Kegs & Eggs
by luci465
Summary: This is an AU tale for Minx, and it's not related to "Things Change". It centers around Bianca and Marissa meeting on St. Patrick's Day and how their relationship progresses from there. Just some fluff that came to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's been a while since I've written one these disclaimers so let's cover all the bases here. I don't own these characters. I'm simply borrowing them and taking them for a spin. They belong to All My Children, and as to who owns that, well, your guess is as good as mine at this point. I'm just borrowing them for purposes of this story. Now that that's out of the way, on to the (hopefully) good stuff.**

 **/**

 **A/N: Happy St. Patrick's Day** **! I realize that I've missed the day for some of you, but it's still St. Paddy's Day in my time zone. This idea actually came to me for Valentine's Day, but I realized I wasn't going to get it done in time for that holiday so I tweaked it some for St. Patrick's Day. This story is alternate universe (AU) and not connected to "Things Change". Here's some background. There are no kids. Bianca and Marissa are single and in their mid to late twenties. Krystal is not Marissa's biological mother, but she is a family friend. Marissa's parents are Roy and Lydia Tasker, and they are both still alive. As for Bianca, Erica is still her mother and well, still Erica. Kendall is still her sister and Greenlee her cousin. I think that covers the basics without giving away too much. Oh, there is a place here that does have a Kegs & Eggs event on St. Patrick's Day, and well, I thought it worked as the title for this story. Hope you enjoy! **

**Oh, it is March Madness time again here in the States which means I'm rooting for my University of Kentucky Wildcats as always. So, I will leave you with this, Go Big Blue!**

 **/**

"Come on, Binx! Tell me you'll come out with Greenlee and me tomorrow night to Krystal's. Please!"

Bianca sighed and looked at her sister. "Why do you want me to tag along so badly, Kendall?"

"Because you're my little sister, and it will be fun. You could use some fun in your life. You deserve it. You know what they say, all work and no play makes Bianca a dull girl!"

"A St. Patrick's Day bash for singles isn't really my idea of fun. Everybody is just going to be drinking and trying to hook up, and I'm not really in the mood for that. Besides, I'll just slow you and Greenlee down."

It was Kendall's turn to sigh now. Her little sister had been through a brutal breakup and was still nursing a broken heart. Kendall didn't remember the last time a genuine smile crossed her sister's face or the last time she laughed. It took everything she had not to hunt her sister's ex-girlfriend down and string her up in the town square. "Bianca, it's been almost a year. I think you should get out and see what's out there. I'm not saying you have to hook up with anyone, but maybe, just maybe, you'll meet someone. Someone nice. Someone who could maybe make you smile. I just want to see you happy. I miss your smile."

Bianca slumped onto her sofa as the painful memories reared their ugly heads. She had had to go out of town for work, and the business trip would have her missing Reese's birthday. As luck would have it, Bianca had been able to wrap things up earlier than had been planned. She had decided to surprise her girlfriend and not tell her she was coming home a day early, just in time for Reese's birthday. Bianca ended up being the one who was surprised when she walked into their apartment and found Reese in their bed with another woman. That had been bad enough, but Reese made it even worse days later when she called. At first, the blonde apologized, but it quickly went downhill when she tried to shift the blame for her cheating onto Bianca. That's also when she found out that this wasn't the first time she had cheated. The normally mild-manner brunette lost it. Bianca, along with Kendall and Greenlee who were more than happy to help, cleared their apartment of everything that had belonged to Reese, including their bed. Kendall, who never really liked Reese, had rented a dumpster for the abrupt house cleaning, and it was quickly filled with all of the blonde's belongings before it was hauled away to the dump. As Kendall had pointed out, it had almost been a year, but sometimes, the pain was still fresh. It left Bianca wondering if she would ever be ready to trust someone again. "I'm just going to be a drag for you guys."

"No, you won't. Look, you might as well just say yes now because I'm not leaving until you do."

The younger woman eyed her sister who was still grinning at her with a determined glint in her eyes. Maybe, she was right, at least about going out. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Kendall sensed her sister was wavering and decided to go in for the kill. "You can leave whenever you want, and I promise I won't say anything. Just try it for thirty minutes. Please, for me."

Bianca huffed. "Dammit. You don't play fair. You know I can't say no to you when you pout like that."

"So, you'll go?"

"Yes, I'll go. Thirty minutes and that's it!"

"Deal! You won't regret it, Binx."

"I doubt that."

"We'll pick you up …"

"No, you won't. I'm driving. That way I know I can leave whenever I want. I'll meet you there. Now, would you get out of here? I need to get ready for work."

Kendall chuckled. "Okay. I'm going. Krystal's, tomorrow, 5:00. See you later! Love you!"

"Love you too." Bianca just shook her head as her sister raced off. She knew Kendall meant well, and maybe, she was right.

/

Marissa Tasker walked into Krystal's and smiled. This was her first time visiting the restaurant, and it was exactly as the owner had described it to her and her parents. It also matched photos of it on its website. Marissa chuckled when she thought about that. Krystal was not the most tech savvy person. She had explained how people were telling her how much she needed a website to Marissa's parents, Roy and Lydia, but had no clue where to even begin. Roy and Lydia in turned told their daughter about their friend's dilemma during one of their weekly phone calls. Marissa suggested contacting Pine Valley University's IT department and see if one of the students would be interested in tackling the endeavor. It would give them experience as well as some money. Krystal jumped on the idea and ran with it.

Opal came out from the kitchen to see a young redhead looking around the restaurant. "Good morning. Can I help you?"

Marissa glanced over to the counter and smiled at the older woman behind it. "Good morning. I'm looking for Krystal."

"She's in back. I can go get her though. Who can I tell her is looking for her?"

"I'm Marissa Tasker." The redhead held out her hand.

Opal shook the younger woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Marissa. I'm Opal Cortlandt."

"It's nice to meet you too, Opal."

"Let me go get Krystal for you. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

Marissa continued to look around when someone else walked into the restaurant. She glanced over and saw a stunning brunette woman. Their eyes locked and a smile appeared on both of their faces. The moment was broken by Opal's reappearance.

"Krystal will be right with you, Marissa."

"Thank you."

"Good morning, Bianca. You're running a little late today. Do you want your usual?"

Bianca tore her gaze away from the beautiful redhead and smiled at the older woman. "Good morning, Opal. Blame it on Kendall. She stopped by earlier. Yes, please. Oh, could you add a chocolate chip muffin to it as well?"

"Of course." Opal went about making Bianca's coffee. She had caught the unspoken exchange between the two younger women, and found it very interesting. It was definitely something she would have to file away for later. Opal was friends with Bianca's mother Erica, and as such, was privy to the details of the younger woman's breakup. Her heart ached for Bianca because she was such a sweet and kind soul, and she deserved so much better than that blonde witch. If Reese knew what was good for her, she would stay far away from Pine Valley because there was a host of people ready with pitchforks. Opal also knew that Bianca hadn't shown any interest in anyone else since the breakup, but seeing how she was looking at the redhead, maybe, just maybe that was changing.

/

"Morning, Bianca." Krystal appeared and smiled at the brunette as she made her way to Marissa.

"Morning, Krystal."

"Marissa! It is so good to see you!" Krystal hugged the redhead.

"Hi, Krystal. It's good to see you too. Mom and Dad send their best."

"How are they doing?"

"They're doing great. Mom just got promoted."

"Oh, she got it! Good for Lydia! She deserves it."

"She really does, and you know Dad."

"Roy is probably prouder than a peacock."

Marissa laughed. "He is, and he took her out to a fancy dinner to celebrate. Once I get settled here, they're going to come visit."

"That is wonderful! It's really been too long since I've seen them. This place keeps me busy, and there's Jenny."

"How's she doing?"

/

Bianca glanced over to the table where Krystal was talking to the redhead. She was curious who the young woman was and her relationship to Krystal. Bianca was straining a bit to listen to their conversation without being too obvious. Her name was Marissa, and her family seemed to be good friends with the restaurant owner. The most interesting fact she picked up was that Marissa was moving to Pine Valley.

"Here you go, Bianca. One latte and one freshly made chocolate chip muffin."

"Thanks, Opal."

The older woman leaned in and whispered. "I'm afraid I can't tell you much about her, yet, but I'll let you know what I find out."

Bianca blushed. "I … I … I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Opal winked knowingly and handed the purchased items to the younger woman. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. Kendall talked me into it."

"Well, she gets a free coffee then for talking you into it. I'm glad you're coming. Have a good day."

"You too, Opal."

/

As she and Krystal talked, Marissa couldn't help but glance over to the brunette standing at the counter. She'd heard Opal call her Bianca. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, and Marissa would like to know more about her. She didn't want to be too obvious though.

Krystal watched as Marissa's eyes followed Bianca as she walked out the door. This was definitely an interesting development. She had known Marissa all her life, and to the best of her knowledge, the younger woman had only had dated men. There appeared to be something Krystal didn't know about her however because she seemed interested in Bianca. Maybe, Krystal could help Marissa out with that.

"So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I'm going to stop by the new apartment and start unpacking."

"You start work the week after?"

"Yes."

"Good. Why don't you stop by tomorrow? We're having our annual St. Patrick's Day celebration. There will be Kegs and Eggs in the morning."

Marissa had overheard Bianca saying she was going to be at the restaurant tomorrow, and the redhead would be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued by the breathtaking brunette. "That sounds fun. I think I will stop by."

"I'm glad. It looks like Bianca will be here."

"Who … who is Bianca?" Marissa stammered. Had she been that obvious?

"She's the young woman that was just talking to Opal. Bianca is probably the sweetest and nicest person I know. She's also single."

"Really?" Marissa couldn't mask her surprise at hearing that. "How? She's …"

"She's very beautiful." Krystal finished the younger woman's thought. "Someone was a damn fool."

Marissa nodded. "They'd have to be."

/

It was 7:00 in the morning on St. Patrick's Day, and Krystal's was packed with patrons getting an early start celebrating the day. This particular morning rush had a special name to go along with the holiday, Kegs and Eggs. The Kegs and Eggs celebration at Krystal's was an annual tradition in Pine Valley, and this year's crowd had it off to a rousing start. The taps were open and flowing with Guinness, Harp, Smithwick's, and several other Irish beers along with some American standards and craft beers, some of which were of course dyed green, while the kitchen was cranking out every egg dish imaginable that was on the menu.

Marissa entered the bustling establishment and also walked straight into someone she wouldn't mind getting to know a great deal better. "Good morning."

Bianca, who was on her way out, glanced up and smiled brightly. "Good morning. Happy St. Patrick's Day."

"Happy St. Patrick's Day."

A couple walked in between the women. "Excuse us."

"Oh, sorry." Bianca took a step back, coffee and carryout bag in hand. She was suddenly self-conscious of standing there and blocking the entrance. "I … I should go. I need to get to work."

"Sorry, my bad. It was nice seeing you again." Marissa smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Bianca blushed before leaving.

To Marissa, that blush only made the brunette even more beautiful.

"Marissa! I'm glad to see you."

"Morning, Krystal. Good to see you too. It's packed in here."

"I'm sorry. Good morning. I need a huge favor."

"I'll try to help if I can. What's up?"

"Jenny's sick."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong?"

"It seems that she picked up a bug at school yesterday, but she was feeling better this morning. I just got a call from Tad, and he told me she had gotten sick again. Unfortunately, he can't stay home and watch her because he has to go to court and testify in a case he's been working on. This means …"

"That you need to go home and watch her, right?"

"Yeah, I do. And as you can see, we're slammed and will be all day long. I hate to ask because I know you're enjoying the few days off you have before you start your new job, but …"

"You need some help here." Marissa said as she noted the slightly overwhelmed expression on her friend's face.

"Yes. More specifically, how are your bartending skills? Still as good as I remember?"

Marissa laughed. "Not to brag, but yeah, they are. So, you need me behind the bar?"

"If it's not too much to ask, yes. That would be amazing."

"You got it. I really didn't have any plans for today anyway. Where can I put my purse?"

"You can lock it up in my office. Let's go store that, and then, I'll make some quick introductions and show you where everything is."

"Lead on."

After Krystal had introduced Marissa to the other members of the staff, the young redhead waved her off. "Go take care of Jenny. I'll figure things out, and if I have any questions, I'll ask Opal. Don't worry about us."

"She's right. We've got things under control. You go take care of your little one." Opal assured her friend. "Besides, I've got a good feeling about Marissa. I think she's going to be just fine. I'll keep an eye out on her though for you and make sure nobody tries anything." Opal knew her friend was a little protective of the younger woman.

Krystal smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything while I'm gone, just call. Marissa, thank you so much for doing this. I owe you."

Marissa winked. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, go."

With that, Krystal rushed out.

Opal turned to the younger woman. "Krystal said you were pretty good behind a bar."

"I worked at a bar to help support myself while I was in law school." Marissa followed the older woman behind the bar and gave her brief summary of her experience.

"Harvard? Very impressive. You have something lined up?"

"I do. That's actually why I'm here in Pine Valley. I start at Thompson, Stevens, Montgomery, and Cortlandt the week after next."

"Really? Well, they are _very_ good."

"They have an excellent reputation, and I know what it means to have them ask me to join them. Okay, I think I know where everything is."

Opal nodded. She liked this young woman. Marissa seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, down to earth, and nice. "If you need anything, just yell. Christy looks like she needs me."

Marissa smiled and turned to a waiting customer. "Happy St. Patrick's Day! What can I get you?"

/

Bianca was able to duck out of the office a few minutes early and somehow managed to find a parking spot close to Krystal's. That was a nice surprise considering how packed the restaurant was. Bianca was a little anxious. On her last two visits there, she had run into Marissa, and Bianca would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't intrigued by the woman and wouldn't mind getting to know her better. This also had her a little scared. Bianca hadn't really been attracted to anyone since her breakup, but this woman had definitely sparked something inside of the brunette, something she hadn't felt in a long time. That's what scared her because she wasn't sure if her heart was up for taking another chance only to have it crushed again. With that in mind, she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to see Marissa.

As Bianca entered Krystal's, she scanned the room, and the brunette couldn't stop her smile from forming or her heart from skipping a beat when she saw a certain redhead behind the bar. Marissa was busy serving the customers at her station, but they all seemed to be smiling and chatting with her. Bianca took a deep breath and walked over. She waited patiently until it was her turn to be waited on.

Marissa's face lit up when she saw Bianca. "Hi! You again."

"Hi. Yeah, me again."

"Running into you here is becoming a bit of a habit. One that I like. We haven't officially been introduced yet though." Marissa held out her hand. "I'm Marissa Tasker."

Bianca shook the offered hand. "I'm Bianca Montgomery. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a beer."

"Which one? We have a wide variety."

"Surprise me." Bianca said as she took a seat on a barstool.

Marissa studied the brunette for a moment and then nodded. She picked up a pint glass and went to a tap. The redhead returned a moment later and placed the drink in front of Bianca. "I got you a Smithwick's. I think you'll like it. If you don't though, just let me know, and I'll get you something else."

Bianca took a sip and hummed appreciatively. "I like it."

"You're not just saying that?"

"No, I really like it. Excellent choice. Thank you!"

"You're very welcome."

"Hey, Marissa, the Guinness keg blew." One of the other bartenders called out to the redhead.

"Okay. I'll take care of it." Marissa turned back to Bianca. "Be right back."

Just when Bianca was giving up hope of Marissa returning, the redhead reappeared behind the bar.

"Sorry about that. I checked the other kegs and found a few more that needed to be changed."

"Oh, I should probably go. I don't want to take you away from work."

"You're not keeping from anything. Besides, I don't work here, at least not officially."

Bianca was confused. "I'm not sure what you mean. You don't work here officially?"

Marissa chuckled. "Nope. Hang on for a second. I'm due for a break. Would it be okay if we talked?"

The brunette thought she detected a hopeful tone in Marissa's voice, and something told her to just go with it. "Okay."

"Great! I'll be right back, again." Marissa ducked in the back for a minute. "Hey, Janie, I'm going to take a short break. You should be good with the kegs for a while."

"It's about time, Marissa. You haven't taken one all day. Make sure you grab something to eat."

Marissa saw something that looked and smelled great. "I think I will. Thanks."

/

The redhead poured herself a glass of iced tea and smiled when she found the seat next to Bianca was now free. "Is this seat taken?"

Bianca smiled and moved her purse. "I was saving it for you. I'll have you know that I had to fight a couple of people for it too."

"My hero. I hope you weren't hurt battling for it."

"Nope. I'm good. I used my ninja like skills to handle them."

Marissa laughed. "Remind me not to get on your bad side. I come bearing food. I hope you like chili cheese fries."

Bianca smiled brightly when she saw the dish. "I love them! They're my guilty pleasure."

"A woman after my own heart! Dig in."

"No, you eat them. You've been working hard. I can order some."

"You have to eat some because I can't eat in front of you if you're not having something. They'll just get cold then and be a waste."

Bianca rolled her eyes at the redhead's reasoning. "When you put it like that, okay. I want to pay for half though."

"It's not necessary. It's one of the perks for working here today."

"Not officially though, right?"

Marissa grinned. "Right. I guess I should explain. I'm just helping Krystal out today. She had to duck out earlier to take care of Jenny. She wasn't feeling well, and Tad had to go to court."

"Is Jenny okay?"

"Yeah, Krystal said she picked up a bug, but is doing much better. When I was stopped by this morning, Krystal asked if I could help out, and I said sure."

"Ah, that's why it's not official. How do you know Krystal?"

"She and my parents are good friends, and I've known her for as long as I can remember."

"So when she asked you to help out …"

"I couldn't say no."

"That's really nice of you."

Marissa shrugged. "It's what friends do."

"So, you've bartended before? I'm thinking you had to have because you really look like you know what you're doing behind the bar."

"Yes, I did, in college. I had a scholarship, but it only covered so much. I needed the money for things like rent, food. You know, little things like that."

Bianca laughed. "Yeah, those are kind of important. Where did you go school?"

"Boston." Marissa didn't like to throw around where she went because it might seem like she was bragging.

"Where exactly in Boston?"

"Outside, actually. Cambridge."

"You went to Harvard?"

"Yeah."

"On scholarship? That's impressive. What did you study?"

"Law."

"You're a lawyer. Now, your argument over the chili cheese fries makes sense. Definitely a lawyer thing to do."

Marissa laughed. "Hard not to sometimes."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Do you have something lined up?"

"I do. That's actually why I'm here. I'm going to be an associate at Thompson, Stevens, Montgomery, and Cortlandt."

"Congratulations! They're a great firm, even if I am a little biased. My uncle is Jackson Montgomery."

"Jack Montgomery, of course. I didn't make the connection with the last names. I like him a lot. He's brilliant and has an excellent reputation, and I'm not just saying that because he's your uncle. I really mean it."

"I believe you."

"I'll be working more with Caleb Cortlandt. He wouldn't be related to Opal would he?"

"A cousin of her husband."

"And I thought Devon was small." Marissa shook her head.

"So, you're from Devon."

"Yes. Enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

"I grew up here. I have a sister, and her name's Kendall. I work with her."

"Where?"

"Fusion."

"Really? I love their products. What do you do there?"

"I do a few different things. I've worked in marketing, some accounting, even a little modeling which was not my idea."

"Jack of all trades, huh? Why didn't you like the modeling?"

"I've never been comfortable in front of the camera. I'd rather be on the other side of it. I feel self-conscious, and don't really think I'm that great at it. Like seeing me would convince someone to buy a certain product." Bianca sighed.

"You'd convince me. There's something about you that is special."

Bianca blushed. "Anyway, I want to do something else. Besides, my Mom is the natural in front of the camera. It loves her."

"What's your Mom do?"

"Oh, um, she's a model, a professional."

"Come on. You can't just leave it at that. Who is she?"

"Erica Kane."

It took a few seconds before Marissa made the connection, and she studied Bianca. "Wow. I can see it now. It's the eyes. You have her eyes."

Again, Bianca blushed. There was something about Marissa and the way she looked at her. Bianca couldn't stop blushing or smiling. "My grandma says the same thing."

"If your grandma is anything like mine, you know there's no arguing with her. My Mom is a big fan of your Mom."

"You're not?"

"What?! No! I … I didn't mean to say that I'm not. I …"

Bianca laughed as the redhead stammered.

Marissa just looked at the brunette in shock as she realized Bianca was teasing her. "Wow. That's just not nice."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face. It was adorable."

It was Marissa's turn to blush. "I guess I can forgive you. What I was trying to say is that I've been so busy with school, work, and studying for the BAR exam that I haven't had much of a chance to do anything else like watch TV. I did however catch your Mom's interview with that conservative talk show host. I have to say that I was impressed. By the time it was over, I swear I saw that host shaking. Your Mom scared the crap out of her and deservedly so."

Bianca smiled as she remembered her Mom's interview. She was on tour promoting her latest book and had been booked to appear on the talk show of a popular conservative. The host started off with pleasant enough questions but quickly changed her tone and decided to go after Erica's recently stated endorsement of the Supreme Court's decision which legalized same sex marriage. The woman thought she had the upper hand on the diva, but she learned the hard way that she was wrong and had, like others before her, greatly misjudged her guest. Erica went on the offensive and soon had the host nearly reduced to tears. It was extremely gratifying to Bianca that her mother supported her so fiercely. When she first came out to her mother, Erica was shocked but quickly came around, and now, she was her daughter's biggest supporter. "Yeah, I was pretty proud of her. People need to learn that you don't cross Erica Kane."

"I definitely got that impression. What about your Dad?"

"Oh, he died a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"You said modeling wasn't what you wanted to do. What is it you want to do?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I have my master's in psychology and am currently working on my doctorate."

"Dr. Montgomery. Has a nice ring to it."

Bianca grinned. Not only did she like the way it sounded, but she really liked hearing Marissa say it. "Yeah, it does."

"Do you want to hang a shingle up somewhere?"

"Actually, no. Do you want to know what I really want to do?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"I want to open a shelter to help abused individuals, especially children. I want to give them a safe place to go to, one where they can get back on their feet, get the help they truly need."

Marissa listened to Bianca and was captivated by the brunette's passion as she spoke from the heart about helping others. The woman was amazing, and Marissa wanted to know more about her. She thanked the universe that she was lucky enough to run into Bianca the past two days.

/

"Who's the redhead?" Kendall asked as she tilted her head in the direction of the woman talking to her sister. She and Greenlee had arrived a few minutes ago. It was only after the duo had found a spot at the bar where Opal was working that Kendall had spied Bianca.

Opal looked and smiled. "Oh, that's Marissa Tasker. Her parents are old friends of Krystal's from when she lived in Devon. Marissa is moving here from Boston to work at Thompson, Stevens, Montgomery, and Cortlandt."

"Is she a lawyer, paralegal, or what?"

"She's a lawyer, and according to Krystal, she graduated at the top of her class from Harvard."

"Really?" Kendall was impressed. "Why is she working the bar?"

"No, that's the not important question. The important question is whether or not she's qualified to work behind the bar on this oh so important holiday?" Greenlee asked in a semi-serious tone. It was St. Patrick's Day after all, one of the busiest days for bars and pubs throughout the many countries that celebrated the day. If a bartender didn't know what they were doing, it could get ugly very fast.

Opal laughed. "Oh, she's more than qualified. While she attended Harvard on scholarship, Marissa worked at one of the most popular bars near campus to earn money. Krystal said she was pretty good at it. That's why she asked her if she could help out today. Krystal had to duck out for a bit to check on Jenny. She wasn't feeling good today, and Tad had to go to court to testify. So, Krystal asked if she wouldn't mind working for a few hours. Marissa jumped right in. When Tad got home and was able to take care of Jenny, Krystal came back in. We were still slammed at that time so Marissa just stayed. Krystal was right about her. She's been a godsend behind the bar."

Kendall considered what she'd told about the redhead. She sounded nice, but this concerned her little sister. Kendall needed more information. It was then she saw Krystal and waved the woman over.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, ladies."

"Same to you, Krystal. Opal was telling us that Jenny's sick. How's she feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Much better. Thanks for asking."

"So, Opal was also telling us about the woman talking to Bianca."

Krystal glanced over her shoulder and saw the younger women talking as if no one else existed. "Oh, you mean Marissa. She's a sweetheart. I've known her all her life. Her parents are good friends of mine and are probably the nicest and most down to earth people you will ever know. Marissa definitely takes after them. She seems to have taken a shine to your sister."

Kendall nodded as she continued to observe the couple. Her sister looked happy. "Bianca's smiling and laughing. I can't remember the last time she did either. She's beautiful."

"She really is. So, Krystal, tell us more about Marissa. Is she interested in women?" Greenlee decided to get straight to the point. If the redhead wasn't, Greenlee didn't want her leading Bianca on. She'd had enough heartache and sure as hell didn't deserve anymore.

"Well, I'll be honest, I didn't think she was. As far as I knew, she was straight. When I saw her talking to Bianca earlier though, it had me questioning that. I decided to investigate because I know what Bianca's been through, and I don't want to see her hurt again. While Jenny was taking a nap, I called Roy and Lydia, Marissa's parents, to catch up and ask them. They told me Marissa had told them a few months ago that she was bisexual."

Opal patted Krystal's arm. "Look out. Trouble's here."

The women saw a cocky, blonde man make his way to the end of the bar where Marissa and Bianca were. Marissa was now back behind the bar working again. Bianca was seated on her stool and continued to talk to Marissa while she filled drink orders. The four women knew the man well, and they all knew he was nothing but trouble.

"JR Chandler, that son of a bitch."

/

"Hi."

Marissa nodded toward the blonde man who suddenly appeared next to Bianca. "Hello. What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a draft and your phone number." JR winked.

Bianca had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Marissa's expression. The line JR used was one she had obviously heard before.

"Sorry, but no."

"Why?"

"One, I don't know you, and two, I don't give my number out to people I don't know."

"We can change that. My name is JR Chandler."

"Hi. Here is your beer."

JR grasped Marissa's hand before she could move it away. "Tell me your name. How else can we get to know each? You know mine already."

"I'd like my hand back please."

JR released his grasp. "Sorry. Look, I tell you what, I'll tell you more about myself. My father is Adam Chandler. I'm sure you've heard of him. He owns Chandler Industries. It's a Fortune 500 company, and one day, it's going to be mine. Say you'll have lunch with me, and I'll get the corporate jet to take us to Paris."

Marissa tuned JR out as she served the numerous customers clambering for drinks. As he droned on about himself, the redhead would glance at Bianca every chance she got and smile.

Sensing he was losing the redhead's interest, JR tried another tact. "Oh come on. I'm a nice guy. Tell her Bianca."

The brunette shook her head. There was no way Bianca was going to help JR. "Keep me out of this, JR."

"Wait. Don't tell me. You're interested in her." JR laughed as he saw Bianca blush. "Oh, this is rich! You really think you have a shot with her, Bianca? You couldn't hold onto your last girlfriend. Everybody knows that you found her …"

"That's enough!" Marissa said forcefully.

"What? You really should know this, especially if she has a crush on you. Bianca …"

Marissa was around the bar in a flash and in JR's face. "I said enough! Why do you have to attack her? She hasn't done anything to you. Bianca has just been sitting here, not bothering anyone. Just because she doesn't want to help you hit on me is no reason to attack or embarrass her. Besides, if you ask me, she was doing me a huge favor."

"What are you saying?"

"Wow. Are you really that dense? I'm not interested in you. I don't care that your father owns a big company or that you're worth millions. None of that impresses me. You actually showed me who you really are when you went after her. You should leave."

JR scoffed. "I could have your job, you know that right? You're nothing but a bartender. You should be flattered that I'm showing you any type of attention. There's a roomful of women who would kill to be with me."

Marissa waved her arm to the room. "Have at them then, but you still need to leave."

"You can't talk to me like that. I'm going to find Krystal and have you fired."

"I don't think so, JR."

The man turned to see Krystal standing behind him along with a furious Kendall and Greenlee.

"Krystal, you need to keep your staff under control. This one just tried to attack me."

"That's not true, and you know it, JR. She was defending me from you." Bianca stood and was now eye to eye with JR. "You were being a complete ass as usual. You're also just pissed off that she's not interested in you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that. You've been hitting on her for the last half an hour, and she hasn't been paying you any attention."

"You are such a bit…"

"Don't you even say it. Get out while you can still walk." Marissa glared at the man.

Krystal knew Marissa meant what she said. She could see it in her eyes. "You heard her, JR. Get out. You can either leave on your own or have help."

"I'll be more than happy to help you, JR." It was taking every ounce of strength that Kendall had to not slap the crap out of the man. He'd taken great delight in her sister's suffering for some unknown reason, and Kendall had had more than enough of him.

"You know, I don't need this. I'm going to go to someplace a whole helluva lot better than this dive. Maybe I'll call the health inspector though. Who knows what kind of violations they'll find here given the right incentive."

Krystal just smiled. "Go right ahead, JR. Maybe I'll give Adam a call, and let your daddy know what you've been up to tonight."

That got JR's attention and had him leave the restaurant quickly with his tail between his legs.

/

"Are you alright?" Marissa asked, her concern for the brunette clearly evident.

"I'm good. Thanks for defending me. How are you?"

"You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome. He's an ass. As for me, I'm good too. Thank you for defending me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm really sorry for what he …"

"Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. He's nothing but a self-centered, entitled jerk who had absolutely no right to attack you like he did."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. You okay, Binx?"

Bianca smiled seeing Kendall. "I am. Kendall, Greenlee, this is Marissa Tasker, and she's part of the reason that I'm okay, a big part actually. Rissa this is my sister Kendall and my cousin Greenlee."

Marissa grinned hearing the shortened version of her name. Only her parents called her Rissa, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like how it sounded coming from Bianca. Yeah, she really liked it. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. You both look familiar for some reason."

Kendall and Greenlee didn't miss what could only be described as a goofy grin from the redhead as Bianca introduced her. They both found that very interesting and filed it away.

"It's nice to meet you, Marissa, and you couldn't be more right about Dipshit. That's our nickname for him." Greenlee smirked.

Marissa laughed. "I like it. It fits." She then remembered JR's threat. "Oh, Krystal, I'm sorry for losing it. The last thing I want to do is cause you any problems. You've been so nice helping me get settled. I just couldn't stand there though and do nothing while he went after Bianca. It's kind of my fault. I was ignoring him because he was being completely obnoxious hitting on me when I clearly wasn't interested. Her only so-called offense was not agreeing to be his wingman when it came to me."

Krystal was amused as the young woman rambled. It was something Lydia did. "Marissa, stop."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Krystal chuckled. "While I didn't hear everything, I heard more than enough. Plus, I know Bianca, and I know you. Neither one of you would do any of the things that he said you did. You're right about JR. He's a spoiled brat who has this sense of entitlement. He loves to walk around Pine Valley and act like he owns it."

"Exactly. And we're his subjects." Kendall added.

Krystal hummed her agreement. "I meant what I said to him. He's not welcome here, not anymore. I also think I'll follow through on my threat and call his father. I think Adam needs to know what his son's been doing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm proud of you, and I know your parents would be too. What you did? I expected no less of you."

Marissa sighed in relief. The last she wanted to do was cause her friend any problems. "Thanks."

"Why don't you take a break?"

"I just had one."

Krystal held up a hand to stop the redhead's protest. "I know, but you've been working all day, and since you're not letting me pay you, humor me and take a break."

Marissa gave up. "Okay."

"Good. I've got to get back to the kitchen." Krystal turned and walked away.

/

"Wait a minute! You said you work at Fusion with your sister and cousin."

Bianca nodded. "Yeah."

"You neglected to say that they own Fusion."

"Oh. How did you?"

"How did I figure it out? I saw them on Shark Tank."

Greenlee grinned. "You did?"

"I thought you said you didn't get the chance to watch much TV?" Bianca asked.

"I don't, but the professor I had for contract law had us watch the show. It gave us a look at different types of deals and such. The show deals with verbal contracts and also discusses various types of patents. It's pretty interesting." Marissa turned to Kendall and Greenlee. "I don't want to give you a big head or anything, but the two of you are kind of legends back at school."

"Of course we are." Greenlee stated with pride.

"School meaning Harvard?" Kendall asked.

"Krystal told you."

"Actually, it was Opal who I'm sure got it from Krystal."

"Ah. Yes, I graduated from Harvard. I'm guessing you know where I'll be working."

"Yep, that would be a good guess. Trying to keep how smart you are under wraps?" Kendall asked.

"What? No. Sometimes when I tell people where I went, they think I'm bragging."

"You should brag a little. It's impressive and something to be proud of." Bianca said.

When Marissa blushed, Kendall glanced at Greenlee and shook her head. Damn if they weren't cute.

"So, back to us. How legendary are we?" Greenlee asked.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "And why are they legends?"

Marissa chuckled at Bianca's reaction. "Well, the episode they were on was far and away the most popular." She turned back to Kendall and Greenlee. "You walked in with a detailed plan, were able to answer all of their questions, and refused to be bullied. You gave an accurate valuation of your company, and all five sharks made offers. You ended up striking a deal with two of them. In addition to showing how smart you are and getting a great deal, you were also pretty damn entertaining. Very impressive."

"You know something? I like you. Good job, Bianca." Greenlee winked at the brunette. "Come on, Kendall, I see a beer with my name on it, and you're going to buy it for me."

"I am, huh?"

"Yep!"

Kendall turned to Marissa. "It was nice meeting you, and maybe we'll see each other again." Kendall had no doubt that they would. She then hugged her sister and whispered to her. "I loved seeing your smile again. Hopefully, I'll see it more often. Oh, and Binx, I like her." When they separated, Kendall started to follow Greenlee but stopped to glance back at Marissa and Bianca. "Have fun."

/

"We really need to do a road trip to Harvard."

"We do?" Kendall looked at her friend.

"Yes, we do. It's our civic duty. You heard Marissa. We're legends there which means we need to share our knowledge, our experience with those who look up to us. It's only right." Greenlee reasoned.

"Plus, there's the possibility of young, hot guys looking to be educated in another way."

Greenlee grinned. "There's that too. Who am I to stop the thirst for higher education?"

Kendall laughed. "Who indeed? You're such a giver. Maybe, we can get Bianca and Marissa to go with us. I have a feeling that wherever one goes, the other will be sure to follow."

"How long until we need to rent a U-Haul for them?" Greenlee cracked.

"That is a very good question." Kendall smiled as she glanced back over at her sister and the redhead.

/

"They're nice and seem like a lot of fun. They also seem like they'd have your back." Marissa said as Kendall and Greenlee headed to the bar.

"You're right. They have definitely been there for me more times than I can count."

"I'm sure they'd say the same thing about you."

"I try. I have a feeling you're the same way, Rissa."

Marissa grinned again.

"What?"

"You called me Rissa. My parents are the only ones that have ever called me that."

Bianca's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I did that. It just slipped out. I …"

"It's okay. It's more than okay actually. I really like you calling me that." Marissa said shyly.

"You do? I'll keep that in mind." Bianca grinned.

/

Kendall kept an eye on Bianca and Marissa throughout the rest of the evening. Marissa was back behind the bar working while Bianca was seated on the stool she had occupied for most of the evening at the redhead's station, and the two continued to talk and flirt. Kendall saw that the smile never left Bianca's face, and after a while, she glanced at the couple less and less and had some fun of her own.

/

When closing time rolled around, Bianca was still at the bar while Marissa cleaned up her station.

"Here." Krystal handed Marissa her purse and a very thick envelope.

"What's this?"

"Your purse. I'll finish cleaning up. You've had a long day. Go home and get some rest. Breakfast will be on me tomorrow."

"Thanks. What's the envelope for?"

"It has your tips in it. Don't even try to argue with me. If you won't let me pay you, at least take your tips. You definitely earned them. Now, go. It was good seeing you, Bianca."

Marissa took the envelope and put it into her purse. "Goodnight, Krystal. I'll you tomorrow to take you up on that breakfast offer."

"Goodnight, Krystal." Bianca said as she held the door open for Marissa.

/

Once they were outside, Marissa turned to Bianca. "Where are you parked?"

"Just right there. What about you?"

"Believe it or not, that's my car right behind you."

Bianca laughed, and the two crossed the street. They stopped by their cars and gazed at each other. Neither really wanted the evening to end. Bianca was hesitant, and Marissa could sense it.

"Thanks for staying and keeping me company tonight." Marissa said.

"I had a good time. I'm glad I ran into you."

"Me too. I was wondering if I could call you sometime. Maybe we could do lunch or dinner? I have some tip money burning a hole in my wallet."

Bianca blushed. "I'd like that. I'd like it a lot."

Marissa smiled brightly. "Great! Could I get your number?"

"Only if I can get yours."

The women exchanged cellphones and typed their numbers into the devices.

"I should go. I have to work tomorrow."

"Okay." Marissa nodded, and then, she had a great idea. "How would you like to join me here for breakfast tomorrow? It should be a lot less crowded than it was today."

"You don't want to sleep in?"

"Nah. It's overrated, especially if it means I miss the chance on spending time with you."

"Smooth, Counselor, very smooth. I'll meet you her tomorrow. How's seven sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Marissa took a chance and quickly kissed Bianca on the cheek. "Goodnight."

A goofy grin appeared on Bianca's face as Marissa got into her car. "Goodnight." The brunette followed suit and got into her own car. She fastened her seatbelt and watched Marissa drive away. "St. Patrick's Day is definitely my new favorite holiday."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with an update for this story! First, thanks for all of the reviews for the first chapter! I really appreciate them. This was originally going to be a one shot, but because of the reviews I received, I'm going to continue it. I don't know for how long or how often I'll update, but there will be more of this story. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on "Things Change". I got a little burst of inspiration for this story though and went with it so there won't be an update of "Things Change" this week. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

"Can we please go? It feels like we've been out here forever, and I think I'm starting to lose my buzz." It was late, and while they probably should be on their way to their respective homes, Kendall and Greenlee were parked across the street from Krystal's waiting. Greenlee wasn't sure what they were waiting on exactly, but she didn't drive so she really couldn't do much about it other than whine.

Kendall rolled her eyes and glanced at Greenlee. "Given how much you drank tonight, I highly doubt that."

"Since you volunteered to be the designated driver, I took it upon myself to drink for the both of us." Greenlee grinned as she rested her head on the headrest of the passenger seat in Kendall's car.

"You are such a giver." Kendall smirked.

Greenlee grinned even more. "I know. I try my best. So, can we go?"

"Not yet."

"Ugh. What are we waiting on?"

"Bianca. She's still in there."

Greenlee perked up a bit. "Really? The bartender/lawyer?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. She was talking with Marissa all night. She only got up from that stool a couple of times, and whenever she did, Marissa was sure to save that seat for her. I saw her hustle a couple of people away that seemed to bother Bianca. She was very protective of her."

"True, especially when it came to Dipshit. When he started on Bianca, I thought Marissa was going to jump across that bar and kick his ass. I really would've enjoyed seeing that. I totally would've bet on her." Greenlee grinned.

"You and me both. I don't understand his problem with Bianca. She's never done anything to him, but JR loves to torment her and seems to revel in her pain. I'd love nothing better than to knock that smirk off of his face. One of these days, I will."

"And I'll be there to help you. You're right about him when it comes to Bianca. It's like he feels like he's competing with her for some reason."

Kendall pointed excitedly at her friend. "I know, right?! I just don't get it. Tonight though, with Marissa, it didn't look like there was any competition. She shut him down cold, and anyone with a brain, which automatically excludes JR, could see Red was just not interested. Then, she stepped in when he started to go off on Bianca. She wouldn't even let him get a word in edgewise, and I knew exactly what he was going to say."

Greenlee sighed. "Me too. He was going to dredge up Reese and all of that drama. And for what? To try and make his sorry ass look better. As if anything could do that." Greenlee then grinned and nudged her friend. "You know who would've liked to have seen that, Marissa taking Dipshit down a few pegs?"

The brunette laughed. She knew exactly who Greenlee was talking about. "My Mom. Oh yeah, Mom would have loved to have seen that, to see someone sticking up for Binx simply because it was the right thing to do. Red didn't seem to give a damn about who Dipshit was. He couldn't buy her like he's tried to buy others. Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to tell Mom about this."

"You better do it before she hears it from somebody else."

"Like Opal?"

Greenlee laughed. "Exactly! Somebody else could tell her, but odds are good that Opal will be the one to race over to tell her first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah, Opal does love to gossip, especially with her best gal pal." Kendall chuckled. She stopped suddenly and smacked Greenlee's arm. "Oh! There they are!"

Greenlee released her seatbelt and practically climbed over Kendall to get a better look at the couple out of the driver's side window. The brunette had it down since it was a nice evening for mid-March. They observed the couple cross the street to where their cars were parked. They stopped by the vehicles and talked for a few minutes.

Kendall sensed that neither of the younger women wanted to say goodbye, and she couldn't help but think they were both pretty adorable. Then, she saw Marissa lean forward and kiss Bianca on the cheek before she got in her car. As for her sister, Bianca had the biggest grin on her face that Kendall thought she had ever seen. Kendall watched as her sister stood in place for a brief moment longer before she got into her car and drove away. "Yes! Way to go, Binx!"

"I have a feeling that Bianca is pretty damn happy that you talked her in to coming here tonight." Greenlee said as she climbed back into her seat, fastened her seatbelt, and leaned back with a smile on her face. "Good job, Kendall."

"Thanks!" Kendall smiled proudly and started her car up.

/

Opal looked up from what she was doing when she heard the front door to Krystal's open. "Good morning, Marissa. I have to admit that I'm a little surprised to see you back here so early. I thought you would still be in bed catching up on some well-earned sleep after all of your hard work yesterday."

The redhead smiled and took a seat at the restaurant's bar. "Good morning, Opal. I could say the same for you."

"You forget that I left a couple of hours before you did. I needed to get my beauty rest. What can I get you?"

Marissa laughed. "I'll just have a coffee for now." The redhead needed the boost of caffeine this morning. She had barely slept last night, and when she did, she dreamed of a certain brunette. It was thoughts of that same brunette that filled her mind which kept her awake. Marissa didn't mind this vicious cycle however. The smile on her face hadn't diminished one iota since she left Bianca last night. She had surprised herself when she kissed Bianca goodnight because she wasn't normally that bold, but there was just something about the brunette. Marissa just felt this indescribable pull towards her, and it had her taking a chance. The good news was that, if her smile was any indication, Bianca seemed to be okay with it. Now, Marissa was anxiously awaiting the brunette's arrival.

"Earth to Marissa."

"Huh?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to see a menu. You kind of zoned out there on me. Is everything all right?"

"Sorry. Everything is actually pretty good, Opal. I'm going to wait to order. I'm meeting someone."

Opal perked up when she heard that bit of news. She had an idea of who it might be but wasn't positive. Opal wanted nothing more than to ask the younger woman exactly who she was meeting, but she didn't know her well enough. Her curiosity would be satisfied soon enough though. "Well, let me get you that coffee then while you wait."

"That would be wonderful. I really need the caffeine. Is it okay if I move to a table?

"Of course it is. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll bring your coffee over."

/

Bianca sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Just like the others, this outfit didn't look quite right either. She was trying to find the perfect thing to wear for her breakfast date with Marissa, and everything she had tried on up to that point was coming up short.

"Wait. Date? Is this a date? Neither of us said it was, but is it? Do I want it to be? I like Marissa. I like her a lot. She's smart, funny, kind, and not to mention beautiful. Her smile just lights up the room, and there's something in her eyes, a glint that conveys her intelligence, sincerity, and humor. There's also some mischief too. I like it. I like all of it. I haven't been on a date since Reese though. I haven't felt like dating. No one has really interested me."

She bit her lip as she thought of the redhead again and realized what she wanted. "Marissa is different. I feel like I can talk to her, really talk to her. And she listens to me. I just got this feeling that she's different than the others. That she's different than Reese. I know we just met, but I felt safe with her. For some reason, I feel like I can trust her." A smile broke out across her face. "Yes, I want it to be a date. I _really_ want it to be one. Marissa is just … Great! I'm talking to myself. I'm also going to be late if I can't find something wear." Gathering herself, Bianca dove into her closet one last time and emerged in another outfit. She studied herself in the mirror, and then smiled and nodded to her reflection, satisfied with what she saw. Her attention turned to her cellphone when she heard it ring. A glance at the caller id told her it was her sister.

"Good morning, Kendall. I'm kind of surprised to hear from you this early. Is everything okay?"

" _Morning, Binx. Everything's fine. What, I can't call my sister just to check on her without you thinking there's some sort of crisis?"_

"We're talking about Pine Valley." Bianca deadpanned.

Kendall laughed. _"True enough. You've got me there. This time, however, there's no emergency or crisis. I really am just calling to see how you're doing. We didn't get much of a chance to talk last night."_

"True. You did have your hands full with Greenlee. How is she by the way? She was definitely celebrating last night."

" _Yes, she was. She's actually in my guest room. It was easier to deposit her there rather than take her back to her place and deal with getting her up those stairs. They really need to fix that elevator in her building. I think she's okay. Although, she may have a bit of a hangover. I won't know until she wakes up. It's hard to tell with her sometimes. Oh, don't be surprised if she starts asking you about a road trip to Harvard. After Red told us about our fan club up there, Greenlee has it in her head for us to share our knowledge. She now considers it our civic duty."_

"That sounds about right coming from her. Red? Do you mean Marissa?"

" _I do. Granted it's not the most creative of nicknames, but sometimes, the standards are the best for a reason."_ Kendall the caught the happy tone in her sister's voice when she had mentioned the redhead and imagined she had a smile on her face.

Kendall was right, to a degree. Bianca did have a smile on her face, but it wasn't her usual smile. No, this one was so big and bright that it could be considered blinding. If she had stopped to think about it, Bianca might worry that her cheeks could start to hurt because her smile was that big.

" _Speaking of Red …"_

"I didn't know we were talking about Rissa."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at her sister's slip but decided to let it go, for now. _"Hmmm. We were, or at least, I was. You two seemed to hit it off last night."_

"Uh … yeah, I … I guess we did. She's … nice."

" _Nice? You spent the entire night talking to her, and she's just 'nice'. Seriously, Bianca?!"_

"Maybe more than nice. I …" Before she could say anything else, Bianca happened to check the time and realized that she would be late meeting Marissa if she didn't leave at that moment. "Oh, sorry, but I have to go, Kendall."

" _What? Why?"_

"I'm meeting someone for breakfast. If I don't leave right now, I'm going to be late, and I really don't want to do that."

" _Wait! Who are you meeting?"_

"Can't talk. Gotta go. Have a good day. Bye."

/

Kendall huffed and tossed her cellphone back onto the kitchen counter. Something was going on with her sister, but she didn't know what it was exactly. If she had to hazard a guess though, she would say it had something to do with a certain redheaded lawyer. A groan had her glance over to the kitchen doorway, and what she saw had her chuckle.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Greenlee scowled. "Bite me, Kendall. There better be coffee."

Kendall pulled out a mug from a cupboard and filled it for her friend. "Here you go. If that doesn't perk you up, I know something else that will."

Greenlee sighed as she took her first sip. She definitely wasn't a morning person. "Better. Now, tell me what's going on."

"I just got off the phone with Bianca."

"Oh. How did she sound?"

"Happy. Scratch that. She sounded very happy."

"Good. Because of a certain redhead?"

"That would be my guess. When I started to ask her about Red, she changed the subject and then said she was meeting someone for breakfast and had to go or she would be late."

"Did she say who? Did you even ask?"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Of course I asked, but she hung up."

"She hung up?! Huh. Well, damn. Who do you think it is?"

"I know it's not Mom because if it was she definitely would've said. I think it's Red."

"Yeah, so do I. Good for her!"

"Definitely. I like Marissa. I know we didn't really get a chance to talk to her …"

"You mean interrogate her." Greenlee smirked.

Kendall shrugged. "That too. We are talking about my little sister, you know. I'm impressed by her though. She stood up to Dipshit."

"Yeah, she did! Big points to her for that!"

"True. She seemed very protective of Bianca as well as very attentive."

"Yeah, Bianca seemed uncomfortable when she got hit on a couple of times. Marissa stepped in though and sent them packing every time."

"Did you see Bianca grin when she did that? She definitely liked that. Don't get me wrong. My sister is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but they didn't seem like they wanted to take no for an answer. It was nice having someone offer some protection, especially after everything she's been through. Yeah, Bianca is definitely smitten with Marissa, and meeting her for breakfast is definitely a good sign."

"An even better sign would be them having breakfast at Bianca's place."

Kendall groaned and threw a dish towel at Greenlee which hit her in the face. "We are not talking about my sister's sex life."

Greenlee removed the towel and laughed. "Or lack of one."

"That too!"

"You are too easy sometimes. Okay. Pine Valley is small enough that it should be fairly easy for us to find out who she's meeting, but my money is on Red as well. So if this is in fact a breakfast date with Marissa, you know what that means, don't you?"

Kendall groaned. "Unfortunately, I do. I need to get to Mom before the gossip mill starts churning. The last thing any of us, especially Bianca, wants is for Mom to find out from someone on the street or online. If I'm going to do that though, I'm going to need a shower and then more coffee."

"You're going to need to drop me back off at my place too."

"Yeah, I know. That means you can go with me to Mom's." Kendall smirked as she hurried down the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Wait! What?! Why do I have to go with you?" Greenlee scowled. "That is so not fair."

/

Marissa glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time since she had sat down at a table off to the side of the restaurant. It was only now just a couple of minutes after seven, and the redhead was doing her best to remain calm and reassure herself that Bianca would be there. At the moment, she was failing miserably, at least on the remaining calm part. Marissa was pretty sure that Bianca wouldn't stand her up. The brunette didn't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that. No, for Marissa, remaining calm was what she was struggling the most with because she was excited to see Bianca again, and she was afraid she would do something to mess it up. That was the last thing she wanted to do because she just felt that Bianca was someone special. Marissa glanced up at the clock yet again, and while only a few seconds had passed since the last time she checked, it had felt like a lifetime.

Opal observed the young redhead, and then shook her head with a smile. It was plain to see the younger woman was anxious, and she couldn't help but feel for her. She grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to the table with the intent of throwing her a small lifeline. "More coffee?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, that would be good. Thank you."

"She'll be here."

"What?"

"Whoever you're waiting for. I don't mean to butt in …"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to though?" Marissa said with a small smile.

"Because you're right." Opal chuckled. "I have a feeling I know who you're meeting. If I'm right about who it is, you don't have anything to worry about. I know her, and if she said she'll be here, then she'll be here. You can trust me on that."

Marissa relaxed slightly with that reassurance. "Thank you. I don't doubt that. I just don't want to mess anything up."

"Well, if what Krystal has told me about you is right, you won't. You just need to be yourself. Our friend will appreciate that."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. You can take that to the bank."

This time, Marissa's smile was bigger. "Okay. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome."

/

Bianca pulled up in front of Krystal's and put the car in park. She was a couple of minutes late and couldn't help but worry that Marissa would be upset, or worse, had left. With a quick check in the rearview mirror, she took a deep breath, turned the car off, and got out. Bianca smiled when she looked in the restaurant's window and saw Marissa talking to Opal. She was still there. With one more deep breath, Bianca walked inside.

/

Marissa heard the door open and smiled brightly when Bianca walked through it. Bianca returned the smile as her eyes locked with Marissa's.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. I hope everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving enjoyed the holiday. Surprisingly, there was no major family drama for me this year, and everyone behaved themselves. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Marissa heard the door to Krystal's open and stood as a bright smile spread across her face when Bianca walked through it. Bianca returned the smile as her eyes locked with Marissa's.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"I'm really sorry I'm late."

"No worries. It's only a couple of minutes."

"I know, but I didn't want you to think I wasn't coming. I can't tell you how glad I am that you waited for me."

"I didn't think that at all. If you weren't going to make it, I knew you'd call or text me. You wouldn't leave me hanging. Why wouldn't I have waited for you?"

"Because I was late?"

"Oh no, never. I have a feeling you're more than worth the wait, no matter how long." Marissa winked.

Bianca had a goofy grin on her face from the compliment.

Opal cleared her throat, and both younger women glanced in her direction. Each blushed as they realized that they had forgotten all about anyone else being there. "Good morning, Bianca. It's good to see you again and so soon too. I thought for sure I wouldn't see you until at least lunchtime."

The brunette rolled her eyes at the older woman's teasing. "Good morning, Opal."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Opal."

The older woman shook her head and walked away, clearly amused by the younger women and the daze they both seemed to be in.

Marissa seemed to snap out of it first and chuckled. "I guess we should probably both sit."

Bianca couldn't hold back a chuckle as well. "Yeah, I think you're right. It would definitely be less awkward for when Opal comes back."

Once both women would seated, Marissa spoke first. "It's really good to see you again. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay."

"Just okay?"

"Well, to be honest, I tossed and turned some. I was a little anxious." Bianca wasn't sure if she would be able to give the real reason for her restless night's sleep but continued when she saw the question in the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. That gaze gave her the courage she needed to open herself up to what could be a wonderful possibility. "Because I couldn't wait to see you again."

Marissa grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I only got a couple of hours sleep so I'm sure I look …"

"Beautiful. You look beautiful." Marissa interrupted.

Bianca blushed at the compliment. Before she could say anything else, Opal returned.

"Here is your coffee. Have you had a chance to decide what you want?"

Marissa looked at Bianca. "What do you recommend?"

"I'm partial to the chocolate chip pancakes."

"Sounds like a woman after my own heart. I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon please, Opal."

"I'll have the same too please." Bianca handed her menu to Opal.

"I'll get that right in for you both. If you need anything else in the meantime, let me know."

"Thanks, Opal." Once the older woman was gone, Bianca turned back to the redhead. "So, how did you sleep?"

Marissa bit her lip and decided to take the plunge. "It seems the same as you. Only a couple of hours. I was both excited and nervous to see you again."

"Really?" Bianca was surprised by the redhead's admission.

"Oh yeah, really. I meant what I said before about you being beautiful. You are, and at the risk of giving you a big head or anything like that, I would say that you are simply the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. I can tell there's so much more to you than that though, and I want to know all of it or at least everything you're willing to share with me."

Ever since her break up with Reese, Bianca had been reluctant to open herself up again to anyone. She wasn't sure if her heart could take another hit like the one it had taken with her ex. The brunette had been devastated nearly a year ago when she had found Reese in bed with another woman, but her heart had finally healed. Was she willing to put it back on the line? That was the question. Bianca found the answer when she heard the earnestness in Marissa's voice and when she saw it in her eyes. She was ready.

"I'd like that, and I'm willing to share on one condition. You have to as well. I mean, this has to go both ways because I want to know everything about you too. And just so you know, I think _you're_ the most beautiful woman that _I've_ ever seen. I know there's definitely more than meets the eye with you as well. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you …"

Marissa nodded. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you, and that's one of the reasons why I want to know more."

Opal had been observing the couple from across the room and could definitely see the sparks flying between them. So when their food was ready, she a little reluctant to interrupt them, but she knew that she had to. Opal walked over to the couple's table and started to unload the tray she carried. "All right, breakfast is served."

"Wow, this looks and smells wonderful."

"I'll be sure to tell the cook you said that, Marissa. Is there anything else you need right now?"

Bianca glanced up. "Could I have some more coffee, Opal? I'm good other than that."

"Same here, please."

"I can definitely take care of that for both of you. I'll be right back with your coffee."

"Thanks."

Marissa took a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes and moaned in appreciation. "Oh my god. These are so good! Excellent recommendation."

"They really are. I'm glad you like them."

"Oh, I really do. They remind me a lot of the ones they have at this place called The Pancake Pantry back home in Devon. I'm definitely going to be getting these again, and I'm also going to bring Mom and Dad here when they visit."

"Are they going to stay with you?"

"Yes, they will. My place has two spare bedrooms, but I'm going to make one of them an office."

"Where did you move to?"

"I'm in a condo over on Harbor View. Krystal actually helped me find the place. I'm just renting for now. I want to see how much I like it before I decide to buy it." Marissa noticed the shocked expression on Bianca's face. "What?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I live in that complex. You're in 2441, aren't you? That's the one that was just taken off the market. I saw the moving van outside of it but not the new tenant. I'm in 2447."

Marissa laughed. She was definitely going to have to thank Krystal again for helping her find that condo. "Small world. So, we're neighbors."

"Looks like it. Welcome to the neighborhood!" Bianca chuckled and held up mug in a toast.

The redhead clinked her mug against Bianca's. "Thank you. Being neighbors with you, definitely a plus."

Bianca grinned. "Are you getting settled?"

"I'm getting there. There are still plenty of boxes that need to be unpacked and things organized, but I'm making progress. I still need a few things to help it feel more like home."

"If you need any help, just let me know."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The conversation continued to flow easily between them. As they got to know each other better, they found more and more that they liked. After some time had passed, Bianca reluctantly had to end their conversation when she realized how late it had gotten.

"I'm sorry. I'd like nothing more than to stay and talk more, but I've got to get to work."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I do understand." Marissa grabbed the check Opal had placed on the table a little earlier before Bianca could grab it. "Nope! This was my treat. I asked you out, remember?"

Bianca bit her lip. "I remember. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I had a good time."

"So did I." Bianca paused before she decided to go for it. "Would you like to go out again sometime … with me?"

Marissa's grin could have lit up the room. "I'd like that, a lot."

"Great! How does tomorrow night sound? I would say tonight, but I've got class right after work."

"That's right, Dr. Montgomery."

"Not quite yet, but I'm getting there, Counselor."

Marissa definitely liked the way Bianca said that. "Tomorrow sounds perfect."

Bianca smiled brightly. "Great! It's a date then! This time, it's my treat."

"Okay, and it's a date! So, what are you thinking?"

"I definitely have an idea, but I want it to be a surprise. How about I pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sounds good. Guess I won't have to worry about giving you directions or you getting lost."

Bianca laughed. "No, I think I'll be able to find it. So what are your plans for today?"

Marissa sighed. "Unpacking and arranging things. It's not my favorite thing to do, but it needs to be done."

"I can relate. It's not one of my favorite things either. Okay, I really need to go."

"Could I walk you to your car?"

"I'd like that."

Marissa placed some cash on the table to cover their bill along with a nice tip for Opal. "Let's go."

As they walked to the door, Marissa hurried ahead to open it for Bianca. "After you."

"Thank you."

Opal watched the two younger women leave and shook her head clearly amused by both of them. She pulled out her cellphone and placed a call. "Good morning. Yeah, they just left. From where I'm standing, it couldn't have gone better. I'll fill you in when you get here."

/

When Kendall saw Bianca enter offices of Fusion, she couldn't help but chuckle. Her little sister had a smile as bright as the sun, and she had really missed seeing that smile. In fact, Kendall couldn't remember the last time she had seen it that bright. It was something she hoped she would be seeing more often.

"Morning, Binx."

"Morning, Kendall."

"So …"

"So?"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "You're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

"It would seem so."

"Fine. How was your breakfast meeting?"

"It was good."

"I'm glad to hear that. How was Marissa?"

Bianca hesitated just a second too long, and she knew she had been busted. "How did you know?"

"It was just a guess. I wasn't sure until now."

"Why did you think I was meeting her?"

Kendall smiled and patted her sister's arm before she sat down next to her. "Because I know you. I saw how you were looking at her last night and how she was looking at you. When we were talking earlier on the phone, I could hear the nervousness and excitement in your voice. Now, I can see that smile on your face and the happiness in your eyes. You're practically glowing, Binx, and it looks really good on you."

A slight blush crept across Bianca's face. "It feels good, Kendall, but scary too."

"I know, but sometimes, you have to take that leap. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you, Bianca."

"You do too, Kendall."

"Thank you. So, tell me about your date. It was a date, right?"

"Yeah, it was a date."

"Yes! So, tell me about it. Marissa behaved herself, right? I mean, am I going to have to have a talk with her?"

Bianca laughed at the protectiveness of her sister. "She was a perfect gentlewoman. We talked, and it was really good. Oh! Rissa's the one who moved into the condo in my complex!"

"Get out! It looks like the universe is trying to you something then, Binx."

"Maybe it is."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"I … Yes, I am. I … I asked her out for tomorrow night."

Kendall smiled and hugged her sister. She knew that this had been a big step for her little sister. "Way to go, Bianca! What did Red say?"

A goofy grin spread across Bianca's face. "Rissa said yes."

"Of course she did! She went to Harvard after all, and you're supposed to be very smart to go there. I think this proves it!"

"You like her." Bianca realized.

"For as much as I know her, yeah, I do. She seemed nice when we talked last night, and I just got a good vibe off of her. What really impressed me was how she stood up to Dipshit. Even more than all of that though is that she helped put that smile on your face, and that gives her big time points. Of course if she hurts you, I will have to hurt her."

Bianca sighed. "I know, but something is telling me that she's different."

"Hmmm. _You_ like her."

"I do. I really, really do. I haven't felt this way in a long time. Don't worry. I'm not going to rush into anything, but I do want to see where this could go. I want to try."

Kendall smiled. "Good. I'm so happy for you, Bianca. So, do you have something planned for your date with her?"

"Ooh, date? Who's going on a date? Wait. Is it you, Bianca? You have a date? With who? Wait. Don't tell me. Let me guess. You have a date with the lawyer, don't you?" Greenlee asked excitedly as she joined the sisters.

"Give her a second to answer." Kendall laughed at her friend.

Bianca nodded happily. "Yes, I have a date with Marissa."

"Way to go, Bianca! So, she asked you out."

"Thanks, and actually, I asked her out."

"You did? Nice! Give me details."

/

"Hi, Mom." Marissa smiled as she answered her cellphone.

" _Hello, Rissa. What are you up to today?"_

"More unpacking. What about you and Dad?"

" _Your father is in his workshop."_

"Again? He's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't he?"

" _Yes, he has. Every night after work. He's working on something but won't tell me what it is."_

Marissa chuckled. "Ah, that means he's working on a surprise for you. Your birthday is coming up."

Lydia sighed. _"I'm well aware. You know I don't want him to go to any trouble."_

"I do, but I also know that he doesn't consider anything he does for you to be any trouble. You're worth it, and I agree with him."

" _You are definitely your father's daughter."_ Lydia chuckled. _"I talked to Krystal this morning. She told me you stopped by yesterday and ended up staying and working. I believe she called you a lifesaver, said she wouldn't have been able to get through the day if it hadn't been for you."_

"It wasn't a big deal. She needed some help, and I was free. Besides, it was the least I could do after all of the help she's given me with my move here."

" _Well, I'm proud of you for helping her. It's always a good thing to help out friends."_

Marissa smiled. That definitely was something her parents had taught her. "I know."

" _Did you at least have some fun while you were working?"_

"I did. I … uh … I met someone."

" _Oh. You did? Does this someone have a name?"_

"Yes, she does. Her name is Bianca Montgomery, and she is really nice. She's also smart, funny, and beautiful."

Lydia smiled as she heard her daughter describe the woman she had met. There was something in her tone, the way it softened, that told Lydia her daughter found this woman to be special. _"How did you meet her?"_

"I met her at Krystal's. I actually saw her earlier in the day there, but we didn't talk then. She had just stopped in for breakfast. Bianca came back later, and we started talking. We ended up talking most of the night. She stayed at the bar and kept me company while I worked. Bianca also helped with this jerk that was hitting on me. He wasn't getting the hint that I wasn't interested. She helped set him straight for me."

" _Well, I'm very glad she helped you. That definitely earns her some points. You like her, don't you? I can tell by the way you talk about her."_

"I do, Mom. I like her a lot. I asked her out when we left Krystal's last night, and we met there for breakfast this morning."

" _And how did it go?"_

"It went great! She asked me out for tomorrow night."

" _Oh!"_

"Before you start worrying, Krystal knows her so you can ask her about Bianca, which I'm sure you were planning on doing."

Lydia laughed. _"You know me too well, Rissa. She sounds lovely."_

"She is. I think both you and Dad would like her."

" _Will we get the chance to meet her when we come to Pine Valley?"_

"If things are going well and Bianca is okay with it, then you know you will. Enough about me. How was work?"

" _Today was an in service day at the school so it was just teachers and staff there. The students are getting antsy though, and we're all looking forward to spring break in a couple of weeks. Do you think you would be up for a visit then? If you think you will, your Dad will ask for that week off."_

"I should be good by then. I don't know how much time I'll be able to spend with you during the day though because I'll be working at the firm by then."

" _Don't worry about your Dad and me. We can keep ourselves entertained during the day."_

Marissa smiled. She really was looking forward to seeing her parents. "All right. That works for me. You know Krystal will be happy to see you again."

" _We'll be happy to see her again too. It's been too long. Now, tell me a little more about Bianca. Do you have the time?"_ Lydia smiled when she heard her daughter laugh.

"Okay. For you, I do. Besides, I can use the break from unpacking."

/

Erica strode into the offices of Fusion and glanced around. When she spotted her daughters, the diva headed in their direction.

"Good afternoon."

"Hi, Mom." Bianca stood up from her desk and hugged her mother.

Kendall followed suit. "Hi, Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I can't simply stop by and see my daughters for no reason other than that?"

Bianca and Kendall glanced at each other and then back at Erica.

"Not really."

"No."

Erica rolled her eyes before she took a seat next to Bianca's desk. "Fine. We'll get straight to the point. I have a question and expect an answer to it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. I'm back with an update! I've found that this story gives me a nice little break from** _ **Things Change**_ **sometimes, and that, in turn, helps me with it. Does that make any sense? Anyway. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Erica exited the elevator and strode into the offices of Fusion. The diva glanced around, and when she spotted her daughters, she immediately headed in their direction.

"Good afternoon."

"Hi, Mom." Bianca stood up from her desk and hugged her mother.

Kendall, who had been sitting by her sister reviewing some ad layouts, followed suit. "Hi, Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I can't simply stop by and see my daughters for no reason other than that?"

Bianca and Kendall glanced at each other and then back at Erica. "No, not really."

Erica rolled her eyes at her daughters' responses before she took a seat next to Bianca's desk. "Fine, we'll have it your way. I have a question and expect an answer to it."

The younger women both sighed and sat back down.

"What's the question?" Kendall asked.

"There is no need for that tone, Kendall." Erica admonished her oldest daughter who rolled her eyes. "Bianca."

"Mom?" Bianca had no idea what her mother would want to ask her.

"Why am I just finding out that you are dating someone?

"What?" It dawned on Bianca that her mother was talking about Marissa. The only place they had been was Krystal's, and there was only one person who could have seen them both times that they were together and would've outed them to Erica. That person happened to be her mother's best gal pal. "Opal."

"What about Opal?"

"I'm not dumb, Mom. Opal saw me with someone and told you. It's good to see that you trust me so much."

Kendall slowly sat back at the icy tone in her little sister's voice. Bianca was pissed. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was best to stay out of her way. Now, her little sister was calling their mother out and preparing to go toe to toe with her, in Kendall's eyes, Bianca was in the right.

"What are you talking about? Of course I trust you."

"Not from where I'm sitting. If you did, you wouldn't have people spying on me and reporting back to you on my every movement."

"Don't be silly. Your every movement? No."

"Ah, but they are spying on me."

Erica couldn't find a way around her slip. "I love you, sweetheart, and worry about you."

"I love you too, Mom, but you seem to forget that I'm an adult. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that …"

"Do you? Do you really? Because when you have people spying on me, it tells me that you don't really think that. It tells me that you think you could do a better job of running my life. It tells me that you don't really trust me."

"You know that I do, but Reese …"

"I know all about Reese. I have the scars to remind me of her. I don't need you to throw my failed relationship in my face. You wonder why Kendall and I don't talk to you about certain things. It's because of things like this. You have people spy us, and then, you come in demanding answers because you feel that you've been wronged in some way. I know you do it because you care, but you have to back off. You have to let us breathe." Bianca stood up and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Erica demanded.

"I have a class tonight. I'm sure you can confirm that with one of your spies at PVU. I wouldn't be surprised you had one in my class. I'll see you tomorrow, Kendall." Bianca started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to face Erica. "Just so you know, I was planning on telling you about her, but we literally just met last night. I thought I'd get to know her a little better myself before I subjected her to an Erica Kane inquisition and have her possibly get scared off. Do me a favor. The next time you see Opal, tell her to butt out. Good night."

/

Erica sat with her mouth agape as the elevator door closed and Bianca disappeared. Kendall didn't say a word. She just sat there and picked up a piece of paper to make it look like she was reading it. If you asked her though, Kendall couldn't be more proud of her sister than she was at that moment.

"Do you agree with her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you agree with Bianca? Am I …"

"Being a little overbearing when it comes to us running our own lives? Yeah, you could say that."

"I wasn't going to say _that_ , Kendall."

"Sorry."

Erica eyed her daughter. "No, you aren't."

"You're right. I'm not." Kendall grinned and put the paper down. "Look, Mom. You know we love you, and we know that you love us. Sometimes though, even though you mean well, you go a little too far, especially with Bianca. Yeah, Reese did a number on her, but Bianca has healed. She's finally let all that go."

"Really?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, really. She's happy. I don't know what all Opal's told you about Marissa."

"You've met her?"

"Yes. I met her at Krystal's last night. She seems really nice. Her parents are friends of Krystal's. Marissa is from Devon. She graduated at the top of her class from Harvard and is going to be working at Jack's firm. When Krystal needed help yesterday to deal with the St. Patrick's Day crowd, Marissa jumped right in to help, and she ended up working all day. She and Bianca clicked. Bianca sat at the bar, and the two of them talked all night while Marissa worked. When someone would come up and bother Bianca, Marissa got rid of them. What's best of all is what happened when JR showed up." Kendall saw the disgusted look at the mention of the man's name. "He was hitting on Marissa, but she was not interested in him. It was clear to everyone that she was only interested in Binx. When Bianca tried to help her out, JR went on the attack and started to mock and bully Bianca, like he usually does. Marissa shut him right down. She didn't want to hear anything he was going to say, and told he had to leave."

"She threw him out?"

"Yeah. He then started to threaten her, but she didn't budge. Krystal backed her up and said she would call Adam if he didn't leave."

"I have to admit that I'm impressed by what she did. And you say that Bianca likes her and this Marissa appears to like your sister as well?"

Kendall nodded with a smile. "Yeah, they definitely like each other. Mom, I haven't seen Bianca smile and laugh like that in so long. That spark is back. You saw how she was, how she fought back against you. There's no way Bianca would have done that a few of months ago."

Erica smiled as what Kendall had said sunk in. "And this Marissa, you like her?"

"I do. You know that if I thought for one second that something wasn't right with her, that I didn't trust her, I'd say and do something about it. There's also the fact that Krystal knows her and vouched for her. You know how Krystal feels about Bianca. Plus, she has to have good character for the firm to have hired her."

"I do. I also know how protective you are of your sister. I do reserve judgement, however, until I meet this young woman myself. In the meantime, how can I fix things with Bianca?"

Kendall chuckled. Her mother was going to hate what she was going to say next. "You know as well as I do what you need to do."

Erica sighed. "I have to apologize."

If there was one thing Erica Kane hated more than anything else, it was admitting that she was wrong. Kendall knew this, probably more so than anyone else with the exception of Bianca and Jack, but she also knew that the diva would do anything for her daughters. This included apologizing when she was wrong, and she definitely wrong this time. "Yes, you do. Give her about half an hour to calm down and get to PVU, and then send her a text because she really does have class tonight. Tell her you're sorry and that you'll call her later when she's home. When you do talk to her, arrange to meet up for lunch or dinner. You can have a nice long talk with her then …"

"While I'm eating my serving of crow." Erica finished for her daughter.

Kendall grinned. "Yeah. Look, you know as well as I do that Bianca will tell you about Marissa, eventually. This is all really new for her. They just met yesterday."

"And that's what has me concerned. I don't want her to rush into anything. She's been hurt enough."

"I know. I also know Bianca. Despite what you think, she is not one to rush into anything. If anything, after all that she's been through, she's gun shy, and with good reason. I could still kick Reese's ass for what she did to her."

"That certainly makes two of us. If she knows what is good for her, she will never show her face in this town again, and more importantly, never bother Bianca again."

"After the threat you made to her the last time she was around her, something tells me that she won't be back."

"You should know better, Kendall. That was not a threat. It was a promise, and one I fully intend to keep should she ever darken Bianca's doorstep again."

/

Bianca sighed as she plopped down on the sofa in her apartment. It had been a long day, but she was finally home. Her day did get off to a good start however due to her breakfast date with Marissa. That had helped her, more than she realized, get through her day. After spending time with Marissa, she had a full day at work and then class that evening with no break to speak of in between. If that wasn't enough, she also had the dust up with her mother earlier in the day. Erica did text her an apology and said she would call her later that evening once Bianca was home from class if that was alright with her. Bianca was almost positive that her mother had sent the text and phrased it the way she did instead of storming Pine Valley University's campus seeking her out at Kendall's urging. That would have been embarrassing and brought way too much attention to Bianca. For that, she would have to thank her sister. It was a well-known fact that the youngest Kane woman liked to keep a low profile and shied away from the spotlight, unlike her famous mother and sister. They thrived in it, and while she was no shrinking violet, Bianca didn't go out of her way to seek it out and the attention it brought with it.

The reason behind her approach to celebrity was actually quite simple. Bianca wanted people to like her for her and not because she was part of a famous family. So, she didn't advertise or draw unwanted attention to herself. Bianca had learned that lesson the hard way early on in life. People had befriended her just to capitalize on her family's celebrity and fame. Several times it had ended with them selling stories to the tabloids in an attempt to cash in on their connection. As a result, Bianca ended up getting burned badly. That's actually how she ended up being outed publicly. A supposed friend sold that bit of information to a tabloid after Bianca had confided to her that she was gay. That story had made headlines before Bianca had the chance to talk to some of her family and close friends. Thankfully, she had come out to Erica and Kendall prior to the story's publication. When it did come out, her mother was furious at the tabloid as well as the so-called friend. From that point on, Bianca was careful as to who she let close. That's what made what happened with Reese hurt even more. She had lowered her guard, opened her heart, and was betrayed by someone who claimed to love her.

Now, one would think that would make her jaded, but they would be wrong because it didn't. Even when she had declared to Kendall and Greenlee that she had sworn off love, part of Bianca never really gave up on it. She still had hope that one day she would find a love that would last. Bianca couldn't help but wonder if maybe that day was yesterday, when she met Marissa. She couldn't explain it, but there was just something about the redhead that made Bianca smile and fueled that hope. There was no denying they had shared an instant connection, and she wanted to see if there was more there. If there was, Bianca wanted to see where it could go. She didn't want to rush things though, and she hoped that Marissa would be okay with that pace.

As Bianca sat and pondered where she was currently, her stomach grumbled and reminded her that she hadn't had dinner. With a sigh, the brunette stood up and walked to the kitchen to see what she could throw together. A quick scan of her refrigerator revealed that she in fact had nothing. That's when she remembered that she hadn't been to the grocery store recently. Her big St. Patrick's Day plans had included a trip to the store to stock up. Instead, Kendall had convinced her to go out, not that she was complaining now about that decision because it led her to Marissa. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

Bianca walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. A smile broke out on her face when she saw who was on the other side. After a deep breath, she opened the door. "Hey."

Marissa's smile was just as bright as Bianca's. "Hey yourself. I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, not at all. Come on in. I was just thinking about dinner."

"Oh, so you haven't eaten yet?"

"No, and judging by the contents of my refrigerator, or more like the lack thereof, I won't be anytime soon. That is unless I go back out, and I really don't feel like doing that."

"Do you like Chinese?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, you're in luck! I come bearing Chinese food." Marissa grinned, and she held up a large paper bag.

"Seriously?" Bianca couldn't believe she didn't see the bag when she had let Marissa in. "I couldn't. That's your dinner."

"Yes, you can. I ordered extra. Seriously though, it's been a long day, and I just didn't feel like cooking. I also remembered that you had class tonight and had a feeling that you wouldn't get a chance to eat in between work and class. That can't happen. You need to take care of yourself. Now, I have to admit that I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You are, huh? What are they?"

"Well, you can get sick if you don't take care of yourself. If that happens, you might not be up for our date tomorrow, and that would be a tragedy of epic proportions."

Bianca burst out laughing. "Oh really? A tragedy of epic proportions? You don't say?"

"Okay, maybe tragedy isn't the right word, but it would be really bad and make me very sad. It would probably crush me."

"Well, we can't have that, can we now?"

Marissa grinned. "Nope."

Bianca shook her head, clearly amused. The brunette glanced over to her dining table and saw that it was covered with some of her books and other documents she was using to help with research for a paper for her class. She turned back to the redhead. "Are you okay with eating in the living room?"

"Sure. I'm good with whatever works."

"Okay. Make yourself comfortable, and I'll grab some plates and something for us to drink. How does some red wine sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Marissa started to unload the takeout bag and placed the containers on the coffee table.

Bianca returned with plates, napkins, and some utensils before she made another trip to the kitchen for their wine and glasses. While the brunette poured the wine, Marissa opened the various containers and dished everything out after she checked with Bianca as to what she wanted. If anyone had seen the ease and effortlessness in how the couple worked together, they would not have believed they had only known each other for two days.

"Do you want chopsticks?"

"Definitely." Bianca said confidently. She was good at using them. The brunette took a set from Marissa and noted that the other pair was still sitting on the coffee table. "What about you?"

Marissa scrunched her face and sighed. "I'm going to stick with a fork if that's okay. When it comes to using chopsticks, let's just say that it's best for everyone that I don't." The redhead saw the questioning look on Bianca's face and continued. "There was an incident the last time I attempted to use them, and I almost took someone's eye out as a result."

Bianca's first thought was how adorable Marissa looked when she scrunched her face up like she had just done. Her next thought was a cross between confusion and amusement. "Wait. You did what? How? And don't you dare say that you can't tell me because there is no way you can just leave it there."

"Yeah, I figured as much as soon as the words left my mouth. Some friends and I went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner one time. They knew how bad I was at using them, but they wouldn't let up. I mean, they were relentless. So, I finally gave up and said I would use them. I think I got some sauce on my fingers because when I went to use them to pick up some sweet and sour chicken, I lost my grip. One of the chopsticks slipped out of my hand and flew across the table and almost hit one of my friends in the eye. To the surprise of no one, they have never asked me to try them again. Of course, they still tease me about it to this day as only friends will do." Marissa could tell Bianca was doing her utmost not to burst out laughing. "Go ahead. It's alright. You can laugh. My ego was bruised, but I'm over it and can definitely see the humor in it."

The brunette couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Hearing Bianca's laugh was like music to Marissa's ears. She had never heard anything as beautiful, and the redhead promised herself that she would do whatever she could to hear it again and to bring that same joy to Bianca again.

Bianca wiped tears from her eyes as her laughter slowly subsided. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Marissa chuckled. "I get it. I really do. You'd be laughing even harder if you had seen my friend's face. Her eyes bugged out kind of like a cartoon character."

"I can only imagine. You know, I could teach you how use them if you'd like. I'm pretty good with them."

"I think I'm hopeless. A few others have tried and have failed miserably."

"Maybe you've just never had the right teacher."

The couple shared an intense gaze as Bianca's statement seemed to take on another meaning.

Marissa cleared her throat, but her voice was still raspy. "I wouldn't want to hurt you. I'd never forgive myself if I did."

Bianca could see the truth behind those words in the hazel eyes staring back at her. "I believe you. Oh, I have an idea! I'll be right back!"

There was definitely something mischievous in those chocolate eyes, but the redhead didn't have the chance to question it. Bianca had jumped up off the sofa and dashed down the hallway. The brunette returned no more than a minute or two later sporting a huge grin and ski goggles.

As hard as she tried, Marissa wasn't able to hold in her laughter as she gazed at the goofy grin on Bianca's face. "You are adorkable."

"Maybe. But I do have the proper eye protection to teach you."

"Shut up. I'll think about it. Now, please take those off. I miss seeing your eyes."

Bianca blushed and removed the goggles as requested.

"Much better." Marissa said softly.

"Thank you." Bianca bit her lip and then decided to change the subject. "Tell me about your day. You said it was a long one. Why is that?"

"After breakfast, I went back home and unpacked some more before I had to go into the office. Human Resources needed me to sign some papers. I ran into Caleb when I was there. We talked for a little bit. He's going to be my mentor."

"That's great. He seems a little gruff, but underneath it all, he's really sweet. Don't tell him I said that though."

"Your secret is safe with me. While we were talking, I told him that I was anxious to get started. He came up with what I think was a pretty awesome idea. He took me down to the legal aid clinic that the firm supports, and he showed me around. I'm going to spend part of my time working there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There were so many people there that need legal advice, but they can't afford to go to a big firm. I can help them, and that's why I became a lawyer."

Bianca could see the passion Marissa had for both the law and for helping people in her eyes and also hear it in her voice. "That's wonderful. You'll do great, Counselor. I just know it."

"Thanks! We ended up spending more time there than either of us thought we would. When we were done, I came back home and unpacked some more and ran some errands which helped me get a little more familiar with Pine Valley. I asked around, and most of the people said this was the best Chinese place. We're they right?"

"They were. It's my favorite actually."

Marissa pumped her fist. "Yes!"

Bianca laughed at the redhead's response.

"So, you know about my day. Tell me about yours."

"I have to say that breakfast was definitely the highlight. That is until dinner."

"That's good to hear. The same goes for me. What about the middle?"

"Work was okay. Kendall cornered me and asked me about this morning. She called while I was getting ready to meet you. That's part of the reason I was late."

Marissa raised an eyebrow. "Part of the reason. What was the other part?"

"I was nervous and had a hard time picking out something to wear."

"Well, if you ask me, you definitely picked the right outfit. And for what it's worth, I was really nervous too."

"It's worth a lot, and thank you. Anyway, having met Kendall, I'm sure you have a little bit of an idea of what she's like when she wants to know something. I'll put it like this. She's like your friends, relentless."

"Yeah, I got that impression. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had met you for breakfast, and she asked if it was a date. I told her it was. She was happy about that. Kendall likes you. You made a great impression on her, Counselor."

"I'm very happy to hear that, Doc. I like her too, and Greenlee."

"I'm not a doctor."

" _Yet._ You're not a doctor _yet_. You will be, and you're going to be a really good one."

Bianca grinned. She couldn't remember the last time someone outside of her family had expressed such faith in her. It was definitely an incredible feeling. "I told her about us going out tomorrow night."

"And what did you tell her about that?"

"Nice try, Counselor, but I'm not telling you."

Marissa scowled playfully. "Fine. You can't blame a girl for trying."

"No, you can't. Anyway, things were going pretty good until …"

"Until?"

"Our Mom showed up, and she was demanding answers."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"She wanted to know why I hadn't told her about you yet."

"I'm confused. If you hadn't told her about me, then how did she know?"

"Opal told her. As Opal puts it, Mom is her best gal pal. She's also one of the biggest gossips in town. You distracted me so much that I forgot all of that."

"I distracted you that much, huh?" Marissa grinned.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You're getting awfully cocky, Counselor."

"Sorry, kinda. So, what happened next with your Mom?"

"I lost it and blew up at her. I told I'd had enough. I was tired of her having people spy on me. I told her to tell Opal to butt out and mind her own business. Look, I know my Mom loves me, and I don't know if I could've gotten through what happened with my ex without her and Kendall. It's just that she's so overprotective. Sometimes, it's to the point where I feel like I'm being smothered, and I can't breathe. I want her to realize that I'm adult and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Yes, I've made mistakes, but who hasn't? Lord knows that she has. It just gets old, and I'm so tired of it. I want her to stop trying to control my life. It's my life after all and not hers."

Marissa simply nodded and listened as Bianca vented her frustration for a few minutes.

Bianca stopped and glanced at Marissa. "I'm sorry. This probably is not the kind of conversation you thought we would be having tonight."

"It's okay. I get it, and I don't mind. If you need to, vent away. I'm more than happy to listen, and hopefully, I can help by doing so."

"I appreciate that. I really do. I'm sure it sounds like I'm a whiny, spoiled little rich girl."

"It doesn't seem like that at all to me. You're probably one of the most down to earth people I know. I do understand where you're coming from to some degree. Devon is a small town, and everybody knows everybody else's business. I couldn't do anything sometimes without my parents finding out about it before I got home. Do you want some advice?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, the one thing I got from what you were saying is that your Mom loves you, and you love her. That's plain as day. You obviously know her better than I do, but I don't think she's trying to control you. I just think she's trying to protect, but she's going about it the wrong way. Now for the advice. Talk with her. Don't yell even though you may want to and have every right to. Just talk with her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her what you just told me. Eventually, it'll get through to her."

"You're mighty optimistic there, Counselor. Why is that? Personal experience?" Bianca teased lightly.

Marissa paused. "Yeah, you could say that. There's something I should tell you. I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to get to know you a little more before I did. I'll explain everything and answer any questions that you might have. Okay?"

Bianca nodded. She was slightly concerned by what Marissa said. "Okay. What is it?"

"I have a twin sister."

 **/**

 **A/N: The idea of Marissa having a twin sister in this story just came to me today. Her name will not be Babe, and she will not bear any resemblance to her. Remember, Marissa is Roy and Lydia's biological daughter in this story. I need your help with something though. I'm torn between two names for her. I'm thinking either Melissa (Mel for short) or Fiona (Fi for short). Melissa because parents tend to give twins similar names. As for Fiona, I just kind of like the name. Let me know your thoughts, please. See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Also, thank you for your input on Marissa's sister's name. It was a landslide. You're getting an update on this story pretty quick because I really wanted to tell you about Marissa's sister. I hope your good with what I did. The idea for her character popped into my head, and I just had to go with it. Please make sure to read the author's notes at the end. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

"I have a twin sister."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Her name is Fiona, Fi for short. I'm older by a couple of minutes."

"Are you identical twins?"

"No, we're not. We are both redheads like our Mom, but I'm a couple of inches taller though and have hazel eyes where she has green ones. There is one other difference, and it's significant. Fi has Down syndrome."

Bianca was surprised. That was not something she was expecting to hear. "Oh."

"The reason I didn't tell you before isn't because I'm embarrassed or ashamed of her. It's just that we're very protective of her, and you just never know how …"

"How people will react when they hear that?"

Marissa nodded. "Exactly. Like I said, we're very protective of her."

"I can certainly understand that."

"I'm not nearly as bad as I used to be when it comes to being overprotective of her. I've learned to ease up, especially after she called me on it when I was in college. Our parents are a little better than they used to be as well, but I get the feeling they're like your Mom. I guess it's different with parents."

"I think you're right about that."

"Yeah. I'm sure you know as well as I do that people can be cruel. When people find out that I'm bi, well, let's just say that I've been called a lot of names and none of them nice."

Bianca nodded. "Same here. It's really hard sometimes. They don't know anything about me, but they feel this need to call me so many ugly names when I've done nothing to them. They feel the need to judge me."

"Yes. So, I find myself being very careful about who I talk with about Fi. Some of the names they've called her? It just makes me so damn mad. People can say whatever they want about me but not my sister. They need to leave Fiona the hell alone. She's innocent and doesn't have a mean bone in her body. She has never hurt anyone. These people don't realize how much what they say hurts her, and there's no reason for them to hate like they do or make fun of her." Marissa's voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm sorry. People can be cruel and thoughtless. It's like it makes them feel better to put somebody else down. It makes no sense at all."

"No, it doesn't. So, that's why I'm careful about who I tell."

"But you told me only after two days."

Marissa sighed. "I know. There's just something about you. I can't put my finger on it, but I feel I can trust you. There's just this connection. It's hard to explain. Am I making any sense?"

Bianca smiled. "I know what you mean, and yeah, you're making sense, at least to me. Tell me about Fiona?"

The brightest smile appeared on Marissa's face. "Of course! Fi has the purest soul I've ever known. She has the biggest heart too and the best smile. Oh, her smile lights up a room. Do you want to see a picture?"

"Definitely! It's only fair. You do know what my sister looks like and my Mom too."

Marissa retrieved her cellphone and pulled up the picture of her family that served as her device's wallpaper. "True! I'm more than happy to show you my family. We did a selfie of the four of us the day before I moved here. They threw me a going away party. This is my Mom aka Lydia, my Dad aka Roy, and Fiona."

Bianca looked at the picture and smiled. "You really look like your Mom, but you have your Dad's chin. You also have the same glint in your eyes that he does."

"Yeah, Mom says the exact same thing. She calls it her curse. Mom says when she sees that glint that she knows that we're up to no good."

The brunette studied the picture further. She spotted two of the more telltale signs of Down syndrome, the slanted eyes and flattened nose, right away. Then, Bianca saw it. "You're right about her smile. That's amazing. There's just such a joyfulness there. It's beautiful."

Marissa smiled as she looked at the picture, her eyes tearing up slightly. "Yeah, it really is."

"It's just like yours." Bianca said earnestly which caused Marissa to blush. "This is a great picture of all of you. Does the firm know about Fiona?"

"No, it never came up. They will know though as soon as I put this picture on my desk. I just need to get it enlarged and framed."

"You don't have to worry. They won't have any problems with this."

"Yeah, I got that feeling from them when I interviewed. Caleb told me that one of the charities they do volunteer work for is Special Olympics."

"So, what else can you tell me about her?"

"Fi's IQ is on the higher end of those with Down's. She still lives at home, but Mom and Dad converted the top floor of our house which basically gives Fi her own apartment. She is taking some classes at the local college and has a job. She is a teaching assistant at the elementary school in Devon and works with the kindergarteners and first graders. They love 'Miss Fi'. That's what they all call her. She definitely loves them. I watched her in class one time, and she is so good with them."

"You're very proud of her, aren't you?"

Marissa nodded. "I am. Fi always tells me that she's proud of me and that I'm her hero. But to me, she's the real hero. Every day holds a new struggle or challenge for her, but she doesn't give up. She doesn't let it get to her. Fi just keeps on trying. She persists. It's amazing everything that she's accomplished. They said that she should go to another school, a special school. She didn't want that because she wanted to go to regular school with me. They didn't think she would graduate, but she did. It was all on her own too. I never saw anyone work as hard as her. Fi wanted to teach, and she is. Granted, it's not advanced math or anything like that, but the lessons she teaches are more valuable than anything you can learn in a textbook. She wanted to go to college, and she is. All in all, my little sister is badass."

Hearing Marissa talk about her sister, something became crystal clear to Bianca. "I understand now. Where your passion for the law comes from. Fiona's why, or at least a large reason why, you became a lawyer and fight the way you do, care about helping people the way you do."

"She is. I see the challenges that Fi faces, and the doors that are closed to her that shouldn't be. I want to do what I can to change that. I can't find a cure for her. There is none. What I can do though is fight for her rights. And hopefully while I'm doing that, I can make things a little better for her and others."

Bianca smiled softly. "If you ask me, Fiona's big sister is pretty badass too."

Marissa ducked her head slightly and then began to protest. "I don't know about that."

"Well, I do, and from where I'm sitting, that's exactly what I'm seeing. Was it tough growing up?"

"A little. Having a child with specials needs definitely has its challenges. She needed so much of our parents' attention when she was younger, but it was never done at my expense. I never once felt that they didn't love me or that they loved her more than me. Mom and Dad had to plan early on for her future for obvious reasons. They've set money aside specifically for Fi's long term care since the day we were born. Individuals with Down's tend to have more health issues so that was done out of necessity. Things were a little tight growing up because of that at times, but I never really felt like I was missing out on too much. There was one exception however. The older I got, the more I realized that if I wanted to go to a really good college I wouldn't be able to depend on them helping me too much financially. It would be too much of a strain on them. I knew my best chance to get into a good school was to get a scholarship. So, I worked my butt off, and I was able to get a full ride to Harvard. By doing that, I was able to take that burden off their shoulders. I knew that it was the one thing I could do to help them after everything they did for me and Fiona."

Bianca nodded. "I'll amend my earlier statement slightly. You're pretty amazing too."

"They're my family. It's what you do, no matter how much they try and shield you or drive you nuts."

"Why do I have the feeling that this conversation has circled back around to me?"

"Because you're very smart. Look. Your Mom loves you. She just wants to make sure that you're okay. That you don't get hurt again or as badly as you have been. I'm guessing your ex has something to with that. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I'm here and willing to listen."

Bianca sighed. Marissa had opened up to her by telling her about her sister. If anything was to happen between the two of them, Bianca knew she would eventually have to open up to Marissa about her past, and the brunette found herself wanting to. "Well, Mom has always been protective, but she's even more so now after my breakup. Reese, my ex, she … it wasn't pretty. I thought we were doing good. Reese was smart and beautiful. We had fun and seemed to have a lot in common, and she said the right things. We moved in together, and I'll admit that we might have done the stereotypical u-hauling. Everything seemed to be moving in the right direction though. It turns out I was wrong.

I realized that when I had to go out of town for work, and the trip happened to be around her birthday. I hated that, and trust me when I say that she let me know how much she hated it as well. It wasn't like I didn't feel bad enough, but she just heaped the guilt on me. On the way there, I had made up my mind that I was not going to miss her birthday. I was going to do whatever I needed to do in order to be home in time to celebrate it with her and to make it as special as I could. So, I worked as hard as I could and was able to wrap everything up early. I switched my flight and was going to surprise her. It did not turn out like I thought it would. You know the saying, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry? Yeah, truer words were never spoken, at least in my case. See, I was the one that was surprised." Bianca paused. While she was over Reese now, the betrayal still stung a little. "I got home and found her in our bed with another woman."

Marissa winced at the revelation. She could see the hurt, the betrayal in Bianca's eyes. If she ever ran into Reese, Marissa knew she would definitely be giving the woman a piece of her mind. "I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Thank you. What can you say? I hate to admit that it gets worse though. I threw them both out. I just couldn't deal with Reese at that moment. I needed time to think. She gave me a couple of days and then called. She apologized, at first. Then, everything went off the rails. Reese tried to blame me for her cheating."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me. How in the hell was it your fault? You didn't believe her, right?"

"No, I didn't. The more she talked, the more I realized how manipulative she was and had been during our relationship. There was something else I realized during that conversation. It wasn't the first time that she had cheated on me. It turns out that she had cheated quite a lot. That's when I pretty much lost it. I called Kendall and Greenlee, and they helped me clear everything of Reese's out, including our bed. Actually, Kendall even rented a dumpster. She tolerated Reese when we were together. The good thing is that she never said 'I told you so'. I really appreciated that. In case you're wondering, this is a new place. The lease on my old apartment was up a couple of months after the breakup. I decided to let it run out, found this place and bought it. I needed a clean start."

"I can understand that. So, what happened to Reese? Any chance I might run into her? I might like to have a few words with her."

Bianca couldn't help but smile at Marissa's statement. She had a feeling that the redhead wouldn't be sharing very kind words with ex. "She left town. My Mom encouraged her to do so. She told Reese that it was in her best interest to leave. I don't know what else was said during their conversation. Neither one would tell me. Reese stopped by my office and made one more final plea for us to get back together, but that was never going to happen. I couldn't trust her any longer, and without trust in a relationship, what do you have? I told her no. There was no us anymore. I wished her well and told her goodbye and that I never wanted to see her again. That was the last time I saw her."

"And how are you doing?" Marissa needed to know if Bianca had any lingering feelings for her ex. If the brunette did, it would make having a relationship with her difficult. Marissa didn't want to be a rebound.

"Good. I'll admit that it was tough, but I'm over her. I realized what we had wasn't real. If it was, she wouldn't have cheated on me or lied to me." Bianca looked Marissa in eyes. "I know my past is messy and that you might have reservations because of it. You have every right to feel that way. I also know we just met, but I really like you. I'd like to see if there's something there and where it might go. What do you think?" Bianca held her breath as she waited for an answer.

Marissa considered her answer before she replied. "You're right. Your past is messy, but who doesn't have a messy past? You know about my sister. There are some people that would want me to not have anything to do with her or acknowledge her. There are also some who would hear about her condition and run for the hills."

"Fiona having Down syndrome doesn't make any difference to me. She's your sister, and she hasn't done anything wrong. She has a genetic disorder, something that occurred by chance. For someone to make you choose between her and them, or leave you because of that? That's just wrong on so many levels."

"And so is leaving you because of your past. You say you're over her. I believe you, and yeah, I really like you too. I want to see where this could go. I'm in if you are."

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly. "I'm in, Counselor."

"Yeah?" Marissa grinned.

"Yeah."

"I … I'd really like to kiss you but only if that's okay with you."

"It's definitely okay. I'd really like that too."

The couple leaned in slowly and kissed. It was soft and tentative but perfect to them, and when they separated, both had blinding smiles on their faces. They both wanted more but didn't want to push or rush anything. Their conversation that evening had been intense, and to jump into something more at that point didn't quite seem right. Both women wanted to get this right so they would take their time. Marissa decided that she would follow Bianca's lead and let her set the pace.

"So, where are you taking me tomorrow night?"

Bianca laughed. "Nice try, but I'm still not telling you."

"Fine." Marissa huffed in fake annoyance. She picked up the two fortune cookies that were included with their meal and held them out. "You pick first."

The brunette eyed the cookies and picked the one on the right. Bianca cracked it open and read the fortune inside. "You will find love when you are not expecting it."

Hazel eyes locked with warm chocolate ones before Marissa broke the silence. "I like that one. It's pretty good."

Bianca took a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, it is. Okay, your turn."

Marissa smiled and read her fortune aloud. "That which is right and true is worth fighting for."

"That sounds pretty perfect for you, Counselor."

"I have a feeling that it would be a good one for you too, Doc. Okay. Since you're not going to tell me where we're going tomorrow, will you at least tell me how I should dress?"

"Casual, but not too casual."

"So, that would rule out my cutoffs, tank top, and flip flops?" Marissa quipped.

"Unfortunately, yes, at least this time. Maybe you should keep that in mind though for when the pool opens."

"I'll be sure to do that. How was class?"

"It was good. Some of the subjects can be tough, but you need to hear and read about them to get a full understanding. Your Mom teaches, right?"

"Yes. She and Fiona are at the same school, but they teach in different grades. Mom only put in a good word for her. Fi did the rest and got the job fair and square. Mom has said that teaching has definitely changed over the years. Her role has evolved. She's not just a teacher anymore. There are so many things they have to be mindful of. She loves what she does though and is really good at it. That's why I have a feeling that you'll be good as a psychologist or counselor, or how ever else you use that degree when you open your shelter. You listen, and you care. Those are important skills."

"Thank you. I try. Mom doesn't quite understand why I want to do what I want to, but she does her best to be supportive. That's means a lot to me. It's not easy for her, but she tries."

"That's what matters."

"What about your parents?"

"They are super supportive, now at least. It was tough on them when I told them that I was going to Harvard because I would be so far from them. They came around though. Fi helped them the most. She reminded them that they were always encouraging her not to settle. It was really hard for them to have any type of comeback on that one."

Bianca chuckled. "I can imagine. She sounds amazing. It must have been hard being away from her."

"She is, and it was. Fi has always been my biggest cheerleader. With that kind of encouragement, belief, and faith, there was no going back. I had to go. We talked a few times a week. Skype made it easier for all of us. I went home when I could, and they would come up and see me. It will be a little easier now since I'm in the same state and a lot closer. What about you with your family?"

"I've always lived here. After my Mom and Dad got divorced, he moved to New York, and I would visit him when our schedules were in synch. Mom traveled a lot so Kendall and I would stay with our Grandma Mona during the school year if Mom was out of town. During the summers, we would travel with Mom and got to see a lot of the world. While I enjoyed that, I always loved coming home. Kendall went through a phase of never wanting to be here for too long, but as she got older, that changed. When we traveled, I saw a lot of people not as fortunate as me. I saw their suffering, and that's when I knew I wanted to do something about it, help them, give them a safe place where they can get the help they need and develop the skills to survive. A place where they know they can go to get out of that toxic situation they find themselves. A place that shows them they can end the cycle of violence that they are in."

Marissa smiled as she heard the passion Bianca had on the subject. She could see it in her eyes as well. It was the same passion she had witnessed the previous day when she mentioned her desire to open a shelter. "When you're ready to open that shelter, let me know, and I'll be there to help however I can."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"I have no doubt that I will need legal counsel."

"Sign me up."

"Done! So, when will you see your family again?"

"In a couple of weeks. Mom and Fi will be on spring break, and Dad is going to try and take a few days off. The plan is for them to come here since I won't have the time to take off yet to go back to Devon. Do you think you could help me come up with some ideas of things to do with them here?"

"Yeah, I'd love to help!"

"Thank you! I ... I told my Mom about meeting you. I hope that's okay."

"You did? Yeah, it's okay. I … I had planned to tell my Mom about you after we got to know each other a little more, but as you know, Opal beat me to it." Bianca was still ticked off about that.

"I know you're not happy about what she did, but having talked to Opal in general, she really cares about you. I really don't think she meant anything by it. She just wasn't thinking."

Bianca sighed. "You're right. I know she didn't mean anything by it, but sometimes, Opal is just too much. I'll talk to her and tell her to back off. That's a conversation I really need to have with my Mom too. I know she does what she does out of love, but damn, she needs to ease up."

"Tell her that." Marissa encouraged the brunette.

Before Bianca could respond, her cellphone rang. "Speaking of."

"Your mom?"

Bianca nodded. "The one and only."

"Answer it."

"Hi, Mom."

" _Bianca, sweetheart. Could we talk? Please."_

"I have company right now."

" _I see."_

"I'm going to go." Marissa lowered her voice.

"Could you hold on a second, Mom?"

" _Of course, sweetheart."_ Erica said as she strained to hear her daughter's conversation. The diva assumed the other person was the mysterious Marissa, and this only fed her curiosity.

Bianca turned to Marissa who was already standing and preparing to leave. "You don't have to go. I can call her back later."

"I know, but you should really talk to her now. My folks always tell me that it's never a good idea to let an argument go on for too long, to let it fester, and when one side is offering an olive branch, you should take it."

"Okay. Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight." Bianca leaned in and kissed Marissa. It was short but sweet, and it left both women smiling.

"Goodnight."

/

Bianca sighed happily as she closed and locked the door. She giggled as she leaned against it. Thoughts of her mother waiting to talk with her were all but forgotten until she heard Erica's voice coming through the cellphone as she called her name.

"Hi. Sorry about that, Mom. What would you like to talk about?"

Erica cleared her throat. _"Do you have time to talk? I don't want to interrupt."_

"It's fine. My company just left. And before you ask, it was Marissa. She surprised me with dinner because she didn't think I would have the chance to grab something between work and class."

" _Well, that was very nice of her. Was she right? We have talked about this, you know."_

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yes, she was, and I know we have. I was just getting ready to fix something, but thanks to her, I didn't have to."

" _May I ask how she knows where you live?"_

"When we were talking this morning at Krystal's, we discovered that we live in the same complex."

" _I see."_

"Uh huh. Let's get back to why you called, Mom."

" _Yes. I wanted to apologize for earlier today."_

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

Erica huffed in annoyance. Not only did she hate apologizing to anyone, but she wasn't thrilled with the tone in her youngest daughter's voice. The diva knew that Bianca was right, and she supposed that her daughter earned the right to have her current attitude. It didn't mean that she liked it though. _"You and your sister are just alike. Yes, I do. I was wrong in how I approached you earlier. I know that I tend to go overboard in my concern for you and your sister. I only do it because I love both of you and can't stand to see either of you hurt. I do realize that you are an adult and perfectly capable of handling your life. You need to realize, however, that no matter how old you may be, you will always be my baby. When you have children, you will realize what that means and just how difficult it is to step back and let them take control. I promise you that I will do my best to do better."_

Bianca wanted to stay mad at her Mom, but she couldn't, especially when she knew how difficult it was for her to apologize and admit when she was wrong. "I accept your apology."

" _Thank you. I will also talk to Opal. She cares a great deal about you and did not mean to hurt you."_

"I appreciate that, Mom."

" _Did you and Marissa have a good evening?"_

"We did. We talked about her family. They will be visiting her in a couple of weeks when her Mom and sister are on spring break. She's hoping that her Dad will be able to take some time off as well."

" _She has a sister?"_ This was news to her. Marissa having a sister was a fact that not been mentioned by either Opal or Kendall, and Erica was positive they would have said something to her had they known it.

"Yes, a twin. Mom, I'm going to ask you to do something for me. I know it's going to be hard for you, but I want your word on this."

" _What is it?"_

"Please don't ask me about her sister or investigate her. I know you'll want to do both, but I'm asking you not to. This isn't my story to tell. It's Marissa's, and she will tell people in her own time. Actually, people will know when her family comes to visit. I'm respecting her privacy, and I'm asking you to do this for me."

Erica fought every instinct she had but finally relented because of the tentative truce they had just reached. Also, Bianca didn't ask her for a great deal. This seemed important to her. _"Very well. I will wait."_

"Thank you."

" _You're welcome. Now, will you tell me about Marissa?"_

Bianca smiled. "I'd be happy to. What would you like to know?"

" _Kendall mentioned that the two of you are going out tomorrow on a date and that you asked her out for it. What do you have planned?"_

"I suppose I can tell you that as long as you promise that you won't show up during it. Marissa was trying to get me to tell her, but I want it to be a surprise."

" _You have my word that I will not show up."_

/

Marissa's smile never left her face as she walked a few doors down to her place. No sooner was she home then the redhead felt her cellphone vibrate indicating that she had a call.

"Hi, Mom."

" _Hi, Rissa. How was your day?"_

"It was really good. I'm going to be able to help out at a legal clinic as part of my job."

" _That's wonderful. I know how much you wanted to do something like that."_

"Yeah, it is."

" _What else happened?"_

"I just got back from having dinner with Bianca."

" _Really? You had breakfast with her and now dinner."_

Marissa rolled her eyes. She could tell her Mom was intrigued by the tone of her voice. "Yes, really. It wasn't a date though, not really. It was spur of the moment. I knew she had class after she got off work and didn't think she would have time to grab anything to eat. Plus, I didn't feel like cooking anything. So, I stopped and picked up some Chinese food for us in the hopes that she would want to eat with me, and she did."

" _That was very thoughtful of you, not that I'm surprised by that though. How was dinner then?"_

"Really good. We talked, and I got to know her more. I uh … I told her about Fiona."

" _You did?"_ Lydia was surprised. She knew how protective Marissa was of her sister. For her to open up like this, especially to someone she'd just met, told the older woman that her daughter thought Bianca was someone special. Lydia hadn't had a chance to talk to Krystal yet about her, but she knew she would definitely be making the time soon to do just that. _"How did that go?"_

"Honestly? It went really well. Bianca really wanted to know about her. She asked me some questions, and she listened. More importantly, Bianca didn't judge or seem put off. She said she could tell how proud I was of Fi and how much she meant to me. Bianca also understood why I didn't tell her about Fi right away."

" _I'm very happy to hear that. Is there a chance that we might get to meet Bianca when we come to visit?"_

"Yeah, I think so. I'd like her to meet all of you. Do you know if Dad will be able to come?"

" _Actually, that's why I'm calling. Well, one of the reasons. He was able to get the time off so you will have all three of us there."_

"That's great! I can't wait for you guys to come. What's the other reason for you calling?"

Lydia chuckled. _"You were just talking about her. Your sister had a very good day at school and wanted to tell you all about it."_

"Yeah? Put her on then!"

There was some jostling on the other end of the line as the phone exchanged hands.

" _Hi, Rissa!"_

"Hey, Fi! Mom said you had a good day."

" _I did!"_

"Tell me about it."

" _I will, but first, I want to hear about your girlfriend Bianca!"_

Marissa shook her head as she overheard her Mom laughing on the other end of the line. Lydia knew that the one person that Marissa could never say 'no' to was Fiona. She also knew that her sister didn't need any encouragement to question or tease her about her love life. "Okay."

 **/**

 **A/N: So, what do you think about Fiona? I had a cousin with Down's. Unfortunately, he had severe health issues as some with Down's do, and he was only with us about a year. I do remember how happy he was as well as the smile he had. It was definitely special. I've done a little research, and some individuals with Down's are highly functional. I also see Bianca respecting Marissa's privacy on this subject, protecting her a little. As hard as it may be for Erica not to snoop further, she made a promise to Bianca, and to break it would mean for to go back into the doghouse. Besides, she'll find out soon enough. Okay, I should go work on 'Things Change'. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. I'm glad you all like Fiona. For those of you who have family members like Fiona, I promise I will do my best with her portrayal. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Krystal looked up from the bar when she heard the door to the restaurant open. She smiled when Bianca walked in. Krystal had known the younger woman for a few years, and she couldn't recall her ever looking happier than she did at the moment.

"Good morning, Bianca. How are you today?"

"Good morning, Krystal. I'm good, really good. How about you?"

"I can't complain. Would you like your usual?"

"Yes, I would, please. I'd also like to talk to you for a minute if I could?"

"Of course. Why don't you go have a seat, let me get your coffee, and then, we'll talk."

"Thank you." When Bianca turned around to find a place to sit, she literally ran into the one person she hadn't wanted to, at least not yet. "Opal."

From Bianca's less than warm greeting, Opal knew she had some groveling to do. She hated that Bianca was angry with her, but she couldn't blame her. "Good morning, Bianca. I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry for telling Erica about you and Marissa before you had the chance to tell her yourself. It was wrong of me to do that. I was just so excited to see you happy. It's been too long since you've been like that, and it was good to see. Erica asked that I keep an eye on you, which I was more than glad to do, but I went too far. It's just that I care about you a great deal. I'll do better. You have my word. Look, you don't have to say anything right now."

Bianca studied the older woman for a moment. It was obvious that Erica had talked to her last night in her bid to get back into Bianca's good graces. That meant a lot to her. Bianca had to admit that Opal looked properly chastened as well, but she wasn't ready to let her off the hook just quite yet. "I'll think about what you said."

"Thank you. That's all I can ask. I should go check on things in the kitchen." Opal hurried off.

Krystal observed the interaction between the women. Something was going on between them. She didn't know what it was, but judging from the way Opal hurried off, she would say that her friend had done something to upset Bianca. Krystal shook her head and decided to let the two of them work it out between themselves. With two cups of coffee and a chocolate chip muffin in hand, she made her way to the table Bianca had chosen for them to have their discussion.

"Here you go." Krystal said as she placed one of the cups of coffee and muffin in front of Bianca.

"Thank you." Bianca took an appreciative sip of her coffee. "This is good."

"I'm glad you like it. So, what can I do for you?"

"Marissa stopped over my place last night and surprised me with dinner. She knew I had a class and figured that I wouldn't have had time to grab anything to eat."

"Judging by that smile, I'd say it was a very nice surprise."

"It was. It's not something I'm used to having someone do for me."

"Well, I know Marissa quite well. She's nothing if not thoughtful. She's a great like her parents in that regard."

"We talked about them. Rissa said they're going to come for a visit soon."

"Oh, I can't wait for that. It's been too long since I've seen Roy and Lydia. I haven't had a chance to talk to Lydia in a while, unfortunately. It will be wonderful to catch up with them."

Bianca noticed that Krystal didn't mention Fiona. She wasn't surprised. The younger woman figured that she was respecting the family's privacy. Bianca lowered her voice to make sure that no one, especially Opal, overheard them. "Rissa told me about Fiona."

Krystal's eyes grew wide hearing that revelation. For Marissa to tell someone about her sister, that was big. "She told you about Fiona."

"She did. I haven't told anyone else, and I don't plan on doing so without Rissa's permission. I understand her reasons for not telling anyone right away. People can be cruel, and she's protecting her sister. I respect that as well as her privacy."

"Thank you. I know that she would appreciate that. Her parents would as well."

"You know, just hearing her talk about Fiona though, I could tell how proud Rissa is of her and how much she loves her."

"Fiona is very special, and the two of them have such a close bond. They are each other's biggest fans."

"Yeah, I definitely got that feeling from Rissa. She showed me a picture of Fiona. Actually, it was of their whole family."

"Oh, I think I know which one you're talking about. It was from Marissa's party."

Bianca nodded. "That's the one, and that's why I'm here today. Rissa said she wanted to get copy of that picture and have it framed for her office. I was wondering if you could help me with that. I'd like to get two prints made and have them framed for her, one for her home and one for the office."

Krystal smiled. That was just like Bianca to do something so thoughtful. This only proved to Krystal that there was definitely something special happening between the two younger women. "I would be happy to help you. This gives me the perfect excuse to call Lydia. I'll ask her to send me a copy, and then, we can catch up with each other. What size are you thinking?"

"A 5x7 and an 8x10. I think that will work."

"Sounds perfect. She can take the smaller one in to work and keep the larger one at home. She'll love it. This is very sweet of you."

"Well, I could tell how much she misses them. I figure this would be like having them around for her." Bianca attempted to brush off what she was doing as if it wasn't special, but Krystal was having none of it. She knew the significance of what Bianca was doing.

"Now, you listen to me, Bianca Montgomery. This, what you're doing, is extremely thoughtful, and Marissa will appreciate it just as much as you would if she were to do this for you, which she would in a heartbeat. Marissa and her family are as close as you, Erica, and Kendall are. It was hard for her to leave home, but it was even harder for her family to have her leave. Roy and Lydia are so proud of her though. So much so that I don't know if Marissa is aware of just how much. They would never stand in the way of her dreams. Roy and Lydia know exactly what she did for them. There was no way they ever could have afforded to send her to law school, let alone Harvard. Marissa knew that, and that's why she worked her butt off to get accepted and get that full scholarship she received. Along with carrying a full course load, she worked two jobs to help relieve any financial obligations her parents felt in wanting to help her. It wasn't that they didn't do anything for her. Roy and Lydia did everything they could, and Marissa didn't complain. She understood that having to take care of Fiona required some sacrifices on all of their parts. Roy and Lydia started saving for Fiona's care the minute she was born. They knew they needed to. Fiona has obviously had her challenges and will continue to for the rest of her life. Marissa has understood that for a very long time. It was difficult at times for her when they were growing up, but as she got older, she understood more, accepted it, and helped however she could. I'm sure you've read of instances where families were torn apart due to the pressure of raising a child with special needs."

Bianca nodded. She had read of cases like that in some of her classes. "Yes. While they may love the child, the stress of caring for them can take its toll on the family emotionally, psychologically, and financially. The strain can be too much for the family, and as a result, sometimes they separate."

"Exactly. With the Taskers, that hasn't happened. In their case, it's made them stronger. They have this bond that is amazing. So, you giving Marissa this photo so she can feel like her family is around for her here is something special, something that will mean so much to her." Krystal patted Bianca's hand.

"I can't wait to meet them, especially Fiona."

"Oh, you're going to love her. Well, I think you'll love all of them. Marissa and Fiona are a perfect blend of their parents' personalities. You know, if you're nervous about meeting her parents and whether or not they'll like you, you have nothing to worry about. The same with Fiona. All they will need to do is see the smile that you've put on Marissa's face, and you'll be just fine."

"You think so?" Bianca asked nervously

"I know so." Krystal glanced over her shoulder and could see a contrite but curious Opal looking their way. "You want to tell me what's going on with you and Opal?"

Bianca sighed. "She told Mom about Marissa and me before I had the chance to do it myself. I was at work yesterday talking with Kendall, and Mom came over and started her inquisition. She wanted to know I hadn't told her. I was going to, but Opal beat me to it because of her spying for Mom. I know she means well, but sometimes …"

"I get it. I do. Judging by the way she's looking over here though, you can tell she's sorry."

"Yeah, I know. She apologized earlier, and I could tell that Mom had talked to her and told her to cool it. I made it clear to Mom yesterday to back off. She means well, and I know she doesn't want to see me hurt like I was with Reese. She needs to ease up though and let me live my life. If I get hurt, well then I get hurt. Between you and me though, Krystal, I just get this feeling with Marissa that I've never had before."

"Not even with Reese? I know how serious you were."

Bianca shook her head. "Not even with Reese. It's just different with Marissa. It kind of makes me feel a little like the lesbian cliché."

"Ah, you mean u-hauling." Krystal chuckled when Bianca raised an amused eyebrow. "What? I listen and have picked up some stuff, some terms up from you and Marissa over the years. So, I know about toaster ovens and gold stars and the like."

Bianca burst out laughing. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome. Now about Erica. She loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt. Someday when you are a mother, you'll understand. In the meantime, you are allowed to live your own life. I'm glad you stood up for yourself. That can't be easy with Erica."

"No, it's not. Mom is definitely a force of nature."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Bianca checked the time. "I better get going, or I'm going to be late for work."

"Let me get you another cup of coffee to go." Krystal said as she stood and walked over to the bar with Bianca following behind.

While Krystal fixed her coffee, Bianca got out her money to pay.

"Here you go, and thank you." Krystal said as she handed the beverage to Bianca and took payment for her order. "I'll take care of that thing for you and let you know when I have it."

"Thanks, Krystal. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, and I'm more than happy to help. Have a good day."

"You too."

/

As Bianca went to reach for one of the door's handles, the door opened, and she was greeted by Marissa.

"Good morning!"

"It certainly is now. Good morning yourself!" Marissa smiled.

Bianca's smile matched that of Marissa. "I have to say that this is a wonderful surprise."

"Same here. Although, it looks like I'm just a few minutes late."

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm heading into work. You're up and about early. I thought you'd be sleeping in a little later while you still have the chance. Or are you going into the office again?"

Marissa shook her head. "Not quite yet, but I am going in for a little while after lunch. I'm not staying late because I've got a hot date with this gorgeous, intelligent, funny, kind, and sweet brunette."

Bianca blushed as a goofy grin spread across her face. "You do, huh?"

"Yes, I do." Marissa decided right then and there that she would do everything she could to see that grin as often as she could.

/

Krystal and Opal watched the younger women from across the room. Both women sighed at what they were seeing. It was definitely the beginnings of love. Krystal then remembered her earlier conversation with Bianca and grabbed Opal.

"What are you doing?" It would be obvious to anyone that Opal was clearly annoyed as her friend pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Saving your hide. I know Bianca is already upset with you. Do you want to make it worse?"

Opal shook her head. "No, I don't. Let's go."

Once they were away from the younger women, Opal had to ask Krystal something because she was dying of curiosity. "So, what were you and Bianca talking about? It looked pretty serious. Was it about Marissa?"

Krystal shook her head. "I'm sorry, Opal, but I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. It's not my place to say. I will also warn you not to ask Bianca about it either because she won't tell you. In fact, she'll say the same thing I just did. I'm going to ask you for a favor. Don't pursue this. Don't ask any more questions about it. Please. You'll find out soon enough, but for now, let it go."

When she took a second to really think about it, Bianca was mad enough at her as it was. If Krystal was telling her to back off and also saying that Bianca would tell the same thing, for once in her life, Opal was going to listen. She nodded. "Okay, I will. No more questions, I promise."

"Thank you."

/

"So, what are you doing until then?"

"I thought I'd do a little exploring of my new home."

"Ah, prepping for the family's visit."

"Yep, the Tasker invasion. Is there someone that works for the city that I should alert so they can prepare for it?" Marissa smirked.

Bianca laughed. "If Pine Valley can survive my Mom, Kendall, and Greenlee, it can survive anything. Trust me."

"Good to know."

"Well, I should go. I don't want to, but I should. Kendall will never let me hear the end of it if I'm late."

"Oh, we can't have that." Marissa had caught sight of Krystal and Opal as they ducked into the kitchen. "How are things with you and Opal?"

"She apologized and promised to behave, respect my privacy more. I'll forgive her, eventually. I just want her to sweat a little while longer to make sure she's learned her lesson."

"Gotcha, and I'll make sure to keep that in mind should I ever find myself in your doghouse. I'll do my best to make sure that never happens though."

"Good. That's a place you definitely don't want to be in." Bianca sighed. "I've really got to go."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight then. I can't wait to go to … Where were we going again?"

"Ha! Nice try, Counselor, but no. You'll find out tonight." Bianca chuckled.

Marissa grinned. "You can't blame a girl for trying, Doc!"

"I don't suppose I can." Bianca glanced over her shoulder and didn't see Krystal or Opal. With no audience to observe them, she decided to go for it. Bianca leaned in and gave Marissa a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

Marissa could only nod before Bianca left. The redhead was wearing the biggest of grins when Krystal and Opal reappeared. The older women exchanged knowing smiles when they saw Marissa.

/

"Good morning, Marissa."

"Good morning, ladies. How are you this fine day?"

"Not as good as you it would seem." Krystal chuckled. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please, and a blueberry muffin."

"You got it. Take a seat anywhere you want." Krystal said as she headed back to the kitchen to get Marissa a freshly baked muffin.

Marissa decided to sit at the bar, and Opal placed a mug of coffee in front of her. As the younger woman added some milk and sugar to her coffee, Opal decided to do a little groveling.

"I'm not sure whether or not Bianca told you what I did."

"She did."

"I had a feeling. I just want to apologize to you as well. I overstepped, and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize to me, but since you did, apology accepted. I'm not the one you need to apologize to though. Bianca is."

"I know, and I've apologized to her. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I hurt her. Do you think you could help me out and talk to her? Maybe put in a good word for me?"

"I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"Oh, I understand." Opal started to walk away.

"Hey, Opal."

"Yes?"

"I already did."

Opal brightened hearing that. She really did like this newcomer. "You did?"

Marissa shrugged. "I can see how much you care about her and that you didn't mean to hurt Bianca. Just don't do it again."

"Thank you, and I won't. You have my word on that." Opal could see Marissa was serious, and she would only be giving Opal one warning.

"You're welcome. I'd advise giving her some time and some more groveling."

"I'll do that." Opal smiled. "Thank you again. If there's anything I can help you with, just let me know, and I'm not talking about coffee."

/

It was later that day when Krystal finally had the time to call her friend.

" _Krystal! How have you been? How are Tad and Jenny?"_

"Hi, Lydia. I'm good, and so are they. How are you and the rest of your crew?"

" _We're doing good. We're missing Marissa, but we'll be seeing her soon. Plus, she is a lot closer to us now than when she was in school. It also helps knowing that you're around to help if she were to need it."_

"You know that I will. I have to tell you though that she's doing just fine here. I'd also tell you not to worry, but you're a mom and we can't help it when it comes to our kids."

" _Very true, my friend."_

"I hear the three of you are coming to town during spring break."

" _Yes, we are! I can't wait to see Marissa again, and you too. It's been way too long, my friend."_

"That it has."

" _So, I was going to call you tonight, but you beat me to the punch. I need some information. My daughter tells me that she has met someone that she thinks is very special. This woman is so special in fact that she has told her about Fiona."_

"Yes, she has. Her name is Bianca Montgomery, which I'm sure Marissa told you."

" _She did. And is she anything like Marissa has described her?"_

"How did she describe her?"

" _Marissa said that Bianca was intelligent, kind, funny, thoughtful, and beautiful. That's only half of what she said."_

Krystal laughed. "Well, I think Marissa described her perfectly. Bianca is definitely all of that. She is one of the kindest, sweetest, and most thoughtful people I've ever met. In fact, I would put her on par with the Tasker women."

" _Really? She's that special? Marissa wasn't exaggerating?"_

"Really. In fact when I tell you about something she did, you'll be signing up to join her fan club. Let me tell you a little more about her first. Did Marissa tell you about her family?"

" _Yes, she did. Erica Kane's daughter! Who would have thought?"_

"I know."

" _So, tell me about Erica. What's she like?"_

"She loves her daughters and would do anything for them. I will tell you that anyone who has hurt them has paid dearly. Reminds me of someone near and dear."

Despite her best efforts, Lydia chuckled. She remembered several dustups she had had over the years when others had been nasty to both of her daughters, Marissa for being bisexual and Fiona for her Downs syndrome. Those individuals had been left regretting what they had said by the time Lydia was done with them. _"I have no idea who you're talking about."_

"Right." Krystal wasn't fooled by her friend's response. She knew better because she had witnessed several of those verbal smack-downs. "Erica can be intimidating, and she uses that to her advantage. The thing with her though is that she respects people that stand up for themselves. So, I think Marissa will be okay when she finally meets her."

Lydia laughed fully this time. _"Marissa definitely doesn't have a problem with that."_

"That's because she gets it from her parents."

" _Seriously though, do you think she'll be okay?"_ Lydia couldn't help but be worried about her daughter. She'd heard and read the stories about Erica and needed to know if daughter would be okay.

"I think Marissa will be just fine. Erica just wants to make sure that her daughters don't get hurt, and knowing Marissa like I do, I know that's not something she would do. I don't think the two of them will have a problem. Besides, Kendall is a fan of Marissa's."

" _Oh yes, from the incident on St. Patrick's Day. Tell me about Kendall."_

"Ah, Kendall. She is something else." Krystal related a few stories involving Kendall as well as Greenlee because she couldn't really talk about one without talking about the other.

" _I can see where Marissa would get along with those two. Now, what's this story you were going to tell me about Bianca?"_

"Bianca was in to the restaurant today and told me that Marissa had told her about Fiona."

" _She did. I talked with Marissa last night, and she told me she had talked with her about Fi. That right there told me how much Marissa likes her."_

"Well, the feeling is very much mutual. Bianca asked for a favor. Marissa had shown her the picture of the four of you from her party. It gave Bianca an idea. She asked if I could help get a couple copies of it."

" _Why?"_

"Bianca would like to get them framed for Marissa and give her one photo for work and another for home as a gift. She thought that would help Marissa feel like you all were around for her. From the way that Marissa talked about all of you, Bianca could tell that she missed you. She thought that might help."

" _She really did that?"_

"Yes, she really did."

" _Huh. That is very sweet of her, and thoughtful too."_

"That is Bianca. Lyd, I know you worry about Marissa and that you don't want her to have her heart broken, and I know it seems like they're maybe moving a little fast. I know Bianca though. She would no sooner hurt your daughter than Marissa would hurt her. It's just not in her. That's not who she is. Bianca is the person who would give someone the shirt off her back. Even though her mother is famous, she is not at all spoiled. Bianca is just a good person. She's been through a lot, and don't ask me what because it's not my place to give you those details, but I will say that it could have changed someone, hardened them. That didn't happen with Bianca. When I tell you that she is kindest soul I know outside of your family, I mean it. Oh, you should see Bianca and Marissa together though. They just fit. The two of them light up when they're around each other, and everyone else just kind of fades into the background. It's something to see."

" _Well, I'm definitely going to have to meet this Bianca when we come to Pine Valley. Thank you for telling me about her and her family. Marissa has told me a few things, but it's good to hear from someone else, someone who doesn't have her heart on the line."_

"You're welcome. When you told me that Marissa was moving here, I promised you and Roy that I would keep an eye on her and be there for her, and I meant that. If I didn't think that Bianca was good enough for Marissa, I would definitely say something and do my best to protect her. Honestly though, you really don't have anything to worry about because they're kind of perfect for each other."

" _I'm starting to think that, but I'm going to reserve judgement until I meet her for myself. And she passes the ultimate test."_

Krystal chuckled. She knew exactly what her friend was talking about. "Fiona."

" _Yes, Fiona. If Bianca gets Fi's seal of approval, then that's pretty much a done deal."_

"True enough. Fiona is just as protective of Marissa as Marissa is of her."

" _Exactly, and though a lot of people would like to think otherwise, we both know that Fi is no pushover."_

"And that is definitely a Tasker family trait."

" _Yes, it is."_ Lydia said proudly. _"So, tell me what else I need to know about Pine Valley."_

"I'd be happy to."

 **/**

 **A/N: I decided to end it there because if I didn't, I would just keep writing, and I'm not sure when I post. Don't worry though. There's more to come! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Thank you also for the birthday wishes. That meant a lot. I'm happy to say that I'm back in the land of the living. I apologize for not posting last week, but I had a cold which I started to get on my birthday (completely sucked but I was well enough to enjoy the day). That and the cough medicine I was taking did not lend to me being able to write anything remotely coherent. This chapter fits in prior to Krystal and Lydia talking which happened in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Greenlee nudged Kendall as she handed her the coffee she had just fixed for her.

"What? Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome. Take a look over there."

Kendall glanced in the direction Greenlee indicated and saw her sister exiting the elevator. Bianca had a big smile on her face. This was something that had become a regular occurrence since her little sister had met a certain redheaded lawyer, and Kendall couldn't be happier about this development.

"Marissa?" Greenlee asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to the question as to who was behind Bianca's smile.

"What do you think? They have a date tonight."

"Oh, that's right. Bianca's planning it. Do you know what she has up her sleeve?"

"I do, but I'm not telling you. Bianca told me not to."

"What? Why? Tell me!" Greenlee whined.

"Nope. Sorry. Bianca didn't want anyone showing up uninvited tonight."

"And she trusted you not to?"

"Yes. After I promised that I wouldn't. She told me that she would never forgive me if I broke that promise, and I have to say that I kind of believe her. So, I'm not going to show up unannounced and barge in on it."

"Really? Just like that?" Greenlee was skeptical her friend would follow through on that promise because Kendall was very protective of her little sister.

"Yeah, just like that. Well, I pretty much had to take a blood oath. Besides, I don't want her mad at me like she was at Mom. You should have seen her yesterday when she found out that Opal was spying on her for Mom. She really let her have it."

"Seriously?"

Kendall nodded. "Yep. Binx pretty much read her the riot act. I was pretty impressed."

"How did Erica handle it?"

"She was a little shocked. I mean, you know how Bianca is. For the most part, she's easygoing, but she has had her moments." When Kendall saw Greenlee's expression, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, maybe not as many as me."

"Talk about an understatement." Greenlee smirked.

"Shut up, smartass. Anyway. Bianca let her have it and left before Mom could respond."

"You gave Erica some advice, didn't you? Your Mom can't stand it when either of you are upset with her. I mean, she's this kickass, take no prisoners diva, but you and Bianca are her kryptonite."

Kendall knew what Greenlee had said was true. "I did, and she actually took it."

"Wow. I have to say that I'm a little surprised."

"That makes two of us. She called me last night and told me the two of them talked. It would seem that Mom did enough groveling, and Bianca accepted her apology. They talked for a bit, and Bianca even told her about her date tonight. Of course, she made Mom promise not to show up too."

"Well, that's good, and of course Bianca made her promise. Hey, if we can't go, then neither should your Mom."

"I can't argue with that. You know who Binx is really mad at right now?"

"Who?"

"Opal."

"Yeah, I suppose I can see that. Knowing Bianca, she'll forgive her, eventually. Your sister is too nice for her own good sometimes. Plus, she knows that Opal adores her and that she wouldn't intentionally hurt her for anything. Bianca will see that she didn't mean any harm."

"I know. I just hope that Binx doesn't let her off the hook too easily. She should let Opal squirm a little bit. It'll be good for her and maybe teach her a lesson."

Greenlee nodded. "Definitely."

"Good because that's exactly what I did."

Kendall and Greenlee were startled when Bianca joined them. They had been so immersed in their conversation that they had not seen her approach.

"Bianca, you scared me. Morning."

"Morning, Kendall. Morning, Greenlee."

"Morning, Bianca. That's a heck of a smile. Would a certain redhead be the reason for it?" Greenlee asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe. It's not what you think though. I ran into Marissa at Krystal's on my way over here."

"Another breakfast date?"

Bianca shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. She was just getting there as I was leaving so we only talked for a couple of minutes."

"Well, it seems to have done the trick. Of course, I'm in favor of anything that makes you smile like that. Now, did you say you talked to Opal?" Kendall asked.

"I did. She apologized and said she would try and do better. I told her I would think about what she said, but I didn't let her off the hook. I know the two of you think I'm a pushover, but I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you."

Kendall sighed. "That's not what we think, Bianca. You are far from being a pushover. You're one of the strongest people I know, but you're also very nice, nicer than either of us."

"I can't really argue with that. Most people are." Greenlee said matter-of-factly.

Bianca laughed. She knew that you didn't want to cross them, and that it was definitely best not to have either of them as an enemy. At the same time however, she also knew if they said they had your back, they had your back. They also had big hearts and would do anything for those they cared about. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that you're nicer than you let on. Don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me."

"Keep it that way. Seriously though, I'm glad you didn't let Opal off the hook right away. It sounds like you did the same with Mom too."

"You talked to her?"

"I did. According to Mom, you didn't back down from earlier, and she had to do a bit of groveling. Good job." Kendall said proudly.

Bianca smiled. "Thanks, and thank you for talking to her earlier. I know you did so don't try and deny it. I appreciate you reining her in some. I know that's not an easy thing to do."

"You're welcome, and you're right, it's not. You're worth it though. Besides, I owed you one, or several. You've done the same for me multiple times. Now, if you only talked to Red for a few minutes, it must have been one heck of a great conversation for that smile."

"It was pretty good, but I'm also thinking about our date for tonight. I'm really looking forward to it, and Marissa said that she is too." Bianca glanced at Greenlee who put her hands up.

"Don't worry. I don't know anything about the date. Kendall hasn't spilled a thing."

Bianca smiled. "Good. Okay, I better get to work so I can get out of here on time."

"Like there's anyway I would let you stay late tonight." Kendall chuckled as she watched her sister head back to her desk with a bounce in her step.

/

After her conversation with Bianca, Krystal knew she would have to make time to call Lydia later that day. In the meantime, she had customers to take care of, starting with Marissa.

"Here you go, one blueberry muffin fresh out of the oven." Krystal said as she placed it in front of Marissa.

The redhead smiled as she got of a whiff of the baked good. "Smells wonderful. Do you have a minute or two to join me?"

Krystal nodded and pulled out a chair. She could tell that Marissa had something on her mind. "Thank you. So, what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to do a little exploring. The Taskers are invading Pine Valley in a couple of weeks so I figured I would do a little advanced scouting and come up with some ideas of things we can do when they get here."

"I can't wait to see them. It's been too long. I'm more than happy to give you some ideas if you want."

"I would greatly appreciate it. Bianca said she would help too." Marissa paused and lowered her voice. "I told Bianca about Fiona."

Even though Krystal already knew this from her earlier conversation with Bianca, she knew that she couldn't let on that she knew. "Really? How did that go?"

"Really well. She understood why I hadn't told her about Fi right away. Then, she asked me all about her, and I showed her a picture of everybody."

"That doesn't surprise me at all about Bianca. She's sweet, kind, and understanding."

"Yeah, that's definitely something that I've found out. She really is something special, Krystal. I don't know what it is about her, but I feel I can trust her. I wouldn't have told her about Fi otherwise."

"I know. You're very protective of her, and understandably so. If I was in your position, I would be the same exact way."

"Well, you are pretty protective of her already. Mom told about the time you let that guy have it when he was making fun of Fi when the three of you went to the movies together."

"He deserved it, and a lot more if you ask me." Krystal scowled.

"Hey, I'm the last person that's going to argue with you on that."

"Well, that's true. You are. I know what you mean about Bianca though. You can trust her. Okay, I better get back to work."

"Krystal?"

The older woman paused. "Yes."

"Is it okay if I hang out here for a little bit? Some of the places I want to check out aren't open yet."

"Of course you can. Stay as long as you want. You won't get bored?"

"Nope." Marissa grinned as she pulled out a well-loved paperback copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. "I came prepared."

Krystal laughed. "That you did. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

/

Erica was a woman on a mission when she walked into Krystal's. While she had promised Bianca that she wouldn't investigate Marissa's sister, the diva hadn't said anything about Marissa. Even though Erica had that loophole however, she knew she had to tread lightly. The last thing she wanted to do was to incur Bianca's wrath so soon after their latest argument by hiring a private investigator. That did not mean that she was without options. After some thought, she decided to go to the one person in Pine Valley who knew Marissa.

"Good morning, Krystal."

"Good morning, Erica. What can I get you?"

"Some tea and a few minutes of your time."

Krystal nodded. She was fairly certain what, or better yet who, Erica wanted to talk about. "Have a seat, and I'll bring your tea over to you. Would you like anything else?"

"No, that will be fine." Erica said before she found a table that offered some privacy. The diva glanced around the restaurant while she waited and noticed a younger woman with red hair who looked to be around Bianca's age. Erica couldn't quite make out the name of the book she was deeply ensconced in.

On her way over to Erica's table, Krystal followed the diva's gaze. Marissa had caught her eye, but from what she could tell, Erica didn't know who she was. As for Marissa, she, thankfully, wasn't aware that she was being studied.

"Here you go. Now, what can I do for you?"

Erica smiled. "Don't play coy, Krystal. It doesn't become you."

Krystal chuckled. "Straight to the point as always, Erica. You would like to know about Marissa Tasker."

"Yes, I would. I'm told you know her and her family quite well. I'm also told that she and Bianca seem to be quite smitten with each other. If that is indeed true, I would like to know more about this young woman. I am Bianca's mother after all, and I wouldn't be doing my due diligence if I didn't ask about her. You know what Bianca went through with her former partner. If there is anything I can do to prevent her from experiencing that kind of pain again, I will."

"I understand. What Reese did to her is completely unforgiveable. If she knows what's good for her, she won't ever show her face in Pine Valley again. There are a lot of people who will be more than happy to deal with her, myself included."

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind should she make the mistake of returning. Now, Marissa?"

"I do know Marissa and her family. Her parents are very good friends of mine, and I've known Marissa her entire life."

"And her sister?" Erica saw the raised eyebrow her question caused. "Bianca told me that Marissa has a sister, but that is all I know. She made me promise not to investigate her."

Krystal nodded. "That sounds like Bianca. What exactly did she say about her?"

"She said that it wasn't her story to tell. It was Marissa's, and that she would tell people in her own time. Bianca also said that she was respecting Marissa's privacy. She believes that people will find out soon enough when the Taskers visit though."

"What would you like from me?"

"I was hoping you could fill in the blanks. Tell me what the big secret is."

"I thought you promised Bianca that you wouldn't investigate her."

"I'm not investigating. If I were, I would hire a private investigator. I'm merely asking a friend questions."

Krystal chuckled. "Sounds to me like you're splitting hairs. Either way, Bianca is right. This is Marissa's story to tell. When her family comes to visit, you'll meet them, and you'll understand."

Erica huffed. "I'm worried about Bianca and what this mystery woman may do. She could take advantage of her, try and con her. I mean is this woman a criminal? Is that why she is such a big secret?"

"She is far from a criminal, and she is in no way a threat to Bianca. You have my word on that. Marissa has her reasons for being protective of her sister, and from what she told me, Bianca understands them. If you don't trust me, then trust your daughter. Despite what happened with Reese, who had us all fooled for a bit, Bianca is a very good judge of character. You know that better than anyone else."

"You're right. She is. It's very frustrating not knowing everything."

"What else can I help you with?"

"Tell me about Marissa."

Krystal nodded. "That, I can do. I suppose I should tell you about her parents, Roy and Lydia, first. I've been friends with them since college. They are good people. They're kind, loving, caring, loyal, and maybe a little idealistic. Here's the thing though, while they believe in right and wrong, they know everything isn't black and white. There's a lot of gray, and they do their best to sort through it. So, their eyes are wide open. If they give you their word, they'll keep it. Trust is everything to them. Once that's broken, it's awfully hard to regain. Those are the kind of people Roy and Lydia are, and those are also the kind of people their daughters are. I've known Marissa and her sister since they were born, and they are just like their parents. Now, you've asked me about Marissa in particular so I'll stick to her. She is very smart. Her getting a full scholarship to Harvard proves that, and you know they don't hand those out to just anyone. She's a hard-worker, as evidenced by the fact that she worked two jobs while going to school. Most of all, Marissa is a fighter. She fights for what she believes in and for those who, for one reason or another, either can't fight for themselves or need help to fight. That's pretty much why she became a lawyer."

"To right wrongs? That is very idealistic."

"Yes, but like her parents, she is also realistic. Marissa learned early on that life is not always fair and that you don't always win. It was a hard lesson to have to learn at a young age, but she did. It's also one that she took to heart and has used it as motivation to try and make a difference. I think that's going to make her a really good lawyer."

"Jack said all of the partners were impressed with her both on paper and in person. They wouldn't have hired her otherwise." Hearing what Krystal had said made Erica really wanted to ask about Marissa's sister, but the diva sensed that she wouldn't get anything else out of the other woman on that subject. So, she decided to tackle another line of questioning. "What about her personal life?"

Krystal chuckled. "Erica, I'm not delving into her past relationships."

"I'm not asking you to." Erica sighed when Krystal raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Fine. What can you tell me? I'm asking for Bianca's sake. Bianca said that Marissa is bisexual."

"She is. Marissa has had a few relationships, and there were very good reasons they ended. It's not my place to go into that. Look, if you want to know if Marissa would cheat on Bianca, I can tell you that she wouldn't. That's not the kind of person she is. She's not Reese. Marissa doesn't play with other people's emotions, and she doesn't cheat. She truly cares about Bianca."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because she told me. Marissa has never felt this way about someone before. She said that there is just something about Bianca. She can't explain it, but she feels this connection to her. She told me that it feels like she's known Bianca for more than just a few days. Marissa sees how special Bianca is and really wants to see where this could go."

/

As Erica thought about what Krystal had told her, she heard a server call out to another customer.

"Hey, Marissa. I hate to bother you, but could I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure. What do you need, Hayley?"

"Could you show me how to change a keg? I was just checking the taps and found out that a keg blew. Matt was going to show me how to change one today, but he's not in yet."

Marissa smiled and walked over to the bar. "No problem. I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you so much. You are a life saver, and I owe you big time. Your breakfast is on me."

"You don't need to do that. Like I said, I'm happy to help. Let's go."

/

It was easy for Erica to put two and two together. "That would be Marissa Tasker."

"Yes, that's her." Krystal knew what would most likely be coming next and that there was no way she would really be able to stop it. This didn't mean, however, that she would just let it pass. "Erica, I know you want to talk to her and that I won't be able to stop you, but know this, I won't allow you to hurt Marissa. She doesn't need me to defend her because I know that she is perfectly capable of doing that herself. But don't attack her."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, it's not a threat. I will do what I can to protect to Marissa, but I'm not the one you need to worry about. I know you're a force to be reckoned with, but you don't know Lydia Tasker. I do, and I'm here to tell you that she will give you a run for your money when it comes to protecting and defending her daughters." Krystal paused. "Like I said before, Marissa is not Reese. She wouldn't hurt Bianca. She honestly cares about her, and I can tell that Bianca cares about her as well. From what I can tell and from what Kendall has told me, Marissa is the only person that Bianca has shown any true interest in since her breakup. I know you worry about her and Kendall, but you have to let them live their lives."

Erica knew Krystal was right on her last point. If she didn't ease up and let them choose their own paths, they would end up resenting her, and that was the last thing she wanted. "I'll take that under advisement, and I'll tell you the same thing with Jenny is older."

Krystal chuckled. "Thank you. I have no doubt that I'll need the reminder."

/

When Marissa returned a few minutes later, she headed straight back to her table where she began to read again, completely unaware of the two sets of eyes that followed her.

As Erica stood, Krystal stopped her. "Remember what I said."

The diva nodded. "I will. I don't wish to hurt anyone, Krystal. I'm merely looking for answers."

/

"Excuse me, Marissa? I was wondering if we might talk."

Marissa glanced up from her book and was shocked to find Erica Kane standing in front of her. _Holy crap! It's Bianca's mom!_ "Uh, sure. Please, have a seat."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. I'm trying to think of where I want to go next with "Things Change". If you have any ideas on or for that, please let me know. Don't worry, I'm not done with it yet. In the meantime, I thought I would update "Kegs & Eggs". I need to warn you of something. For storyline purposes, the "R" word is used during a conversation between Erica and Marissa. I hate it as much as Marissa does, but it's necessary for this particular storyline. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update! **

**/**

"Excuse me, Marissa? I was wondering if we might talk."

Marissa glanced up from her book and was shocked to find none other than the one and only Erica Kane standing in front of her. _Holy crap! It's Bianca's mom!_ She was sure she looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "Uh, sure. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Erica Kane."

"Yes, I … I know who you are, Ms. Kane. You'd have to be living under a rock not to know who you are. More importantly though, you're Bianca's Mom." Marissa regained some of her footing back fairly quickly.

Erica raised an eyebrow but nodded. While it was true, the diva wasn't normally addressed by the title of 'Bianca's Mom' first. She would have to give the younger woman a point for that. "Yes, I am, and you are the woman who has caught my daughter's eye."

Marissa couldn't help but smile when she heard that. "I guess that would be me. I know I'm not telling you anything you don't know, Ms. Kane, but Bianca is very special."

"I will agree with you on that. I'm told that you will be starting work with Jack Montgomery."

"Yes, I will. I have a few days before I officially start work there. Jack is a great lawyer, and I'm looking forward to working with him. I have no doubt that I will learn a great deal from him as well as the other partners. Caleb Cortlandt has agreed to mentor me."

"Caleb is very good as well. I have to agree with you again. You will definitely learn from both he and Jack. You are very lucky to be working there."

"Oh, I know, and I'm not going to waste this opportunity. I'm going to work hard to prove they were right in hiring me."

"That is very admirable. I heard that you and Bianca met while you were helping Krystal out here on St. Patrick's Day."

"Yes, I did, on both of those things. I've known Krystal my whole life. She and my parents have been friends since college."

"You are from Devon?"

"Yes, I was born and raised there. My family still lives there, and I don't see them moving. It's their home."

"Do you see yourself moving back there?"

Marissa shook her head. "No, I don't. After being out on my own for a few years, Devon seems a little too small for me now."

"Ah yes, you lived in Cambridge while you attended Harvard. Bianca has told me a few things about you."

"Yes, I went to Harvard."

"That would be the first thing most people would say when they introduce themselves."

"I'm not most people then I guess. In my opinion, the fact that I went to Harvard is really only important from a professional standpoint."

"True, but the fact that you received a full scholarship says something about you on a personal level. So does you being president of the Law Review while working two jobs. That's quite impressive."

Marissa chuckled. "You've either been talking to my parents or Krystal, and seeing as how my parents aren't here, I would say it's Krystal."

"You would be correct. She speaks very highly of you."

"She kind of has to, family friend and all."

"My daughters speak highly of you as well, particularly Bianca."

Marissa smiled at the mention of the other woman's name. "That's very nice to hear. Like I said before, Bianca is very special. As for Kendall, I like her. Again, I'm not telling you anything you don't know, but you have two very intelligent, successful daughters. Kendall and her friend Greenlee were a case study in one of my classes at Harvard because of their appearance on 'Shark Tank' and their success with Fusion. They really got a kick out of that when I told them about it. And Bianca working full-time and going for her doctorate at the same time is very impressive. Her wanting to build a shelter to help abused individuals is incredible. I have no doubt that she will do it and make it a success. Unfortunately, it's something that is needed by far too many people. Of course, one person needing it is one person too many."

Erica took note of the fact that Bianca shared her dream with Marissa. The diva searched her memory and couldn't remember if her daughter had shared it with Reese. That was very telling. "I am very proud of both of my daughters. They are remarkable."

"True. I did notice that while their personalities are different they have a lot in common. They love each other very much and are very protective of each other. They remind me of me and my sister."

"Bianca mentioned that you have a sister. She did not tell me anything other than that however." Erica quickly added. She didn't want to get Bianca in any trouble with the redhead.

"She told me." Marissa thought for a moment and then nodded to herself. Erica would eventually find out about Fiona since her family was coming to visit, and she couldn't help but believe that it was better that she found out from Marissa than from someone else. She also knew that Erica donated time to Special Olympics. That was something they had in common. Marissa's involvement was more personal however because Fiona had participated in the games when she was younger. The Tasker family still volunteered. They wanted to give back to the people and organization that had given so much to not only Fiona but to their whole family as well. As for Fiona, she cherished her role of being able to help others, of being on the other of that finish line cheering the participants on and waiting with open arms to congratulate them. She remembered how much it meant to her, and so, she wanted to pass it on. Marissa knew what she was about to do was a risk but decided it was something that needed to be done. There was no time like the present. So, Marissa unlocked her cellphone, pulled up her family photo, and showed it to Erica. "Bianca said you were curious about my family. This is my mother Lydia and my dad Roy. And this is my twin sister Fiona."

The instant Erica saw the picture, everything made sense to her. She easily recognized the telltale physical attributes of someone with Down's syndrome. Now, she understood why Bianca and Krystal had said it wasn't their story to tell. It was Marissa's. She also understood why Marissa hadn't said anything at first to Bianca. To her, the hesitancy was perfectly natural and understandable. She was protecting her sister. Even more than that, she thought about what Krystal had said about Marissa fighting for those who couldn't necessarily fight for themselves. Her sister was the reason for that. It was then that Erica remembered what Krystal had also said about Lydia giving her a run for her money when it came to protecting her daughters. She could only imagine the battles the other woman had to wage. Erica smiled and glanced at the redhead. She could see Marissa was waiting, gauging her reaction. "You have a lovely family, especially your sister. Fiona's smile is simply beautiful and seems to light everything up."

Marissa smiled and released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you. Yeah, you won't get any argument from me about that. Her smile really does light up a room. It's nothing compared to her personality though."

"You love her very much."

"I do. I want to be clear about this, I'm not the least bit embarrassed by or of her. In fact, it's the exact opposite. I am so proud of her. She's amazing, and one of the strongest and bravest people I know. Despite her many challenges, Fiona has accomplished so much. Most are things that people have told that she would never be able to do. The reason I don't tell people about her right away is to protect her. I know most people are good, kind, understanding, but I also know about the other people, the ones that are cruel, prejudiced. The ones that feel the need to build themselves at the expense of others. The ones who think they're being funny when they make fun of someone who is disabled. The ones who see nothing wrong when they discriminate against someone different. The ones who are guided by their ignorance and don't see the need to educate themselves. I can't save Fi from all of them, but I will do my damnedest to save her from as many as I can."

Erica nodded. "I understand. Given that, I have to admit that I'm surprised that you told Bianca so soon after meeting her and even more surprised that you have told me."

"Why did I tell Bianca when I did?" Marissa paused as she tried to find the words. "She's different from anyone I've ever known. I know we've only known each other a few days, but there's just something about her that tells me that I can trust her. Bianca has this innate goodness and kindness, and it shines through. She's a remarkable, caring person. I just know that she would never do anything to hurt my sister."

As she listened to Marissa talk about Bianca, Erica could tell she meant everything she said. The redhead was also spot on in her assessment of Bianca.

"Now for you. There are a few reasons why I decided to be upfront and just lay my cards on the table. One, my family is coming to town very soon, and you would definitely find out then. Pine Valley is a small town. It's not as small as Devon, mind you, but small enough, and I know how fast word spreads in them."

"I cannot argue with that."

"Then, I thought about Bianca. I know she told you that I have a sister, and that you wanted to know about her. Bianca doesn't strike me as the type of person that likes to keep things from the people she loves. I have no doubt that she would keep this to herself for however long I asked out of respect for my privacy, but she wouldn't necessarily like keeping something from you."

"So, you are taking the pressure off of her." Erica had to admit that she found this somewhat admirable.

Marissa shrugged. "If I can, yes. Finally, there is you. I know you volunteer with Special Olympics on the local, state, and national levels. You are a huge supporter. I've seen the videos of you at the games. You're great with the participants, and that's something you can't fake because one way or another it will come out. I know that from personal experience. Fi can spot a fake a mile away, and while she's never met you in person, she's seen the videos as well. You've got her stamp of approval."

"Really? How does she know about me?"

"You're Erica Kane. Like I said, you'd have to be living under a rock not to know who you are. I also told her that I met Bianca and that you're her Mom."

Erica chuckled when she saw the slight blush on Marissa's part. "You told her about Bianca."

Marissa nodded. "I did. Actually, I told my Mom about her first and then she told Fi. My sister then interrogated me. Fi is nothing if not persistent when she wants to know something."

"That sounds an awful lot like Kendall."

/

Opal had been watching Erica and Marissa ever since the diva joined the younger woman at her table, and her curiosity over what they were talking about was driving her nuts. "Krystal, do you think everything is okay over there?"

Krystal glanced over to the table and shrugged. "I think so. Why do you ask?"

"It looks like they're having a pretty intense conversation."

"I think they're just getting acquainted."

"So, you're not concerned? Not even a little?"

It was then they heard Marissa laugh.

Krystal shook her head. "Nope."

/

Marissa laughed. "Now that I think about it, you're right. Kendall does strike me as someone who can be rather persistent. The same can be said for Greenlee too. I can tell Kendall really loves Bianca, and that she's very protective of her."

"Yes, they have always been close and have been through a great deal together. It hasn't always been easy for either of them due in large part to my celebrity and notoriety. It was particularly difficult for Bianca however. She first came out to Kendall and then me. I have to admit that Kendall handled it much better than I did. A _friend_ sold the story of Bianca's sexual orientation to a tabloid. It was a story that was only newsworthy because of me, because of who I am. I regret the pain that she suffered because of me."

"It wasn't because of you." Marissa continued when she saw the look of confusion on Erica's face. "Bianca told me about that so-called _friend_ and what she did. Ms. Kane, Bianca doesn't blame you for that, and from what she told me, she never did. She did say that you had a difficult time at first when she came out to you, but she also said that you are now one of her biggest supporters. From where I sit and from what I've seen listening to the interviews you've given as well as the speeches at various LGBTQ rallies, I'd say that Bianca's right."

"Well, Bianca is my daughter, and I love her, no matter what. Her sexual orientation does not make any difference to me. And please call me Erica."

"Thank you. Not everyone feels the same way that you do though."

"Your parents …"

Marissa shook her head. "No, my parents are great. They were a little surprised when I told them I was bisexual, but then, they hugged me and told me they loved me. I was lucky, just like Bianca. Like I said though, there are way too many others that aren't."

Erica nodded. She knew what Marissa had said was unfortunately true. "Bianca told you all of that?"

/

While Krystal did her best to steer Opal clear of Marissa and Erica, she had kept an eye on them. She felt it was her responsibility to do so since Lydia wasn't there. Krystal could tell their conversation had taken on a serious note when she saw the expression on Erica's face. There was really only one thing she could think to do so she pulled out her cellphone and fired off a text.

/

"Yes, she did."

"You are bisexual."

"I am. I have had relationships with both men and women, and while I've dated both sexes, I've only ever been involved with one person at a time. I have never cheated on someone I've been involved with."

"Never?"

"Never." Marissa's voice did not waver. "It's just not something I would do. To hurt someone like that, to destroy their trust. I couldn't do it."

"Bianca told you about Reese."

"She did. For her sake, Reese better hope that I never run into her."

The flash of anger in the redhead's eyes as she spoke did not go unnoticed by Erica. "May I ask about those other relationships?"

"You may ask, but I reserve the right as to whether or not I'll answer."

"Spoken like a lawyer. What happened that caused them to end? Or am I overstepping?"

"You are overstepping, but I'll answer. One ended because of me going away to college. A long distance relationship can be very hard to maintain. Obviously, she was from Devon and we were young. The others ended mainly because of my sister. They were put off by the fact that she had Down's. One acted like it was something they could catch, if you can believe that. Another didn't want to chance having children with me because I had someone with Down's in my family. My _favorite_ was the one who called Fiona a …" Marissa paused because the word he used made her blood boil. "A retard and then he joked about every stereotype there is with those that are challenged. God, I hate that word with every fiber of my being."

Erica could see Marissa's distaste for the word as well as hear the combination of disgust and sarcasm dripping from her voice when she said the last was her 'favorite'. "He said that to you?"

"Not to my face. I overheard him talking to one of his buddies."

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that he never joked about Fiona or said any of those things about her again." Marissa couldn't help but smile at the memory of her fist slamming into his nose and breaking it. "I casually dated one or two others that didn't understand why I was so protective of her, and they definitely didn't like it when Fi would want to hang out with me when my family came for a visit. Like I said, none of them really worked out. Some were surprised when I ended it, but family is important to me."

"And you became very selective as to who you told about your sister."

"Yeah. I can't stand by and not say anything when someone starts trashing someone else to make themselves feel better."

"Speaking of, I heard you met JR Chandler, and that he was interested in you. That sentiment was not returned however."

"Ah, JR. He's handsome enough, I suppose, but then he made a fatal mistake."

"What was that?"

"He opened his mouth and started talking." Marissa smirked.

Erica laughed loudly at that comment. So loud in fact that it drew the attention of other patrons. This young woman was definitely growing on Erica. "He does have that effect on people."

"I can believe that. His arrogance, cockiness, and privilege just … no. I was not attracted to him, at all. Someone else had piqued my interest. Bianca. When it finally got through to him that I wasn't interested in him but was interested in Bianca, he started to get rude."

"Kendall said he started to say a few things about Bianca, but you shut him down."

"Why would I be interested in anything that he has to say about her? It was clear to me that he had a problem with her being gay. His only intention at that point was to hurt her. There wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to let that happen. Even if I wasn't interested in her, Bianca wasn't doing anything wrong. She wasn't bothering anyone. JR was being a bully, and trust me when I say that I've dealt with my share of them over the years, personally and professionally."

"Professionally?"

"When I was bartending. Drunk bullies are awful."

"I suppose you would have had to deal with them."

"Yes. Thankfully, the bouncers weren't too far away." Marissa paused and decided to plunge forward. "Erica, I'll put my cards on the table. I know you're worried about Bianca. I also know you're worried because we've only known each a few days and maybe think that we're going a little too fast. You don't really know anything about me, and you're afraid I could hurt her."

Erica did like Marissa's straightforwardness. "Yes, to all of that. Do you think you can convince me I don't have to worry about any of that, and that I should allow you to see my daughter?"

/

Kendall pulled out her cellphone when she heard the notification that she had a text. "Dammit."

Greenlee looked up when she heard her friend. "What's up?"

"I need to go."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure. Krystal sent me a text. Mom is at the restaurant and talking to Marissa. Apparently, they've been talking for quite some time."

"Holy crap. This could be all kinds of bad."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go over there and see what's going on. Hopefully, Mom is behaving herself."

"Hey, Kendall. I was thinking of running out and getting some lunch. I pick you both up something if you want." Bianca offered.

Kendall was nothing if not fast on her feet. "What a coincidence. I was just going to see if you wanted me to grab you something from Krystal's. My treat."

"Ooh, I want in on this. Get me the blackened chicken Cesar salad." Greenlee grinned.

"Sure." Kendall rolled her eyes at her friend before she turned back to her sister. "Binx?"

"Well, if you're sure, that would be great actually. I could keep working on that layout. It's almost done. Since I wouldn't have to stop, I could leave early."

"Ah, yes. The date. I'm positive. What do you want?"

"Club sandwich and an iced tea. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Binx." Kendall sighed as she watched her little sister walk away.

"Hopefully, your Mom isn't messing anything up, and there will still be a date tonight." Greenlee said aloud what her friend was thinking.

Kendall nodded as she grabbed her purse. "I know. From your lips to god's ears. Bianca would be crushed otherwise. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Call if you need backup. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Bianca."

"Thanks."

 **/**

 **A/N: Yeah, my evil side is still out to play! See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. I decided on another update of this story this week. I'm still thinking about "Things Change" and am getting an idea of what I want to do next with it. I may update this one next week though. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Kendall sighed as she watched her little sister walk away.

"Hopefully, your Mom isn't messing anything up for her and Marissa, and there will still be a date tonight." Greenlee said aloud what her friend was thinking.

Kendall nodded as she grabbed her purse. "I know. From your lips to god's ears. Bianca would be crushed otherwise. She will never forgive Mom if she does something to mess this up for her, and I won't blame her one bit. Okay, I better go. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Call if you need backup. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Bianca. Actually, I think I'm going to go see if she needs any help. I want to make sure she gets out of here early today, even though I'm not allowed to know where they're going tonight." Greenlee smiled at that last part. Truth be told, she really couldn't blame Bianca for not telling her any details. If she did know, she probably wouldn't be able to help herself and would end up making an appearance wherever they ended up. A large reason why would be the need to keep an eye out for Bianca just to make sure she was okay. Greenlee was an only child and had always a sister. In Kendall and Bianca, she had found the sisters she had always longed for, and if anyone hurt either one of them, there would be hell to pay.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Oh, think about where you want to go tonight because we're going out. We can't let Binx and Red have all the fun, can we?"

"No, we can't!"

/

Marissa paused for a moment and then decided to plunge forward. "Erica, I'll put my cards on the table. I know you're worried about Bianca. I also know you're worried because we've only known each a few days and maybe think that we're going a little too fast. You don't really know anything about me, and you're afraid I could hurt her."

Erica did like Marissa's straightforwardness. "Yes, to all of that. Do you think you can convince me I don't have to worry about any of that, and that I should allow you to see my daughter?"

/

Krystal just happened to be walking by at that moment. While she didn't hear what Erica had said, she could tell that whatever it had been wasn't sitting all that well with Marissa. Krystal decided to attempt to break the tension. "Could I interest either of you in lunch?"

"Is it lunchtime already?" Marissa asked as she checked the time.

"Yes, it is. So, could I get either of you something or do you have to go?"

"No, I'm staying. We need to finish this conversation. It's important. What do you say, Erica? Care to join me for lunch? My treat."

If Erica was taken aback by Marissa's boldness, she didn't show it. The redhead wasn't backing down and neither was Erica. "I would love to. I will have the grilled chicken salad, house dressing on the side, and an iced tea."

"I'll have the club sandwich, chips, and an iced tea, please. Thanks, Krystal."

"You've got it." Krystal had seen the grin on Marissa's before. It was the same one that Lydia had right before she told someone exactly what was on her mind. Krystal whispered to the younger woman. "Is everything okay?"

"Yep. I got this." Marissa whispered back.

"Good luck." With that, Krystal headed back to the bar to place their orders.

/

Once they were alone again, Marissa took a deep breath and picked up the conversation from where they had left off.

"First of all, and please know that I mean no disrespect when I say this, Bianca is an adult and perfectly capable of deciding for herself who she will and will not see. I have the feeling that she's told you that before. Now, it would certainly be easier, especially for Bianca, if you liked me and were okay with me seeing your daughter, and it would really be good if we got along. Here's the thing though, I don't need your permission to date Bianca. Like I said, it would be great if we got along, but as I see it, there are two people who matter the most here, Bianca and me. If she wants to see me, I will more than happy with that. Hell, I'd be ecstatic. If she doesn't, I'll be honest with you, I won't like it. I won't like it one bit. In fact, I would downright hate it, but I would respect _her_ decision, as long as it's _her_ decision."

"What if your parents had a problem with Bianca?"

Marissa laughed. "I seriously doubt that they would, but if on the off chance that they did, I would ask them to explain why they felt that way. I would listen to what they had to say, and then, make _my own_ decision. While I love and respect them, it is _my_ life. If it turns out to be a mistake with Bianca, then it would be _my_ mistake. I don't think that would happen though."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Like I told you earlier, there is just something about Bianca, and I trust her."

"The question is can she trust you?"

"That is for _her_ to decide. Look, Reese was an idiot. She had Bianca, and she cheated on her, hurt her deeply, destroyed her trust, and made her doubt herself. Do you want to know the difference between me and Reese? It's a big one. I'm not an idiot. I know how special Bianca is. I know you don't know me, but I promise you that I would never intentionally hurt her. I care about Bianca. I know it's only been a few days, but it's true. I really want to see where it could go with her. If you give me a chance, I'll do my best to prove that to you because while I don't need your permission or approval, I would really like to have it. You see, we want the same thing, Erica. We both want Bianca to be happy."

Erica studied Marissa intently as she listened to her speak. The diva considered herself an excellent judge of character, and Erica could definitely see the earnestness in the younger woman's eyes. While she considered everything Marissa had said, she also thought about Bianca. It was clear to everyone, including Erica, that her daughter was interested in Marissa, and as much as she hated to admit it, Erica needed to trust Bianca. Her daughter was an adult, and in all honesty, Bianca was more than capable of running her own life. It was past time that Erica accepted that fact, and she found that she did like the redhead. Plus, Jack and Caleb had both praised Marissa's character when she quizzed them about her. None of this meant, however, that Erica wouldn't crush Marissa in heartbeat if she hurt Bianca. "Very well, I will give you a chance, for Bianca's sake."

Marissa smiled brightly. "Thank you. I appreciate the chance, and I'll make sure that you don't regret it."

"For your sake, I hope you are right. Otherwise, I promise that you will regret it more."

/

It was at that moment that Krystal returned with their lunch. As she placed their plates in front of the women, Krystal had to ask them both a question. "Is everything okay here?"

"Everything is good, Krystal. No worries." Marissa assured her friend.

"Yes, Marissa and I have just been getting to know each other. I believe we have come to an understanding that is agreeable to both of us."

Marissa grinned as she held up her glass in a toast. "I couldn't agree more."

Erica couldn't help but chuckle and clinked her glass against the younger woman's. There was definitely something about Marissa that she liked, and if the younger woman was what she appeared to be, Erica couldn't help but think that she would be very good for Bianca.

Krystal looked first at Marissa and then at Erica. Oddly enough, she thought they were being honest with her, and she couldn't help but think that that was a really good thing. "Okay. Um, I'll leave the two of you to get better acquainted then. If you need anything else, let me know."

"Thanks, Krystal!"

"Thank you."

/

Kendall glanced around the restaurant, and when she didn't see either her mother or Marissa, she rushed over to the bar. "Krystal, is everything okay? I don't see Mom or Marissa. Did you have to call an ambulance or the police or both?"

"Relax and take a breath. I didn't have to call any kind of emergency services."

"Whew. Okay, where are they then?" Kendall whipped around when she heard her mother laughing. It was then that she saw the two women in a corner booth. "I'm confused. What's going on? Are they having lunch, together? Your text had me really worried."

"Sorry about that, but it looked really intense earlier."

"What happened then?"

Krystal shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I could exactly stand over there. It would be kind of obvious that I was eavesdropping since they are the only ones sitting in that area. I can tell you that it did get intense a few times, but then when I delivered their food, they said they had come to an understanding and then toasted to it. Now, they're laughing like they're the best of friends."

"Huh. Well, the only thing I can think of them coming to an understanding on is Bianca."

"That's the only thing I can come up with too."

Kendall continued to study the women. This time she saw Marissa laugh at something Erica had said. "You're sure there was no yelling or anything like that?"

"Positive. I know that Marissa is a straight shooter."

"And that is something Mom appreciates. They appear to be getting along. So, I'm going to take this as a good sign."

/

"It would seem that we are being watched." Erica said. She had caught a glimpse of Kendall as she hurried over to the bar to talk to Krystal. It was fairly obvious that the two were watching their table.

"Really? Who?"

"Krystal and Kendall. They are over at the bar."

Marissa discreetly glanced over her shoulder and saw the other two women spying on them. "I think you're right. Any thoughts on what we should do?"

A sly grin spread across Erica's face. "I think we should invite Kendall to join us."

"I do like your style, Erica." Marissa laughed. "By all means, let's."

Erica nodded before schooling her expression to one of surprise at spotting her eldest daughter. The diva then waved her over.

/

A fake smile was plastered on Kendall's face as she waved back to her mother. "Crap. They saw us. There's no way I can ignore them now. Could you put this order in for me? My cover story to come over here was grabbing lunch for us, and I can't very well return without it."

Krystal chuckled. "No, I don't suppose you can. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'd like a shot of something, but that would be pretty obvious and probably not that helpful since I think I'm going to need all of my facilities to get through this. I'll settle for an iced tea."

The older woman quickly fetched the drink and handed it to Kendall. "Here you go. I'll get this in for you, and let you know when it's ready. Good luck."

"Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

/

"Hi, Mom, Marissa. Fancy meeting the two of you here. I didn't know you knew each other."

"Hi, Kendall. Have a seat. We didn't know each other until today. Erica introduced herself, and we've been getting to know each other since then.

"Hello, Kendall. When I found out this was the elusive Marissa, I knew I had to meet her. Your sister hasn't had the chance to introduce us properly yet so I decided to take the initiative and do it myself. We have been having a delightful conversation."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. She couldn't help but be skeptical of what her mother said. There was a lot of history with Erica meeting the men and women her daughters were interested in that told her otherwise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Don't act so surprised, Kendall." Erica scolded.

"Sorry."

Erica could tell from the smile on her daughter's face that she wasn't all that sorry. "What are you doing here?"

Marissa was amused at the banter between mother and daughter and didn't say anything.

"I'm just grabbing lunch."

Before Marissa could say anything, her cellphone rang. "Sorry. It's Caleb. I should take this. We're going to meet up in a little bit to discuss some of my responsibilities. I'll be right back."

/

Once Marissa was gone, Kendall turned to Erica. "Okay. Spill it, Mom. What's really going on?"

"Exactly what we said, Kendall."

"I'm not buying it. Come on, tell me what's up. You know I'm not going to drop it. I don't want you to ruin this for Bianca."

Erica huffed. "Fine. I came here to talk to Krystal about Marissa. I know that she knows her and her family, and I merely wanted to know more about her. I know a few things from you and Bianca as well as Jack and Caleb, but none of you have known her that long. Krystal has known her all of her life. Who better to talk to about Marissa? Krystal and I talked, and then, I discovered that Marissa was right here. So, I introduced myself."

"And?"

"She told me about herself and her family. I have to say that I am looking forward to meeting them, especially her sister."

Kendall's ears perked up at that. "Her sister? You found out about her sister?"

"I did."

"Well, tell me about her."

"I am sorry, but I can't. It is not my story to tell, and I feel I should respect her privacy. You will have to wait for Marissa to tell you about her. I believe that will happen soon enough. Marissa likes you, and she likes Greenlee as well. I have no doubt that she will tell you very soon."

Kendall found what her said extremely interesting. While she wanted to know more, it was clear that Erica was finished with that subject, and she wouldn't be getting anything more from her on it. "Okay. What else? I know there's more."

"We both laid our cards on the table regarding your sister. I was very skeptical at first, but after talking to Marissa and getting to know her, as well as taking your sister's feelings into account, I have to admit that I like her and will give her a chance."

"Bianca doesn't need your permission, Mom. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of that fact. You will also be happy to know that Marissa told me the same exact thing."

"What prompted her to say that?"

"I asked her why I should allow her to date Bianca. It was nothing really." Erica tried to downplay what she had said.

"You what? Mom, come on. You know better than to say something like that. Good for Red for telling you that."

"She definitely doesn't back down. I will give her that. After our conversation, I do feel like I know her better. I will admit that I believe that she and Bianca will be good each other, that they complement each very well."

"I think so too. You really should see them together. They both just light up, especially Bianca." Kendall leaned in. "I've never seen Bianca this happy, Mom, never. I'm not kidding you when I say that she was never like this with Reese, not even close to it. There is a definite connection between Bianca and Marissa, and you won't be able to miss it when you see them together."

/

"Sorry about that." Marissa said as she rejoined the other two women.

"Is everything all right?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was going to meet with Caleb later, but he's being pulled into a deposition with a client. We're going to reschedule. Are you able join us for lunch, Kendall?"

"I'm afraid I can't. In addition to getting my lunch, I'm also picking up lunch for Bianca and Greenlee. Basically, I'm saving Binx some time. She wants to wrap up her work on a layout so she can leave early for a date she has tonight."

"Oh, yes. I believe I've heard about this date." Erica added.

"Don't worry, Red. There's no way I would let her stay late today."

Marissa grinned. "Thank you. I appreciate it. Now that I'm not meeting with Caleb, I'll have plenty of time to get ready myself. If I only knew where we were going … You know what, scratch that and forget I said anything. I'm sure Bianca has sworn you both to secrecy. Besides, I can wait. It's only in a few hours."

Kendall laughed. "You're right about Bianca, Red. She make us promise not to tell. She even made me promise not to tell Greenlee."

"Why? Was she afraid Greenlee would show up?" Marissa started to laugh but stopped when she saw the saw look on Kendall's face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. Knowing Greenlee, it's a distinct possibility."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Kendall, your order is ready." Krystal called out.

"I need to go. You got a sec, Red?"

Marissa nodded. "Sure."

Kendall kissed Erica's cheek. "I'll see you later, Mom."

"I will see you later, dear."

"I'll be back, Erica." Marissa said as she followed Kendall.

/

Kendall paused at the side of the bar, and Marissa followed suit. The redhead had a feeling of what was going to come next but remained quiet.

"First, let me say I like you. I like you a lot. You've brought a smile back to Bianca's face, one that's been missing for way too long, and I am beyond grateful for that. However, I would be remiss if I didn't say this. If you hurt my little sister, everything goes out the window. All bets will be off, and I will make it my mission to hurt you tenfold. Do we understand each other?"

Marissa could see that Kendall was deadly serious, and if their roles were reversed, she would be saying the same exact thing. As a result, she wasn't going to hold this against the other woman. Nor was she going to let it intimidate or discourage her. "Yes, we do. I understand completely. I would be making the same promise to anyone dating my sister."

Kendall raised an eyebrow when Marissa said 'promise'. The redhead had realized it was just that and not a mere threat.

"I'll make you a promise of my own. I know you don't know me very, and we haven't had the time for you to build up your trust in me. I promise you this though. I will do my best to never intentionally hurt Bianca. Now, I'm not saying this because of what you just said. I'm saying this because I care about Bianca and don't want to see her hurt. I especially don't want to be the one to hurt her. Bianca has a beautiful smile, and what I want is to be the one to help put that smile on her face and keep it there."

Kendall studied the younger woman for a moment and then nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that. Okay then. Have a good time tonight."

"Thanks. And, Kendall."

"Yes."

"If you have some time in the next day or two, maybe the two of us could get together and talk some more and get to know each other better? You could include Greenlee on that if you think you should."

"I'd like that, Marissa. Okay, I've really got to get back before Greenlee sends out a search party for her lunch. Good luck with the rest of your lunch with Mom. Although, I think you're doing pretty good so far."

"Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Oh, the site was acting really weird the other week, and there seemed to be problems with notifications. I did update this story on May 7** **th** **. So if you didn't read chapter 9, you may want to go check it out before reading this one. That being said, I apologize for not posting last week. My whole team came into town from different parts of the country for an offsite, and my manager had me doing some set up for it since it was at my office. While it was good seeing everyone, it was a lot of work organizing everything here, and there were a couple very long days. So while I had most of this written earlier in the week, I didn't have the time to edit. To make up for the delay, you have a nice long chapter! I might have a surprise for you so keep your eyes peeled for notifications if you're following me or just check the site. Please see the Author's Notes at the end. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

"Kendall, if you have some time in the next day or two, maybe the two of us could get together and talk some more and get to know each other better? You could include Greenlee in that if you think you think that would be a good idea."

"I'd like that, Marissa, and Greenlee will too. Okay, I've really got to get back before she sends out a search party for her lunch. Good luck with the rest of your lunch with Mom. Although, I think you're doing pretty good so far."

"Thanks. Tell Bianca I said hi and that I can't wait to see her."

Kendall chuckled. She knew the two younger women had it bad for each other. "I'll be happy to. See ya."

"Bye." Marissa sighed as she watched Kendall leave. Once she was gone, the redhead headed back to her table to continue her interrogation by Erica.

/

"Is everything all right?" Erica asked.

"Yes, it is. Where were we?"

"I'd like to hear about your family if don't mind."

Marissa grinned. "I don't mind one bit. They just so happen to be one of my favorite subjects. My Mom is a teacher, and she loves what she does and is really great at it. She is the glue of our family and is a force to be reckoned with. Mom's kind of had to be that way because of Fiona. My Dad is in IT, and he's our family's tech expert. He travels some for work and has also created several popular apps. Dad also tells really bad jokes. I mean as in really cheesy and corny. He thinks they're hilarious though, and the three of us humor him. Fiona is a teaching assistant at Devon Elementary and works with the kindergarteners and first graders. She is a natural, and the kids love Miss Fi." Marissa continued to talk about her family for several more minutes with Erica asking questions every now and then. When she was done, Marissa looked at Erica. "Would you mind telling me about Bianca? She's told me a few things about herself, but I have a feeling she's been pretty modest."

Erica chuckled. "You would be correct. Bianca is very modest. She has never been one to want to draw attention to herself. I suppose a large reason for that is because of me. She is remarkable though, and I am very proud of her. Did she tell you that she is on the Dean's List at PVU and that she has a perfect 4.0?"

"She didn't. I'm not surprised by that though. I can tell she's very smart, and her heart, well her heart and her capacity to care is even more amazing."

"Very true. Bianca takes after my mother in that regard. She is a fighter though."

Marissa rested her chin on her hand as she listened to Erica talk about what had quickly become one of the redhead's favorite subjects.

/

Kendall found her sister and best friend in her office. The two had just high-fived each other as she walked in. "I come bearing lunch for the three of us, and I have a message for you, Binx. I ran into Marissa. She said to tell you hi and that she can't wait to see you."

Bianca smiled brightly hearing the message. "I can't wait either. I hope everything goes okay tonight."

"It's going to go great tonight. Besides, I have a feeling it doesn't matter one way or the other for Red. As long as you're there, she'll think it's perfect."

"Do you really think so, Kendall?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"For what it's worth, I agree with Kendall. In the few times that I've seen Marissa around you, she only has eyes for you." Greenlee added.

"Thanks." Bianca sighed happily. It was nice to hear that she wasn't the only one like that because when she was around the redhead she only saw Marissa. "Wait. I thought she was meeting with Caleb today."

"He had to reschedule. She said something about a deposition with a client. Red didn't seem too broken up about it though. She said it gave her more time to get ready for your date."

"I like that. And I will be able to do the same thing myself, thanks to Greenlee and her valuable assistance."

Greenlee nodded. "You are most certainly welcome."

"You finished the layout?"

"Yep!" Bianca said proudly. "And it's pretty darn good, if I do say so myself."

"And I say so too. Take a look." Greenlee motioned for Kendall to check out the work table.

"Okay. Let's check out this masterpiece."

While Kendall reviewed the layout, Bianca and Greenlee unpacked their lunches.

"Bianca, this is amazing!"

"Yeah?"

"Definitely! This is some of your best work."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Greenlee helped."

"Oh please! I made one very minor suggestion. That is all you, Bianca. You deserve all the credit."

"Like I said, amazing. I'm proud of you, Binx."

"Thanks, Kendall. That means a lot. Thank you too, Greenlee."

"Work like this definitely deserves a reward. So, you're definitely leaving early today. I'm thinking you can leave whenever you want." Kendall smiled.

"I'm going to take you up on that and leave early, after we finish lunch though."

/

Krystal leaned back in her chair as she waited for Lydia to come back on the line. The two women had been talking for some time, and Krystal had yet to tell her friend about what had happened earlier with Erica and Marissa. She had slowly been working her way up to it and knew that now was the time.

" _Hey. Sorry about that."_

"No problem. Is Roy okay?"

" _Yes, he's fine."_ Lydia sighed. _"You know my husband likes to think that he's handy around the house, but we all know better. He was trying to fix the banister this time. He's lucky he didn't slice a finger off."_

Krystal chuckled. "True. The fact that he calls a Phillips head screwdriver a 'plus screwdriver' says it all."

" _I know. Fiona just shakes her head at him when he's working on something and asks her to get him that. Roy is such a smart man, but I can't leave him alone with a power tool. Can you imagine what would happen if I did? It would be ugly. Give him a computer though and it's a completely different story."_

"Speaking of that, do you think he would mind taking a look at my computer when you all are here?"

" _He would be more than happy to."_

"Good." Krystal took a breath and began. "So, something else happened at the restaurant earlier that I need to tell you about."

" _Okay. What?"_

"Erica stopped by and asked about Marissa. She wanted to know more about the woman dating her daughter."

" _So, she naturally went to you because you're the only one in Pine Valley that knows Marissa. That makes sense."_

"Exactly. What she didn't realize at first however was that Marissa was also there. When she found that out, she went to talk to her."

Lydia was on alert with that last statement. _"She didn't do anything to hurt Rissa, did she? Because if she did, she'll be dealing with me, and it will be in less than two weeks. I don't give a damn that she's Erica Kane. She could be the Queen of England, and it wouldn't matter to me."_

Krystal knew her friend would react like she currently was. This was about one of her daughters after all. "Lydia."

" _What?!"_

"Do you honestly believe that I would stand by and do nothing while someone hurt Marissa?"

Lydia sighed. _"No, you wouldn't. I'm sorry. So, what happened?"_

"Your daughter and that Tasker charm happened."

" _Seriously?"_

"Yep. I'll admit that there were what appeared to be some intense moments, but Marissa didn't back down and more than held her own. I can't tell you what was said exactly, but by the end of their conversation, they were laughing just like they were old friends and even shared a toast. The whole thing was amazing and a little surreal at the same time. I don't even know how else to describe it."

Lydia laughed. _"That's my girl! Oh, I know all about that Tasker charm. Rissa was really okay?"_

"Yes, she really was. When Marissa left, she had a big smile on her face and was looking forward to her date tonight with Bianca."

" _Good. So, I won't have to drive over there and give Ms. Kane a piece of my mind?"_

"No, you won't, not tonight at least. Erica can intimidate people. I'm sure that comes as no surprise. The thing about her is that she respects someone that stands up to her, that doesn't back down, or kiss her ass. I can't see your daughter doing any of those things. She's like her Mom in that regard."

" _Well, I want her to be strong and stand up for herself. You know as well I do that just because someone is famous doesn't make them better than anyone else, especially my daughters."_

"I do know that, and I couldn't agree with you more. What I really want you to know though is that I think Erica likes Marissa, and I don't think she'll be a problem for Marissa dating Bianca. That is saying something because Erica is just as protective of her daughters as you are of yours. I don't think you're going to have to worry about Erica Kane."

" _I can't tell you how good that is to hear. I know Marissa is an adult and more than capable of taking care of herself, but she's my daughter. I can't help but worry about her, and I always will. She's had her heart broken several times when those people couldn't accept Fiona. It changed her some. Rissa isn't as trusting or as open as she was when she was younger. I hate what they did to her."_

"I know, and I hate that too. Since she's been in Pine Valley though, I've seen glimpses of that spark, and today, it was on full display. I truly believe that she and Bianca are pretty darn good together, and when you come here, you'll see that for yourself."

" _Okay. I'm going to take your word on that, for now. I'll withhold my judgement until I can see for myself."_

/

Bianca left work about an hour after her lunch with Kendall and Greenlee and headed straight home. The first thing she did when she got there was confirm her plans for the evening and found that everything was still on track. With that done, she picked up around the house to rid herself of excess energy as well as calm her nerves. Bianca had briefly toyed with the idea of inviting Marissa back to her place later that evening for a drink. She wasn't planning on anything more happening at this point because she still wanted to take things slow. Bianca and Reese had rushed their relationship, and she knew how that had ended. She didn't want to make the same mistakes with Marissa that she with Reese. Bianca knew that Marissa was special. She was starting to believe that she just might have a future with her, and wanted to make sure she did things right this time or as right as she possibly could.

A check of the time told her that she needed to start getting ready. Bianca perused her closet for something to wear. She had picked out an outfit that morning, but now, that she saw it again, she was second guessing it. Bianca shook her head and decided to think about it after her shower.

/

Marissa glanced in the mirror and checked her reflection and was pleased with her hair and makeup. She nodded as she smoothed the non-existent wrinkles in her dress. Marissa had gone back and forth on what to wear several times since she had gotten home before finally deciding on her current outfit. She sighed as she thought about her day thus far. It had started off really good when she saw Bianca. Then, it got interesting and a little scary if she was honest with herself. Finally meeting Bianca's Mom was an experience she would not soon forget. Erica Kane was a force like no other, and Marissa couldn't help but be intimidated by the diva. The redhead was proud of herself however for holding her ground. Marissa refused to let herself be dissuaded by anyone, including Erica and Kendall, from dating Bianca. It had been a long time since she felt this way about anyone, and she would be damned if she let anyone scare her off.

/

Bianca paused outside the door to Marissa's condo and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _I can do this. There's no reason to be nervous. It's Marissa. Tonight is going to be great._ Bianca smiled just thinking about the redhead. She suddenly couldn't wait to see her and quickly knocked on the door.

/

Marissa took a deep breath as she waited for Bianca to arrive. She had to admit that she was a little nervous about tonight because she really wanted things to go well. _It's Bianca though. I really don't have a reason to be so nervous. Bianca seems to make things better. It just feels right with her._

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door. Marissa smiled as walked over to it. With a final deep breath, she opened the door.

/

"Hey." Bianca managed to choke out the greeting when she laid eyes on Marissa. _Wow!_

"Hey yourself." Marissa couldn't believe just how stunning Bianca was. _Damn!_ "You look amazing."

Bianca recovered quickly. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, _Counselor_."

Marissa laughed when she heard the flirtatious tone in Bianca's voice.

"Seriously though, you look incredible."

"Thank you. Would you like to come in? Do we have time?"

"We have a little time before our reservation, and I would love to."

Marissa stepped aside allowing Bianca to enter. "Would you like a tour? From what I saw of your place, the layout of mine is pretty similar, minus the moving boxes."

"I would love a tour. The layouts may be similar, but I'd like to see what you've done here. And don't worry about the boxes. I remember all too well that moving is a daunting task. It looks like you're making pretty good progress though."

"Yeah, I'm getting there, slowly but surely."

Bianca noticed several large stacks of books next to an unassembled bookcase. "What are all of these?"

"Most are law books, but I do have some other books mixed in. Eventually, this will go into a spare room which I'm going to make into a home office."

The brunette read the titles of a few of the books. "You're a fan of Jane Austen?"

"I'm a huge fan. I love her work. You?"

Bianca nodded. "Same. 'Pride and Prejudice' is my all-time favorite book, not just of hers either."

"That's the same with me. I have several copies of it." Marissa said as she picked up the paperback copy she had been reading earlier in the day. "I've had this one since high school."

"It looks like you've read it a few times."

"Yep, more times than I can count. I can't wait to get that bookcase together. Normally, it would already be assembled, but because it's so big, it's more of a two person job. I'm hoping Mom will be up for helping me with it when they get here."

"Not your Dad?"

Marissa laughed. "My Dad is less than handy. He likes to think he's a real handyman, but he's far from it. Any power tools we have belong to Mom, and he's not allowed to use them because he has and would hurt himself. Mom learned from her Dad and has passed on what she knows to me and Fiona."

"If you want to get that assembled before they get here, I'd be more than happy to help you. Living on my own, I've had to learn a few things."

"Yeah? You would do that?"

"I would."

"If you don't mind helping then, that would be great. Maybe we could get together this weekend and work on it. That is if you're not doing anything."

"That sounds perfect, and I'm all yours." Bianca studied the books a little more. "This is a pretty impressive collection. My Uncle Jack has several of these."

Marissa smiled. "This is all from my family. Mom and Dad couldn't help with a lot of my college expenses, but they wanted to do something to show their support and so did Fi. So, they scrimped and saved and researched what were the best law books to get. This is the result. Best graduation present ever."

"Wow. That's amazing. The more you tell me about them, the more I want to meet them. I just hope I make a good impression."

"You will make an incredible impression. Of that, I have absolutely no doubt." Marissa smiled as she led Bianca down the hallway to continue the tour. "The guest bedrooms are here. I just need to get some bedding, and they should be all set then. The guest bathroom is good to go. Here is my bedroom."

"This is great. I love the colors and everything you've done in here."

"Thanks. I wanted to get my room settled first before I started on the others."

"That makes sense. You need to be comfortable. Is this room going to be your home office?" Bianca asked as they continued the tour. She noticed a desk and chair inside.

"Yes, it is. I just bought the bookcase today and needed to take a break before I moved it in here."

"How did you get that in here?"

"As luck would have it, the Bakers got home while I was pondering that exact question in the parking lot. Their two oldest sons were with them, and they offered to bring it inside for me."

"They are so nice and some of the best neighbors I've had since I've been here. That was really sweet of the boys."

"It was. I'd like to get them something to thank them. If you have any ideas, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"I'll think about it, and maybe we can come up with something over dinner."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Speaking of dinner, we should probably go."

"You mean I finally get to know where we're going."

Bianca laughed. "Yep. For dinner, we're going to my favorite spot, other than Krystal's. It's this cute little bistro, and it has the absolute best French onion soup."

"I love French onion soup."

"You do? I'm glad I picked it then. Everything there is great though."

"I can't wait to try it."

After Marissa locked up her condo, the couple walked to Bianca's car.

Bianca held open the passenger door for Marissa who smiled brightly.

"Thank you!"

"My pleasure." Bianca walked around to the driver's side and got in. Once their seatbelts were fastened, they drove towards the bistro.

/

"I have reservations for Bianca Montgomery."

"Ah yes, Ms. Montgomery. Good evening. Your table is ready. If you will please both follow me, I'll take you to it."

Their server appeared as soon as they were seated. He explained what the specials were that evening, took their drink orders, and left to retrieve the couple's drinks giving them time to study their menus.

Marissa glanced around the restaurant. "I really like this place, and the menu looks amazing."

"Like I said earlier, everything is good. Normally, I would recommend dessert here as well, but I was thinking we could do that after our next stop."

"Sounds good. I am completely in your hands. So, does that mean you're going to tell me what our next stop is now?"

Bianca laughed. "Yes, it does. I don't know if you saw it or not, but there is an art gallery just down the street. A new show is opening tonight, and I got us tickets."

"That sounds fun. Who is the artist?"

"Her name is Rebecca Dermott. She's relatively new, but there is a lot of good buzz surrounding her work."

"Maybe I'll something for the condo. The walls are still a little bare, if you didn't notice."

"Give yourself a break, you haven't been there very long. Who knows? Maybe you will find something. If not, maybe you'll get some ideas."

The waiter delivered their wine and took their orders. Once they were alone again, the couple continued their conversation.

"How was your day?"

"It was actually pretty good. I finished this layout I had been working on for a while. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. Kendall and Greenlee think so too."

"I have no doubt about that. Maybe you can show me it sometime."

"I'd like that." Bianca smiled, pleased with Marissa's request. It was refreshing to have someone show interest in her work, her day. Reese had never seemed all that interested in what she did at Fusion or her classes. "How was your day? Kendall said she ran into you at Krystal's at lunchtime."

"Yes, she did. She was picking up lunch for you, Greenlee, and herself. Did she say anything else?"

"No. Why?"

Marissa weighed whether or not she should tell Bianca about her conversation with Erica. She didn't want to cause any problems between the mother and daughter, but she also didn't want to keep it from Bianca. Plus, she had a feeling someone else could tell her. If that happened, she knew Bianca would be upset, and Marissa really wouldn't be able to blame her. "When I saw her, I was having lunch … with your Mom."

"What?! You were having lunch with my Mom?! How did that happen? Are you okay? What did she do? Did she say something to you?"

"Bianca, I'm okay."

"You are? You promise?"

"I promise. As to how we ended up having lunch together, that's an interesting story. I was killing time there reading 'Pride and Prejudice' _again_ before I went exploring. The next thing I knew, your Mom introduced herself. Look, I wrestled with telling you, but I didn't want to hide anything from you. I figured if you found out from someone other than me, you'd probably be mad. I know I would be if the situations were reversed."

"I'm glad you told me. You're right. I would've been upset. What did she say?" Bianca cringed as she waited to hear what her Mom did and said. If she was being honest though, she would have to admit that Marissa appeared to be okay.

"Honestly? She didn't say anything that I didn't expect to her say. Erica, your Mom told me to call her Erica."

"She did?"

"Yep. That's a point in my favor, isn't it?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, it is. It's a big one."

Marissa grinned. "That's what I thought. Anyway, Erica was worried about you getting hurt and didn't want that to happen. I told her that was something we had in common. I don't want to see you hurt either. I also told her that I wasn't Reese. As I see it, Reese is an idiot, and I am not. I know it's only been a few days, but you are very special. I care a lot about you and want to see where this can go. I know she doesn't know me, but I told her that I would prove myself to you and to her. In the end, we came to an understanding, and ended up having a great lunch."

"Really?" Bianca couldn't help but be stunned hearing what Marissa had said.

"Yeah."

"I want to see where this can go too."

"You do? That's … that's great." Both women smiled brightly knowing they felt the same.

"I told her about Fiona."

"You did?"

"I thought about it after you and I talked, and I decided it was best if she heard about Fiona from me. Your Mom was great. I wasn't really surprised about that because she's _your_ Mom, and you are pretty amazing. Also, I know she supports Special Olympics, and I've read about her involvement with them."

"Mom really does a lot with them, and she loves the kids. I'm not surprised by her reaction, just surprised that you told her so soon."

Marissa shrugged. "She would find out in a couple of weeks when Fiona's here. Plus, you don't have to hide anything from her now. I could tell it was bothering you a little."

"It was, but this isn't about me. It's about you. You need to be comfortable when you tell someone about your sister. I understand that. If you felt pressured in any way because of me, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. I didn't feel pressured. I told your Mom because I wanted to, and because quite frankly, it felt like the right time. Don't be upset with her. She's your Mom and just wants to protect you. I get it. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if my Mom has a similar conversation with you. So, I do get it."

Bianca sighed. "I just don't want her to ruin anything or scare you off. Mom has a history of doing that, with both Kendall and me."

Marissa reached across the table and took one of Bianca's hands in hers. "Hey, she didn't ruin anything, and she sure as hell didn't scare me off. I'm not going anywhere, not unless you tell me to."

"That's really good to hear because I don't want you to go anywhere. As for your Mom, bring her on. She's not going to scare me off."

"Like you said, that's really good to hear."

"Wait a minute. Did Kendall say something to you?"

"Nothing more than I would say to someone dating Fi, or you would say to someone dating Kendall. I'm good with it. I was thinking of telling Kendall and Greenlee about Fi. What do you think?"

"If you're comfortable telling them and honestly want to, I think it's a good idea. The more people that know before your family comes to Pine Valley, the more people you'll have keeping an eye out for Fiona."

"That's what I was thinking too. Would you mind being there with me when I told them?"

"If you want me there, I'll be there."

"Thank you. Are you okay with your Mom and Kendall? I really don't want you to be upset with them. They were just looking out for you which I completely understand, and I promise you that I'm okay."

It meant a lot to Bianca that not only was Marissa honest with her, but that she also wanted to make sure that her revelation didn't cause problems for the Kane women. "I believe you, and don't worry. While I may have a talk with them about them meddling, I'm not mad at them. I just need to set them straight. It's something I have to do with them from time to time."

"Okay. How about a new topic?"

"Sounds good. I love my family, but right now, I want to focus on you and me, us."

Marissa smiled brightly. "I do like how you think, Doc. I'm in."

"Good. So, what were you like as a kid? An angel, hell on wheels, somewhere in between? What was life like in Devon?"

"I'll you about my childhood if you tell me about yours."

Bianca nodded. "Deal."

/

While the couple enjoyed their meals, they enjoyed their conversation even more. The more they talked, the more they learned about each other, and that made them want to know even more. Neither wanted that part to end, but they were both also excited about the show at the gallery. Since it was just down the street from the bistro, they left Bianca's car where it was parked and walked. After the second time their hands brushed against each other, Marissa reached out and took Bianca's hand in hers.

"Is this okay?" Marissa asked. She didn't want to rush anything, but holding Bianca's hand felt right.

Bianca sighed happily and nodded. "Yeah, it is. It's more than okay. We're here." Bianca held the door open for Marissa, and they went inside.

A server stopped and offered them a glass of wine. With a drink in hand, the couple set off to explore.

/

"I love this piece. The colors are so vibrant, and I love how it makes me feel. I think it would go really well above my fireplace." Marissa said as she studied the landscape painting.

"You have excellent taste. That's my favorite piece." Another woman said. "I didn't want Becca to display it because I knew it would sell, but I didn't want to be selfish and take the sale away from her. She promised to paint me another one just like it."

"You know the artist?" Bianca asked.

"I do. She's my girlfriend." She said proudly. "I'm Sofia Jackson."

"I'm Marissa Tasker, and this is Bianca Montgomery."

"Hello. Her work is amazing. You must be very proud." Bianca said.

"Thank you. I completely agree that it is amazing and I'll also admit that I'm completely biased. I am very proud. Becca has worked very hard to put this show together, and it seems to be going very well."

Marissa nodded as she glanced at the crowd attending the show. "It does. I've never bought a painting at a gallery before. Who do I tell that I want this one?"

"I can definitely help you with that. Stay here. I'll go get the gallery owner." Sofia said before she hurried off.

"I like it, Rissa, and I think you're right. This will go perfectly over your fireplace."

"The price is right too."

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Dermott. Sofia tells me that you're interested in this piece."

"She's right, I am. I'm Marissa Tasker."

"I'm Bianca Montgomery."

"It's nice to meet you both. So …"

"I'll take it."

"You will?! Sorry, I think I'm supposed to be a little cooler about this, but you're my first sale."

"I am? That's hard to believe. Your work is amazing."

"I agree with Marissa. You have a lot of excellent pieces."

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled at compliment.

"Here she is, Kat. Marissa Tasker, this is Kat Beal, the gallery owner."

"It's nice to meet you. Sofia tells me that you are interested in buying this piece."

"I am, and I've made up my mind. I definitely want to buy this painting."

"Excellent! I just need some information from you, and we'll make this happen."

"Could I have it delivered?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem at all."

While Marissa spoke with the gallery owner, Bianca talked with Sofia and Rebecca. "So, you're an artist. What do you do, Sofia, other than make an excellent salesperson for Rebecca?"

Sofia laughed. "I do enjoy that as well as bragging about her artistic brilliance. I'm a lawyer, and a newly minted associate at Thompson, Stevens, Montgomery, and Cortlandt."

"You're kidding me? Wow. So is Rissa."

"Seriously? What are the odds?"

"What are what odds?" Marissa asked as she joined the other women after watching Kat place a 'sold' sticker next to the painting that now belonged to her.

"Sofia works at Thompson, Stevens, Montgomery, and Cortlandt." Bianca said.

"Not yet, technically. I start Monday."

Marissa laughed. "That's when I start. Sofia Jackson. I knew the name sounded familiar. You went to Yale, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Okay. I remember the name now. You went to Harvard."

"I did. It looks like we're on the same team now though."

"Yes, it does. I won't feel so nervous on Monday now that I know someone else there, especially someone with excellent taste in art."

"I have to admit that I do have excellent taste." Marissa simply grinned and looked at Bianca causing the brunette to blush.

"I can tell already that the two of you are going to be trouble. Should someone warn the firm?" Bianca teased.

Marissa shook her head. "Nah. Let's surprise them. You are right, Sofia. It will be nice to know someone else there, someone who's going through the same thing."

"Here, here!" Sofia raised her glass and so did Marissa.

"I hate to break this up, but I need to mingle." Rebecca said. "Marissa, thank you so much for being my first sale!"

"You're welcome. It was kind of hard not to buy that painting. Good luck with the rest of your show."

"It was nice meeting you, Rebecca, and good luck. I have a feeling Rissa's sale will be the first of many tonight for you."

"Thank you, Bianca! It was nice meeting you too. The four of us will definitely have to get together. Sofia, make it happen." Rebecca kissed her girlfriend and headed off.

"Yes, ma'am. I should go and put my excellent sales skills to good use. Bianca, it was nice meeting you. Marissa, I'll see you on Monday. We'll set something up with the four of us then."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Nice meeting you, Sofia."

"Enjoy the show."

/

The couple soon found themselves alone again.

"Do you want to check out some more of the show?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah. I'm having a really good time." Marissa smiled as she took the hand Bianca offered her.

"Me too. Sofia and Rebecca seem really nice."

"They do. I can't believe I'll be working with Sofa and that we met here."

"That is pretty funny, but Pine Valley is a small town so I guess it's not that surprising."

"I suppose so. Do you see anything here you like?"

"I do, several pieces in fact. I should probably narrow it down. Mind helping me out?"

"Not at all. I would love helping you."

/

Bianca ended up finding a painting that she loved which gave Rebecca another sale. The brunette had been right. The show was definitely a success, and the couple was happy to be a part of it.

"So, are you up for some dessert?" Bianca asked as they left the gallery.

"Yeah, I could for something. What do you have in mind?"

"How about some ice cream? We have a really killer ice cream parlor a few doors down. I know it's a little cool out but …"

"Is there ever really a bad time for ice cream?"

Bianca grinned. "Nope! Definitely not."

"I feel the same. Lead on, Doc."

The couple walked hand in hand to the ice cream parlor, and as with the gallery, Bianca opened the door for Marissa.

"Thank you. Very chivalrous. I'm definitely feeling a little spoiled."

"Only a little? I think I need to up my game." Bianca smiled.

"Oh no, your game is just fine."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Marissa's eyes lit up as she read the menu board. "Ooh, I know what I'm getting, black raspberry chip."

"An excellent choice. I'm going to go with the double chocolate chip."

"That sounds good too."

"If you play your cards right, I just might let you have some."

"I'll share some of mine."

"Good answer, Counselor."

The couple placed their orders, took a seat, and happily shared their desserts. The other customers in the parlor faded into the background as they continued to talk, only having eyes for each other.

/

Bianca walked Marissa to her door. While neither wanted the evening to end, they knew that it had to.

"I had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad. I have to admit that I was a little worried someone might crash it."

"You mean Greenlee and/or Kendall, or maybe even your Mom?"

"Exactly. Mom and Kendall kept their word though. I guess I'll take it easy on them."

"Good. I would really hate it if I caused any problems between the three of you."

"Don't worry, you didn't."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment."

"Well, it's Friday. Would you be interested in doing something with me?"

Bianca grinned. "I would love to."

"Great!" Marissa smiled brightly. "I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie?"

"That sounds perfect. I haven't been to a movie in a while. With work and school, I just haven't had the time to do many fun things. Kendall had to practically twist my arm to get me to go out on St. Patrick's Day."

"You need to make the time. In fact, I'm going to see that you do. Remind me to thank Kendall for twisting your arm. I owe her big for that."

"Yeah, she's pretty proud of herself for how that turned out."

"Do you think she and Greenlee would be up for lunch tomorrow? I could tell them about Fi. Now that I've told a couple of people, I'd like to tell them. That is if you're free as well."

"I am free, and I'll check with them first thing in the morning and let you know."

"Thank you. Maybe you could show me what you worked on. Then, I could see your awesomeness in the workplace."

"I can do that." Bianca sighed. "I guess I should go. I don't want to but …"

"I know. I really did have a wonderful time. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." Bianca paused for a moment and then leaned in to kiss Marissa.

When they finally separated, both women had blinding smiles on their faces.

"I'll … uh … talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Rissa." Bianca said as she took a step backwards and stumbled into a nearby planter.

Marissa bit her lip to stop from laughing. In that moment, Bianca was absolutely adorable to her. "Good night, Bianca." Marissa waited in her doorway until she saw that Bianca had safely made to her home.

Once there, Bianca turned and waved. Marissa returned the gesture, and both women reluctantly parted ways. Each was already looking forward to the next day.

 **/**

 **A/N: I'm going to be going to Toronto, Canada in July. If anyone is familiar with the area and has some suggestions of things to do while I'm there, I would really appreciate it! See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. I'm posting this early because it's vacation time! I'm hitting the road tomorrow and traveling north to Toronto. I wanted to post an update for you all before I left. I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done while I'm gone so there may not be an update next week. There are notes at the end of this chapter so don't forget to check them out. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Bianca was grinning from ear to ear the next morning as she walked into the offices of Fusion holding a drink carrier with three cups of coffee along with a box filled with muffins from Krystal's. She placed the drinks along with box on her desk and removed three muffins from it. Bianca then took the box and placed it on a table near the coffeemaker in the breakroom. No sooner had she done that than someone was already checking out what was inside the box. She knew it wouldn't take long for word to get out that there was free food in the breakroom because it never did. Bianca grabbed some paper plates and napkins before heading back to her desk. After placing the muffins on a plate, she picked it up along with the drink carrier and walked into the office Kendall and Greenlee shared.

"Good morning, Kendall. Good morning, Greenlee. How are the two of you today?"

Kendall looked up at her sister and chuckled. "Good morning, Binx. I'm good, but obviously not as good as you. I take it from the smile on your face that the date went well."

"What she said." Greenlee said clearly amused by Bianca. "Do I finally get to find out where you went? Thanks for the coffee by the way."

"And the muffin." Kendall added.

"You're welcome. And yes, the date was pretty amazing. We went to the Bistro for dinner and then went to the art gallery to check out the Rebecca Dermott show. We finished up the night by going to Graeter's."

"Oh, I've heard the show has gotten good reviews. What did you think?" Greenlee asked.

"You should check it out. It was excellent. So much so, that both Marissa and I bought paintings. I also found a couple of pieces that would look good here."

"Really? What do you say, Kendall? Do you want to check it tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. Would you want to join us, Binx? You could show us those pieces."

Bianca grinned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have plans."

"You're going out again with Marissa, aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. We're going to dinner and a movie."

"An oldie but a goodie date-wise. Do you know what you're going to see?" Greenlee asked.

"Not yet."

"So if you're going out on another date, I'm guessing Marissa had a good time." Kendall said.

"Yeah. Oh, she met someone there that is starting at the firm next week as well. Her name is Sofia Jackson, and she is Rebecca's girlfriend."

"Small world."

"Definitely. So, I have a question for the two of you. Are you doing anything for lunch?"

The friends exchanged a glance and shook their heads before Kendall answered. "Nope. We're free. Did you want to grab lunch?"

"Good. Marissa was hoping that we could all do lunch together. There's something that she wants to share with you."

"Oh. Do you know what it is?" Greenlee asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I do, but I'm going to let her tell you. And before you ask, Mom knows."

"She does? When did … Oh, it must have been ..." Kendall realized she hadn't told Bianca about seeing Marissa and Erica together the day before and stopped herself.

"When did she tell Mom?" Bianca asked. Her sister was totally busted. "It was yesterday. Imagine my surprise when Marissa told me her and Mom had lunch together at Krystal's. Of course, Kendall, you already knew about them having lunch, didn't you?"

Kendall nodded sheepishly. "I did. I'm sorry, Bianca. I … I …"

"It's okay. I get it. You weren't sure what was going on between them and didn't want me to worry." Bianca knew her sister well.

"Yeah. Krystal called me to let me know they were talking, and I wasn't sure what to expect. When I got there, they were laughing and getting along like they were old friends. It kind of threw me for a loop. Marissa said everything was okay though."

"That's what she told me too. She and Mom reached an understanding, and I think they have a mutual respect now as well. So, did you give her the big sister speech?"

Kendall laughed. "I did, and she took it really well. I like her, Binx."

"Me too. I like her. I like her a lot. So much so that it's a little scary, but a good kind of scary if that makes sense."

"It does. I'm happy for you."

Greenlee nodded towards Kendall. "What she said. So, Marissa wants to meet for lunch and tell us something?"

"Yes, she does."

"Lunch at Krystal's then?"

"No, the Yacht Club. There's a little more privacy there."

"Meaning Opal won't be there to eavesdrop." Kendall smiled knowingly.

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Look, I'll forgive her eventually, but I want her to squirm a little bit more."

Greenlee feigned choking up. "That's exactly something I would do. I'm so proud of you."

Kendall faked wiping away tears of pride. "Our little Binx is growing up."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to my desk while you two collect yourselves. I need to text Rissa that we're on for lunch. Please try not to embarrass more than you normally would."

The friends looked at each other and shook their heads while they grinned.

"I'm sorry, Binx, but that's a promise that we just can't make."

Bianca sighed and mumbled under her breath. "Yeah, I figured as much."

/

Marissa smiled at the hostess as she entered the Yacht Club's restaurant. "Good afternoon. I am here for the Montgomery party." Since this was Bianca's hometown and she knew where everything was, the couple had decided it made more sense for her to choose the restaurant and make the reservations. Marissa was a little early because she wanted to make sure she wasn't late and more importantly, because she was a little nervous.

"Good afternoon." The hostess glanced down. "You are the first of your party to arrive. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your table."

No sooner had Marissa been seated than a server appeared and took her drink order. The server reappeared at the same that Bianca, Kendall, and Greenlee were escorted to the table. After the new arrivals were seated, their drink orders were taken as well.

Bianca smiled at Marissa. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Marissa blushed when she heard Greenlee clear her throat. "Hi, Greenlee. Hi, Kendall. Thanks for coming. I know it was kind of last minute. It's good to see both of you again."

"It's good to see you too. No problem about lunch. Bianca said you had something to tell us." Kendall said.

"I do." Before Marissa could say anything else, the server returned to take their orders. With that done, he disappeared and gave them the privacy they needed to continue their conversation.

"What's up, Marissa?" Greenlee asked.

Marissa took a deep breath and pulled out her cellphone. "There's something I want to share with you. I know Bianca has told you that my family is coming to visit soon. So, it will be my Mom, Dad, and twin sister Fiona. I want you to know about them before you meet them." Marissa pulled up the picture of her family on her cellphone and handed it over to Kendall who shared it with Greenlee. "This is my family."

Kendall and Greenlee knew immediately what Marissa was sharing with them when they saw the picture of her sister.

Bianca took Marissa's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to assure her that everything would be okay.

"I know where you get the red hair from now. Definitely your Mom. You look like both of your parents though." Greenlee noted.

"She's right you do. Your sister's smile is something else. It just seems to light up the place. You have a beautiful family." Kendall said before she handed the cellphone back.

"Thank you." Marissa smiled. "Do you have any questions?"

"I'll go ahead address the elephant in the room. Fiona has Down's."

"Yes, she does. She is on the higher level of those with Down's. Fi lives at home with our Mom and Dad, but she works. She's a teaching assistant at the elementary school and is so great at it. The kids love her, and she loves them. I'm not embarrassed of Fi. Far from it. I'm proud of her. I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am. Fi is amazing and has overcome every obstacle and every challenge that has come her way. I'm reluctant to tell folks about her right away because I'm protective of her. I have unfortunately seen just how awful some people can be when they meet Fi, and it kills me. She is the purest, kindest, sweetest soul that you will ever meet, and she doesn't deserve to be treated as someone less than anyone else because of a genetic defect, an extra chromosome." Marissa knew she was getting emotional, but she couldn't help it. She always got that way when she talked about her sister.

"I get it, and you're right. People suck sometimes, some more than others. It's easy to see how much you love her. It's also easy to see how proud you are of her. If you ask me, you have reason to be. She sounds pretty amazing, and I can't wait to meet her. You are going to introduce us, right?" Greenlee asked.

Kendall nodded towards her friend. "Everything she said."

Marissa chuckled. "Yeah, I definitely am. I've told her about the two of you. She remembers seeing you on Shark Tank, and she can't wait to meet you in person."

"Well, it sounds like Fiona has excellent taste to me." Kendall smiled.

Greenlee nodded with a big smile on her face. "I think I'm going to like your sister because she seems to truly appreciate the greatness that is Kendall and me."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too much about her opinion staying that way because I'm pretty sure that will change once she meets you."

"You're just jealous that she's going to like us more than she does you, Binx."

"I really hate to break this to you, Kendall, but Bianca is the person that Fi is most looking forward to meeting." Marissa said.

Bianca simply grinned while Kendall and Greenlee huffed.

"Whatever. So, you've told Mom about Fiona?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I told her yesterday while we were enjoying our surprise lunch. I knew she was a big supporter of Special Olympics so I didn't think she would have a problem with Fi. My family will be visiting soon so I also figured it was better if I told her about Fi instead of her finding out from someone else. As for the two of you, I felt it was only right if I told you myself as well."

"I think I can speak for both Kendall and myself when I say we appreciate that. We also understand why you would be hesitant to share that with people. It means a lot that you feel you can trust us, and just so you know, we won't let you down."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that."

The server returned with their orders, and the group continued to talk and get to know each other better.

"Did you like the show at the gallery, Marissa?" Kendall asked.

"I did. I really loved it, and I even bought a painting for my place. I'm going to see if my Mom wants to check it out when she's here. I think she'd really like it."

"Bianca said you ran into someone you're going to work with at firm."

"I did. She is actually the artist's girlfriend. It's definitely a small world."

Greenlee nodded. "It seems that is especially true here in Pine Valley. Kendall and I are going to check it out tonight based on Bianca's recommendation. She said there were several pieces that would look good in the office. We asked her to go with us, but she turned us down cold. It seems she has other plans."

Marissa grinned as she looked at Bianca. "Sorry, but not sorry. Your loss is most definitely my gain."

Bianca blushed at the redhead's words, and Marissa knew that if she wasn't a goner before then that she definitely would be now.

Kendall cleared her throat after sharing a look with Greenlee. "Bianca said you were going to do dinner and a movie. Any idea what you're going to see?"

Marissa turned to Bianca. "I have an idea, but I want to run it by you. If you don't want to see it, I am perfectly fine with that, and we can pick something else. Okay?"

Bianca nodded. "Okay. What's your idea?"

"I'll preface it by saying this. I'm not really into all the superhero movies that have been out, but there is one that has caught my attention. What do you think about seeing 'Wonder Woman'?"

"Really? I'm the same way on those movies, but I've really been looking forward to that particular one so that sounds perfect to me. All the reviews have been good."

"Excellent! I've heard the reviews too so I'm hoping they're right. Do you want to hear what I have in mind for dinner?"

"Nope. I trust you. You've done pretty good so far, Counselor. Surprise me."

"Challenge accepted."

/

" _Was the movie good?"_

"It was really good. You have to see it. If you don't see it with your friends before you get here, maybe we can go. I would definitely be willing to see it again."

Marissa was settled on her sofa talking to her sister via Skype while she waited for Bianca to stop over and help her assemble her bookcase. Fiona had called unexpectedly, and Marissa was more than happy to talk to her sister. She had told her about going to the movies with Bianca the night before, and Fiona was taking advantage of that to quiz her about Bianca.

" _Okay. If I don't see it by then, we'll go, and you can buy the popcorn."_

"Sure. Popcorn is on me."

" _Lots of butter!"_

Marissa chuckled. "Is there any other way to have it?"

" _Nope!"_ Fiona grinned. _"Did Bianca like where you went to dinner, and did she like the movie?"_

"Yes and yes. You'd like it too. We went to a place called 'Pies & Pints'. There were a lot of different choices for pizza."

" _I really like pizza!"_ Fiona's eyes lit up.

"I know!" Marissa laughed. Pizza was by far and away her sister's favorite food.

" _Can we go there?"_

"It's on the list along with this ice cream parlor Bianca took me to."

" _Dad will want to do that."_ Fiona laughed.

"Yep. He'll probably want to go there every day."

" _Mom won't let him though."_

"True, but we'll get to see him turn on the Tasker charm."

Both sisters laughed at the prospect of their Dad trying to convince their Mom to indulge in the frozen treat daily.

" _That's always fun to see. So, what did you and Bianca do after the movie?"_ Fiona grinned mischievously.

Marissa blushed at the memory of the make-out session between her and Bianca after they returned to the brunette's place. Just as it was becoming heated, the couple was interrupted by a phone call from Bianca's grandmother, Mona Tyler. The family matriarch had just returned from a vacation with her friend Myrtle Fargate and wanted to talk with her youngest granddaughter. Marissa understood and left after one more kiss.

"We … we … talked some and …"

Fiona burst out laughing as she watched her normally composed sister stutter and stammer. _"Yeah, you talked."_

Marissa huffed. "Stop it." Before she could say anything else, she was stopped by a knock on her door. "Hold on a sec. Let me see who that is."

/

She took a moment to compose herself after she saw who it was through the door's peephole. Marissa grinned as she opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. I hear you're looking for help in assembling a bookcase. I'd like to apply for that position."

Marissa gave Bianca a quick kiss before pulling her inside the condo. "The position is yours."

" _Rissa!"_

"Sorry." Marissa heard her sister calling her name. "I was just talking to Fi over Skype."

"Oh. Do you want me to come back later?"

"No, it's good. Actually, would you want to me her?"

"Really?" Bianca smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great! Follow me."

Bianca followed Marissa over to the sofa and watched as the redhead picked up her laptop.

"Sorry, Fi. I'd like you to meet someone if you're interested."

" _Definitely!"_ Fiona was excited because she had a pretty good idea of who her sister was going to introduce her to.

Marissa turned the laptop slightly so that Bianca appeared on the screen. "Fiona, I'd like you to meet Bianca Montgomery. Bianca, this is my sister Fiona."

"Hi, Fiona."

" _Hi, Bianca. It's nice to meet you. Rissa's told me all about you."_

"It's nice to meet you too. She's told me a lot about you as well."

" _Yeah?"_

Bianca nodded. "Yep. She said you're probably the best teaching assistant that Devon Elementary has ever had."

Fiona grinned proudly. _"She's right. I am."_

Marissa laughed. "Fi's pretty modest too if you haven't figured that out already."

" _Just being honest, Rissa. Besides, you told her that I was."_

"You're right. I did."

" _Rissa was just telling me about 'Wonder Woman'."_

"Oh, it was really good. She's pretty badass."

" _Kind of like Rissa."_

Bianca glanced at Marissa. "Yeah, exactly."

" _Do you like my sister?"_ Fiona asked bluntly. She decided to cut to the chase.

"Fiona!"

" _What? I'm just asking a question. Face it, Rissa. It's either me asking or Mom or Dad."_

Bianca laughed. "It's okay. I'm more than happy to answer. Besides, you've already been grilled by my Mom and sister. It's only fair. I do like her, Fiona. I like her a lot. There's just something special about her."

Fiona thought for a moment. _"And you'll treat her nice and not hurt her? Other people have hurt her, and it wasn't right."_

"No, it wasn't right, and those other people were idiots. I promise you that I'll do my very best to treat her like she deserves to be treated and not hurt her." Bianca answered earnestly.

There was something about Bianca that told Fiona she could trust her. _"Okay, for now. We'll talk more later. What are you doing today?"_

"She's tough." Bianca whispered to Marissa.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand." Bianca turned her attention back to Fiona. "I'm going to help Marissa put a bookcase together."

" _You're not going to wait and have Dad help you?"_ Fiona laughed.

Marissa laughed along with her sister. "Nope. I actually want the bookcase to be able to hold books."

" _Good idea. He's going to pout though."_

"I know. Hopefully, Mom can help with that."

" _When we come visit, will you be able to meet with us, Bianca?"_

"I'm planning on it." Bianca was fairly certain that Fiona would have more questions for her when they met face to face.

"Bianca has been helping me come up with some ideas for your visit."

"Would you want to meet my Mom?"

" _Really?! I can meet Erica Kane?! She's awesome! I would really like that a lot!"_ Fiona's eyes lit up.

"Good! I'll let her know."

" _Thank you! I better go. I need to get ready. I'm going out with some friends. It was nice meeting you, Bianca."_

"It was nice meeting you too, Fiona."

"Tell Mom and Dad 'hi' for me, and have fun today."

" _I will, and you too. Love you."_

"Love you too."

/

Bianca turned to Marissa. "I like her. She reminds me a little of Kendall with how protective she is of you."

"I can tell she likes you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she does. Thanks for offering to have her meet your Mom."

"It's no problem. I'm happy to do it."

"How did it go with your grandma?"

"We actually talked some more today. She would like to meet you, if you're up for it. It's okay if you're not. I would completely understand."

"I would be honored to meet her."

"Good. Myrtle wants to meet you too."

"Okay. Just tell me when and where, and we'll do it."

"Thank you!" Bianca smiled brightly. She didn't think there would be any problems because she was positive her grandma would love Marissa. The same held true for Myrtle as well.

"You're welcome." Marissa stood up and held her hand out for Bianca. "Let's get this bookcase together, and then, we can grab something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **/**

 **A/N: You know, I kind of like the power writing this story gives me. I can change things around however I want. First, I know 'Wonder Woman' was just released and doesn't really fall into this story's timeline, but I don't care. I thought Bianca and Marissa would like seeing it. I know I did and highly recommend it if you haven't. Now for the bigger stuff, Mona and Myrtle are alive and well in this story. I always liked them and thought it would be fun to add them to the mix. Time to go to bed. I've got a long drive tomorrow. See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in updating. Vacation was good, and I had a great time in Toronto. I also didn't write a lick while I was there which was good and bad. It was good because I was having good time and definitely busy. It was bad though because it made it kind of hard to get back in the writing groove after not writing anything for several days. Then, I was slammed when I went back to work. I was finally able to push through, find my inspiration, and start writing again. Please check the author's notes at the end. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

"How's your grandma doing?" Marissa asked.

"She's doing well and had a wonderful time on vacation. She told me that she would like to meet you, if you're up for it. It's okay if you're not. I would completely understand. It is kind of quick after all."

"I would be honored to meet her."

"Yeah? Good. Myrtle wants to meet you too."

"Myrtle is your grandma's best friend, right?"

"Yep. I should probably warn you that she doesn't hold anything back. She's straight to the point and calls things like she sees them."

"I like that. Just tell me when and where, and we'll do it."

"Thank you!" Bianca smiled brightly. She didn't think there would be any problems because she was positive her grandma would love Marissa. The same held true for Myrtle as well.

"You're welcome." Marissa stood up and held her hand out for Bianca. "Let's get this bookcase together, and then, we can grab something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan."

Bianca followed Marissa over to where the unassembled bookcase had been the last time she was here. She stopped and chuckled at what she saw. The contents had been removed from the box which was now over to the side and out of the way. From what Bianca could tell, the pieces of wood had been organized by size, and the sides with the letter assigned to them were facing up. Sitting on a nearby table was a small tool box along with the screws and the other hardware that would be needed for assembly and the directions. All of the parts had clearly been accounted for.

Marissa glanced back at Bianca. "What?" The redhead followed Bianca's amused gaze and blushed. "I just wanted to make sure that there weren't any parts missing before we started. It's a real pain if you're missing something. That happened one time, and you wouldn't believe how much of a hassle it was to get the missing parts. I should also tell you now that I follow the instructions. I don't do shortcuts when it comes to stuff like this. It's something I learned from my Mom. She taught me that that was the best way to make sure it stays together. If it was up to my Dad, the instructions would be completely ignored. In fact, he tried it that way once, and it was a complete disaster. Mom now supervises if there is anything that needs to be built."

"I'm not judging. Your approach totally makes sense to me. Kendall and Greenlee, on the other hand, are another story. They would probably judge you, but that's just them and they really don't mean anything by it. Trust me when I tell you that they have absolutely no room to do so. I watched them put something together once, and I don't know that I ever laughed so hard in my life. It really was a comedy of errors. As for me, I am more than happy to follow your lead on this since it is your bookcase, and I think you probably have a little more experience than I do."

"Why do I get the idea that you're selling yourself short?"

"I'm really not. Maybe you could share your knowledge with me. I'm always willing to learn, _Counselor_." Bianca grinned before she leaned in for a kiss.

If Marissa didn't get the meaning behind Bianca's words, the kiss definitely made things crystal clear for her. She cleared her throat as her eyes fluttered open. _Damn. Bianca will be the death of me, but from where I'm standing, I don't think that there is any better way to go._

Bianca couldn't help but grin when she saw the effect she had on Marissa. It told her that she wasn't alone in this and that meant more to her than she could ever say. "Let's get this thing built."

The last thing on Marissa's mind at that moment was building a damn bookcase, but it needed to be done. More importantly, she and Bianca had agreed to take things slowly. Marissa shook her head to clear it. "Okay."

/

The couple stood back and admired their handiwork. It had taken a little longer than had been anticipated. Some pieces were harder to fit together than others. Plus, there were a few minor mishaps along the way, but in the end, they had gotten the bookcase built.

"If you ask me, I think it looks great, and I would say we did a damn good job." Bianca stated proudly.

"I have to agree." Marissa smiled. She winced when her gaze fell upon the bandage on Bianca's hand. "I'm s…"

"Stop. I told you that it's not your fault so there is no need to apologize, again. It's my fault. I got distracted and wasn't paying attention." Bianca blushed at the admission.

It was completely true. She had gotten distracted and didn't hear Marissa's instruction when she was attaching the bottom piece. Bianca was actually paying attention to another bottom at the time. From her position, she had been blessed with a perfect view of Marissa's backside, and damn if it wasn't amazing. Bianca had been so preoccupied with checking the redhead out that she ended up with a decent-sized cut on her left hand. Marissa quickly stopped what she was doing to administer first aid. As she cleaned and bandaged Bianca's hand, Marissa apologized profusely and kept blaming herself. Bianca did her best to assure the redhead that it wasn't her fault, and eventually, she was able to convince Marissa that she was okay and able to help her finish.

"But if it wasn't for me …"

Bianca knew she had to come clean. "This is completely on me. I wasn't paying attention to you. Well, that's not completely true. I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying. I was paying attention to something else."

Marissa tilted her head. "What? What were you paying attention to if you weren't listening to me?"

As she made her confession, Bianca blushed. "I was … I was …"

"You were what?" Marissa started to grin as it suddenly dawned on her what had Bianca distracted.

"You. I was checking you out. I had a really nice view of your … ass, and it was really distracting. It's pretty amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you! Since we're being honest, I have to admit that yours is pretty amazing too."

"You checked mine out?"

"Oh yeah, I totally did. How could I not? Have you seen you?" Marissa grinned.

"I could ask you the same question. For the record, I'm not embarrassed that I was checking you out. I'm embarrassed because sometimes I can be kind of a big klutz. I'm not really smooth, as evidenced by my hand." Bianca said sheepishly as she raised her injured hand to prove her point.

"You say klutz, but I say adorable." Marissa gently took Bianca's hand in her own. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"Maybe I could kiss it and make it feel better."

Bianca's breath hitched as Marissa lifted the brunette's injured hand to her lips and gently kissed it.

"Better?"

"A little. Another kiss might help a little more."

Marissa grinned. "I think you might be right." She repeated her actions, but this time, her lips lingered a little longer. "How about now?"

Bianca swallowed hard and nodded. "Definitely."

"I'm glad to hear that. You know, you were great today and worked really hard despite being injured. I don't know that I'll ever be able to repay you, but I'm open to suggestions. So, just name it, and it's yours."

"There's no need to repay me. I wanted to help. However if you insist on repaying me, I would be more than happy to accept repayment in the form of another kiss." Bianca bit her lip. She was pretty sure she wasn't mistaken, and that she was, in fact, reading the situation correctly.

"Who am I to deny your request? After all, I did say to just name it and that it would be yours."

Marissa leaned in and softly captured Bianca's lips. It didn't take long at all for the kiss to deepen and intensify, and Bianca pulled a more than willing Marissa to her and leaving no space between them. Neither wanted the kiss to end, but they reluctantly separated when the need for air became too great. Both women were breathless as they rested their foreheads together.

A goofy grin formed on Bianca's face. "I'd say that you more than paid me back for my help today."

Marissa laughed. "Trust me, it was most definitely my pleasure." It was at that moment that Marissa stomach growled.

"Okay. I think it's time for us to grab some dinner. I can't have you wasting away. It would make a bad first impression with your family."

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible, but you are right. We should probably get something to eat."

"Any idea of you want?"

"I was thinking cheesesteaks? It's been a while since I've had one."

Bianca's eyes lit up. "It's been a while since I've had one too. That sounds really good, and I know the absolute best place to go for cheesesteaks in Pine Valley. How about I go get them and bring them back? We could eat at my place then and maybe watch something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Text me what you want on your cheesesteak that way I'll have it in front of me when I get there."

"Okay. While you're doing that, I'll clean up some in here. Just let me know when you're back. I'll bring over some beer."

"I will." Bianca kissed Marissa quickly before she left. That was something she could definitely get used to, and Marissa felt the very same way.

/

After Bianca left, Marissa sent her a text with her order. Then, she gathered the now empty box along with the packing materials for the bookcase and took them down to the complex's dumpster. With that done, Marissa straightened up the area around the bookcase and smiled. She and Bianca had done a pretty good job putting it together, and if she did say so herself, they made a pretty damn good team. Marissa quickly washed up, and by the time she was done, she received a text from Bianca stating that she was back. Marissa went to the refrigerator and grabbed a six pack of beer made by a local brewery she had discovered. She then picked up her keys, locked up, and walked over to Bianca's.

/

When Bianca got back home from her food run, she placed the carryout bags on the kitchen counter and fired off a text to Marissa telling her she was back. She then washed her hands before she retrieved plates and napkins, and then quickly placed them on the table. Next, Bianca placed the cheesesteaks and french fries on the plates. She had just finished doing that when there was a knock on her door. After making sure it was who she expected, Bianca opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Bianca stepped aside to allow Marissa to walk inside. "Have a seat, and I'll take care of this." She took the beer from Marissa and walked to kitchen. Bianca grabbed two bottles from the carton and placed the remaining bottles in the refrigerator. She then grabbed a bottle opener when she saw the bottles did not have twist off caps. With the bottles now open, she joined Marissa at the table, handing her a beer as she sat down.

/

The couple enjoyed their dinner and continued to get to know each other. Their discussion eventually turned to Marissa starting work at the firm in two days.

"Are you excited?" Bianca asked.

"A little. To be honest, I'm also a little nervous and a little anxious. I really want to do well, and I want to prove to the partners that their faith in me was justified when they hired me. This is a big chance for me, and I don't want to mess it up."

"If you ask me, being a little nervous and anxious when you're starting a new job is perfectly reasonable and understandable. I know I was nervous when I started at Fusion, and my sister is a co-owner. Look, Caleb and Uncle Jack are really good judges of character. They wouldn't have hired you if they didn't think you could do the job. On a personal note, I think you're going to do great. When I listen to you talk about the law and helping people, it's so easy to see how much it means to you and how much you love it. I can also see your passion and knowledge. That passion, love, and caring aren't things that you can learn in a classroom. Those are qualities that are innate, and you have definitely have them."

Marissa smiled at the compliment. It meant a lot to have someone outside of her family have that kind of faith in her, even more so since it was Bianca. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bianca returned the smile. She had meant what she had said. While she hadn't known Marissa that long, there was something telling her that she could trust the redhead and that she was exactly who she appeared to be, and Bianca decided to trust her instincts. They hadn't let her down yet.

/

After they had finished dinner and cleaned up, the couple decided to see if there was anything interesting on TV, and if not, there was always Netflix.

"Are you okay if I start a fire? It's a little chilly out." Bianca asked. While the weather had been mild in Pine Valley the last two weeks, the temperature had dropped that day to what it normally would be that time of year.

"That sounds perfect. I love fires on a chilly evening. I haven't had a chance to try out my fireplace yet. Maybe you can come over and help me break it in one night."

"I'd really like that." Bianca got the fire started in the fireplace and then grabbed the TV's remote before she settled in next to Marissa on the sofa. The brunette turned on the TV and began scrolling through the on-screen guide to see what was on while the couple continued to talk. Soon, the TV was forgotten as their interest in each other took over.

As Marissa leaned in for a kiss, the fire alarm went off. It was also then that they realized that it had gotten smoky inside. While Bianca worked on trying to turn the alarm off, Marissa opened up a few windows to air the place out.

"I'm not sure what's going on. I checked the flue and damper to make sure they were open before I started the fire." No sooner had Bianca silenced the alarm than it started back up.

"I don't know what it could be then. Let me turn the ceiling fan on and get some of this smoke out of here."

It took about five minutes before they heard sirens and saw flashing blue, red, and white lights. Marissa glanced out a window and stared in disbelief. "Uh, Bianca, we've got company."

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked as she joined Marissa at the window. "Oh my god! What are the fire department and police doing here?!"

Bianca heard the knock on the door that she knew was coming. She opened the door and was greeted by a firefighter.

"Ms. Montgomery?"

"Yes."

"I'm Lieutenant Branagh. We received a report of a possible fire from your alarm company. Is everyone alright, ma'am?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, everyone is fine."

"Could we look around?"

"Of course. Please come in."

"It's pretty smoky in here. Did you have a fire?"

"We had one going in the fireplace. Everything seemed fine, and then, it just started getting smoky. I checked the flue and damper before I started the fire, and they were both open so I'm not really sure what caused the smoke. We managed to put the fire out just before you got here."

"Would you like us to check it out?"

"Yes, please."

"Simmons, check out the fireplace."

A female firefighter stepped forward and nodded at the lieutenant's order. "On it."

"Everything okay, Branagh?" A police officer asked as he joined them. It was standard procedure for the police to accompany the fire department on calls whenever possible.

"Yeah, it seems to be, Monroe. Just something with the fireplace. You can head back out if you want."

Officer Monroe nodded. "I'm glad everyone is okay. I'll see you around."

"Hey, Lieutenant, could you come over here?" Simmons asked.

"If you'll excuse for a minute." Branagh walked over to see what the other firefighter wanted.

Bianca sighed and looked at Marissa. "I am so sorry about this. This really isn't how I thought this evening would go."

"It's not your fault so don't worry about it."

"I told you I can be a klutz. This just proves it. I ruined a perfectly nice evening."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. I'm good and still having a good time. I don't know if I told you this, but I have a soft spot for klutzes."

"Lucky for me then."

"Me too."

"Well, I don't suppose it can get much worse." Bianca sighed.

"Uh, I think you might have spoken too soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't that Kendall and Greenlee pulling up?" Marissa asked.

"Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me. What the hell are they doing here?"

"Ms. Montgomery, could we talk to you for a minute?"

"You go talk to them, and I'll do my best to head off Kendall and Greenlee." Marissa offered.

Bianca gave the redhead a grateful smile. "Thank you."

/

Marissa walked out to greet Kendall and Greenlee. "Hey, guys. What are you doing here? Just happen to be in the neighborhood?"

Kendall shook her head. "Marissa. I wish that was the case. I got a call from Bianca's alarm company about a possible fire. Judging by all of this, something obviously happened. The question is what. You and Binx look to be okay."

"We are. It honestly is no big deal. We had a fire going, and then, there was a lot of smoke filling up the place. We put the fire out and were airing everything out when everyone showed up. Why did they call you instead of Bianca?"

"They said they tried to call her, but it kept going to voicemail. I'm her emergency contact so they called me when they couldn't reach her. I tried calling her, but the same thing happened with my calls."

"Now that we know everyone is okay, inquiring minds want to know why were all of those calls going to voicemail? Just what were the two of you up to?" Greenlee was clearly amused by the situation now that they knew Bianca was safe. "Your clothes and hair look to be in order, and I don't see any lipstick smudges."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "We were watching TV when all of this happened."

"A little Netflix and chill going on?" Greenlee smirked.

Kendall sighed. "Can you not say those things? We're talking about my sister."

"Who happens to be a grown ass woman with certain needs, desires, urges …"

"I don't want to talk about my little sister's urges so shut it!" Kendall slapped Greenlee's arm.

Marissa just watched the friends banter, and it took everything in her power not to bust out laughing at them.

"Hey." Bianca said as she joined the women. It had taken her a few minutes to get through the gathering crowd of concerned neighbors. "Hi, Kendall. Hi, Greenlee. What's up?"

"What's up? Seriously, Bianca?" Kendall eyed her sister.

"Sorry. How did you hear about this?"

"Your alarm company called me when they couldn't get a hold of you."

Bianca looked confused. "Why couldn't they get me? I had my cellphone with me." Bianca pulled the device out of the pocket where she had it and checked it. She blushed immediately. "Oh."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What does that mean exactly?"

"The battery is dead. I forgot to charge it when I got back home. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad, relieved, that you're okay." Kendall said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "I was scared there for a little bit when I couldn't reach you."

"We both were." Greenlee said as she hugged Bianca next. "You owe me. It took everything I had to calm her down."

"Sorry. Thanks for looking out for her, Greenlee."

"What did they say?" Marissa asked.

"Everything with the fireplace looked to be in order. They asked me where I got the firewood, and I told them. It seems they've gotten a number of reports of similar incidents, and we've all bought the firewood at the same place. Firewood has to be aged a minimum of one year and kept dry and protected from rain. It doesn't look like the place was meeting any of those requirements before selling it. Lieutenant Branagh is going to follow up with the police about it."

Greenlee's ears perked up. "Lieutenant? Is that him with the dark curly hair?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Damn, he's hot. What is it about firefighters? If you'll excuse me, I think I need to go introduce myself."

"Oh no you don't!" Kendall grabbed her friend's arm to stop her.

"What? Come on, Kendall. Please let me go talk to the cute firefighter."

"Nope. We're leaving."

"But why? What have I ever done to you for you to be so mean?" Greenlee whined.

"You've got to be kidding. Okay, fine. Let's start with tonight, and you talking about my sister's urges."

"What?" Bianca asked.

"I'll let Red tell you. I'm really glad you're okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you. Night, Red."

"Love you too."

"You two sure know how to bring the drama and excitement to a date." Greenlee smirked as she was led away by Kendall.

A grin spread across Marissa's face as she called out to Kendall and Greenlee. "Next time, we'll go for the SWAT team."

"I love it! I like you more and more, Red. Good night, ladies. Feel free to do whatever I would!" Greenlee laughed loudly as Kendall chuckled and shook her head.

/

Once they were alone, Bianca turned to Marissa. "I'm sorry again about tonight. The mood is kind of ruined now."

Marissa just smiled. "It's not your fault the place was selling faulty materials. Look at it this way, it makes for one helluva story."

"True. Thankfully, I have Kendall as my emergency contact. It could've been my Mom showing up. Can you imagine that?"

"Nope, and I don't think I want to." Marissa chuckled.

"You and me both."

Marissa's cellphone rang, and she glanced at the caller id. "It's my Dad. I wonder why he's calling."

"Go ahead and see what he wants."

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

 _"Hi, Rissa. It's been a while since we've talked. I miss you. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"_

"I miss you too, Dad. Hold on a second." Marissa pressed the mute button. "He wants to talk, and it has been a while."

"It's okay. I understand. I should call the alarm company now and straighten things out. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Maybe we can do brunch if you know a good place? I need to find one when my family comes to visit. Mom loves brunch."

"That sounds good, and I definitely know a place."

"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow then."

Bianca nodded happily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The couple shared a quick kiss before they headed their separate ways. Both were smiling even though the evening had come to an interesting and abrupt end.

 **/**

 **A/N: Okay. The last part of their date is based on actual events. One of my friends had a date over at her place when something happened with the fireplace that caused her place to fill up with smoke. The fire and police departments were contacted by her alarm company and showed up as did her sister. It was definitely was a memorable date for her and a nice bit of inspiration for me! See you soon!**

 **/**

 **A/N Part 3: I tried to upload this last night, but for some reason, the site wasn't, and still isn't, letting me upload like I normally do so I had to copy and paste. I hope this turns out okay. Please let know if it doesn't look right!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in updating. Work has been really busy lately. Speaking of work, I found out earlier this week that I will be going to Virginia. I fly out tomorrow and will be gone all week. So, I don't know how much writing I'll be able to do or if I'll be able to post next weekend. I have an anniversary coming up soon for "Things Change" so I'll probably be updating that next. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Marissa was about get out of her car when she received a text. She smiled when she saw it was from Bianca.

" _Rissa, Good luck today! You'll do great! Let me know if you want to do dinner tonight to celebrate. Bianca"_

She replied immediately. _"B, Thank you! I'll make sure to play nice with the other lawyers. Dinner tonight sounds perfect. Have a great day! Marissa"_

After replying to Bianca's text, Marissa read the good luck messages she had received for her first day of work at the law firm from her Mom, Dad, and sister as well, and quickly replied to them. Marissa was a little nervous, but she was also excited and more than ready to get started. She took a deep breath, got out of her car, and headed into the building.

/

Once she was inside, Marissa held out her hand and introduced herself to the receptionist. Even though she had been to the firm's offices a couple of times since moving to Pine Valley, Marissa hadn't met the woman currently manning the receptionist desk.

"Good morning, I'm Marissa Tasker."

The receptionist was a little surprised. Most people just nodded and maybe mumbled a greeting. She took the offered hand and shook it. "Good morning, I'm Beth Ryan. May I help you?"

"Yes, today is my official first day here, and I'm supposed to meet Caleb Cortlandt."

"Welcome, Ms. Tasker!"

"Thank you, Ms. Ryan!"

"Everyone just calls me Beth."

Marissa smiled. "Beth it is, but only if you call me Marissa." Her parents had taught her to treat others with respect, no matter what position they might hold. The Roy and Lydia Tasker were firm believers of the Golden Rule and made sure to instill that belief in their daughters as well.

Again, Beth was shocked. For some reason, new lawyers would usually look down their noses at her and the secretaries. This particular new lawyer, however, was nothing like that, and was a bit of fresh air. "Okay, Marissa. Mr. Cortlandt is in. I'll just call his secretary, and let her know you're here."

"Thank you!"

"Oh, I have something for you." Beth quickly found what she was looking for. "This was delivered for you not long ago." The receptionist handed over a package to the lawyer.

"Seriously? Thank you." Marissa was definitely surprised because she wasn't expecting anything. She really wanted to open the package right away but decided to wait until she was alone. Her curiosity to find out what it was and who it was from was killing her though. Fortunately, she didn't have much time to dwell on it because Caleb showed up to greet her.

"Thank you, Beth. Welcome back from vacation. Did you have a good time? How was the skiing?"

"Thank you, and I had a great time. Most importantly, no broken bones from the slopes."

"That's really good to hear." Caleb then turned to the redhead. "Ah, Marissa, good morning!"

"Good morning, Caleb."

"If you would follow me, I'll show you to your office so you can drop your things off. We finally have it ready for you. Then, we have a meet and greet with the new associates. After that, we'll get you started on some real work. How does that sound?" Through their previous meetings, Caleb knew the young lawyer was chomping at the bit to get started.

"It sounds great."

"Follow me then." Caleb led Marissa down a hallway and stopped at a small office.

Marissa smiled when she saw her name on the nameplate on the door of the office. Seeing that made it all real.

"Looks good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"Go on in and check everything out. I'll be back to pick you up in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Caleb."

/

Marissa opened the door and walked in. She placed her things on her desk, took off her coat and draped it on the back of her chair, and then, she walked back out taking her cellphone with her. Marissa looked around to make sure no one was watching. Once she was assured the coast was clear, she snapped a selfie of her smiling and pointing to her nameplate. She had promised Fiona that she would take a picture like that. Marissa quickly checked the picture and nodded in approval. She went back into her office and sent the picture to her family. The redhead had no doubt that they would love it. Marissa smiled when she thought of one other person she wanted to share it with so she quickly sent the picture to Bianca.

With that done, Marissa retrieved her coat and hung it up on the coatrack she had been provided. She put her purse away and moved her briefcase to a shelf in a nearby cabinet. Marissa then finally sat down behind her desk and smiled. She surveyed her office and made a note of what personal items she would bring in to personalize the office. The first item would be the picture of her and her family. She just needed to make a copy of it and get it framed. Her attention was suddenly drawn back to the mystery package. She unwrapped it and removed the lid of the now uncovered box, and it was then she found a small envelope laying on top. The gift was still hidden by tissue paper, and after a quick debate with herself, Marissa decided to open the card first. As soon as she read it, she knew she made the right decision.

" _Marissa, Good luck today! I know you'll do great. Knock 'em dead, Counselor! Bianca"_

With a smile on her face, Marissa set the card to the side and removed the tissue paper. Her breath caught when her gift was revealed. It was the very picture she wanted for her office, the same one she had shown Bianca. "How did she get a copy of this?"

"How did who get a copy of what?" Caleb asked as he appeared in her doorway. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. First official day on the job, and you're already getting gifts."

"It's from Bianca."

"Bianca Montgomery?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet her?"

"We met on St. Patrick's Day at Krystal's when I was manning the bar for her."

"Ah yes, Krystal's Kegs & Eggs celebration. It's always a good time. Unfortunately, I had to miss it this year. I'm a little surprised that Bianca was there."

"You can thank the Dynamic Duo of Kendall and Greenlee for getting Bianca there."

"Oh, you met those two. Dynamic Duo? I like it. It suits them." Caleb chuckled. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did, for the most part. There was a guy, kind of sleazy, that was hitting on me and didn't want to take no for an answer. He was also pretty rude to Bianca for some reason, and she hadn't done anything to him. His name was JR something. I can't remember his last name. According to them, his dad is pretty big in town."

"That would be JR Chandler. His father is Adam Chandler, and Adam is the force behind Chandler Enterprises which I'm sure you've heard of. As for JR, I call him Junior. Between you and me, I call him that because it bothers the hell out of him, something I love to do. He is an arrogant little punk. He didn't give you too hard of a time, did he?"

Marissa shrugged. "Ah, I have heard of Chandler Enterprises. As for JR, it was nothing that I couldn't handle. Krystal threw him out though anyway. Plus, she threatened to call his dad and tell him what JR was doing. You could tell that had him scared. I'm not sure if she ended up doing that or not."

"Wait. Did you say you were manning the bar?"

"Yeah, Krystal was shorthanded so I offered to help."

"That's right. You worked at a bar while you were going to Harvard, and Krystal is a friend of yours. It all makes sense to me now." Caleb said as he recalled a previous conversation between the two of them. It was during that conversation that Marissa had told him about working at a bar while attending college and also knowing Krystal.

"Yes, she is. Krystal and my parents go back a long time."

"Getting back to Junior. Knowing Krystal, she probably did call Adam. She can't stand Junior either and really likes to stick it to him when she can, almost as much as me. And if he was giving you and Bianca a hard time, that just gives her even more reason."

"One thing you don't want to do is get on Krystal's bad side. He really was a jerk. What he was saying to Bianca? She didn't deserve that. I know I haven't known her that long, but Bianca is a really good person. She's sweet, kind, smart, funny, and a little bit of a nerd in the best way."

Caleb noted the smile on Marissa's face as she talked about Bianca. He loved Bianca and couldn't agree more with what the redhead said. Caleb also really liked Marissa. She had a fire in her and a love of the law that reminded him a little of himself. He saw good things in her future. The more Caleb thought about it, the more he liked the idea of the two women as a couple. He could see where they balanced each other out, and Marissa had the same qualities that she had described in Bianca. Yes, they were definitely a good fit. "So, you and Bianca are dating?"

Marissa blushed. "Yes, yes, we are. We've gone out a few times."

"Good for you! I agree with everything you said about her. Bianca is truly an amazing person, and so are you. I wouldn't have hired you or agreed to be your mentor if I thought otherwise."

"Thank you. I will definitely do my best to prove you right." Marissa liked Caleb. He was a little gruff, but once you got to know him, he was a bit of a teddy bear. Caleb was also a brilliant lawyer, and she was grateful he was mentoring her.

"So if you met Kendall, am I safe in assuming that she gave you 'the talk'?"

Marissa laughed. "If you're referring to the one where she threatened me if I hurt her sister, then, yes, she did. Kendall's not the only one who gave me that talk." Seeing the confused expression on Caleb's face, she continued. "Her mom gave me pretty much the same talk. Yeah, before you ask, I met Erica. We actually had lunch together."

"What? Wait. Let me get this straight. You met Erica Kane, she knows you're dating her daughter, you had lunch with her, and you lived to tell the tale? I'm impressed. Erica is most definitely a force to be reckoned with. I've seen her bring grown men to tears. You, however, seemed to have come out of your meeting unscathed."

"Well, the meeting wasn't planned. We ran into each other at Krystal's. When she found out who I was, she introduced herself and asked if we could talk. It wasn't like I could tell her no. We talked some, and since it was lunchtime and we were at Krystal's, I ended up inviting her to lunch. Erica and I both have the same goal. Neither of us wants to see Bianca hurt. So, we came to an understanding. I can easily see where some people would be intimidated by her, but I understand where she's coming from. She loves her daughter and doesn't want to see her hurt. From what I've been told by a few people, Bianca's ex was a real piece of work and did a number on her. If you ask me, I think Erica is justified in wanting to protect Bianca after that. Like I said earlier, I know I haven't known Bianca all that long, but she's special. The last thing I want to do is cause her any pain, and that's what I told Erica."

Caleb shook his head and grinned. "Like _I_ said before, I'm impressed. If Bianca is sending you a gift on your first official day here, I take it that things are going well."

"Yeah, I think they are."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Can I see what she got you?"

Marissa paused for a moment. She had no intention of hiding her sister, but she had to admit that she was a little nervous as to what Caleb's reaction would be. "Sure. I'll give you a little background. I showed her a picture that I have on my cellphone of my family from my going away party. I'm not quite sure how she managed to do it, but she somehow got a copy of it and had it framed."

"She definitely is her mother's daughter. May I?" Caleb asked. Marissa nodded and handed him the frame. Caleb studied the picture for a moment and smiled before he handed it back to Marissa. "You look a great deal like your mother, and you and your sister have the same smile."

"Thank you."

"What are their names?"

"My parents are Roy and Lydia, and my sister is Fiona. We're fraternal twins, and I'm older by a few minutes."

"Fiona is the reason why you understand Erica's protectiveness so well."

"Yes, she is. It hasn't been easy for Fi, and people can be downright cruel sometimes. I do what I can to protect her. My sister is fiercely independent though. Fi has shown me to never give up, to fight. She is going to college and has a job as a teaching assistant at Devon Elementary, and she works with the kindergarteners and first graders and is so good with them. I'm very proud of her. Fiona never ceases to amaze me."

"She sounds like a remarkable young woman. I'd like to meet her someday, as well as your parents."

"Well, you'll get a chance to. My family will be here next week to visit. Knowing them, they'll definitely want to see where I work. Is it okay if they stop by? It would only be for a few minutes. I would make sure they didn't disturb anyone. I can always have them come after hours if that's better."

"Marissa, it's okay. They can stop by whenever works for them, and I meant what I said. I would like to meet them. Maybe I can get them to tell me some embarrassing stories about you."

"Thank you. I would really like them to meet you as well. As for the embarrassing stories, I'm afraid they'll be more than happy to share some with you." Marissa sighed.

"Excellent!" Caleb grinned and then checked the time. "We need to get going. That meet and greet is about to get started."

Marissa nodded as she placed the frame on her desk and then followed Caleb to the conference room. She would have to text Bianca later to thank her for the thoughtful gift, and she was especially looking forward to thanking her in person later.

/

Greenlee nudged Kendall and nodded her head towards Bianca. "Check out your sister."

Kendall turned, and saw a huge, goofy grin on her sister's face as she was looking at her cellphone. "Marissa has to be responsible for that smile."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Let's find out what's going on."

The women walked over to Bianca's desk, pulled up two nearby chairs, and sat down.

"So what's Red up to?" Kendall asked knowingly.

"Huh?" Bianca blinked as she glanced up suddenly.

"Judging by the way you're looking at your cellphone, I'm guessing Red sent you something. What is it?"

"Oh, um, yeah, she did. Today is her first official day at the firm. She sent me this." Bianca showed Kendall and Greenlee the picture Marissa had sent her from outside her office door.

Greenlee chuckled. "I like it. It's a good picture. Was she nervous about today?"

Kendall agreed with her friend. "It is a good picture."

"I couldn't agree more, but I admit that I'm a little biased. She was a little nervous but mainly really excited."

"Are you going to meet for lunch?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, we're going to meet for dinner though."

Kendall noticed that her sister looked a little anxious. "Is everything okay, Binx?"

"Yeah, it is. I … I sent her something for her office. She should've gotten it by now, but I haven't heard if she did or not. I'm sure it's just because she's busy."

"That's probably it." Kendall assured. "What did you get her?"

"Oh, I asked Krystal if she could help me get a copy of the picture of Rissa and her family which she did, and I had it framed for her."

"That's really thoughtful, no surprise there though. I'm sure she's going to love it." Greenlee said.

"You don't think I overstepped, do you?" As soon as Bianca had dropped off the gift at the delivery service, she had started to worry that maybe it was too soon for giving her what could be viewed by some as a very personal gift.

Kendall shook her head. Her sister had a tendency to overthink things sometimes. "Not at all. Like Greenlee said, it was very thoughtful and sweet, just like you. I have no doubt that Marissa is going to love it. It's her first day, and like you said, I'm sure the reason she hasn't gotten back to you yet is because she's busy. Don't overthink it."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I'm doing that again, aren't I? Okay. You're right. I'm not going to overthink or panic or whatever. Thanks."

/

It was lunchtime when Marissa stopped back by her office to grab her purse. This was the first time she had been able to go back to it since that morning. After the meet and greet, she attended back to back meetings with Caleb and some of his clients. He wanted her to hit the ground running which was just fine with Marissa. Now, the new associates and their mentors were going to lunch together, and they would be leaving shortly. She had just enough time for a very short break before she headed out again. As she was placing the files she had accumulated during her meetings on her desk, she saw a glass vase with a beautiful arrangement of flowers. Marissa found the card and smiled when she saw that they were from her family. She pulled out her cellphone, took a picture of the flowers, and sent it along with a quick group text thanking them. Marissa's eyes fell on the framed photo of her family, and she pulled up her text conversation with Bianca.

" _Hey. I'm sorry for just getting back to you. It's been crazy here with meetings. I got your gift, and I don't know how you did it. I also don't know that I can say this enough, but thank you. It's perfect, and I love it! I'm getting ready to head out to lunch with Caleb, my fellow new associates, and their mentors. I just wanted to thank you for being so thoughtful, and well, for just being you. I'll thank you properly when I see you tonight! Rissa"_

Once the text was sent, Marissa grabbed her purse and headed to reception area to meet the others. She smiled when she saw the receptionist.

"Hi, Beth."

"Hi, Marissa."

"Do I have you to thank for delivering my flowers?"

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Then, thank you. It was definitely a nice surprise to come back to."

"You're welcome. The first day for new associates usually means a lot of deliveries of flowers and such. The first day also means a lot of meetings. So rather than have everything gathered here, we take them to your offices."

"Well, I appreciate it."

Beth paused for a moment. She wanted to make sure she phrased what she said next was done correctly. "I saw the photo on your desk when I was putting the flowers on it. Is that your family?"

Marissa nodded. "Yes, it is. It's my Mom, Dad, and my sister."

"I thought it might be. The red hair is a bit of a giveaway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Could I ask you something? It's about your sister."

"Sure. What would you like to know?" Marissa said cautiously.

"My sister-in-law, my husband's sister, just had a baby, a little girl, and she has Down's. Do you have any advice I could pass on?"

"What's your niece's name?"

"Mackenzie."

"I like it." Marissa saw the others in her group starting to gather. "I need to go. What I can do, if you'd like, is give you the name of a support group in Devon. They'll be able to give you a contact here in Pine Valley."

"That would be great."

"I can also give you my Mom's number for you to share with your sister-in-law. I know Mom would be more than happy to talk with her and share what she knows."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. If you or your husband want to talk to someone, you can always give me a call."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Sometimes, you need to talk to someone who's been through what you'll be going through. I'm not going to lie. It's not always easy, but I wouldn't trade my sister for the world. Fiona is pretty amazing."

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. My family is actually coming to visit next week. I can introduce them to you, if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot."

"Okay. I'll get you those numbers as well as mine when I get back. We can set a time up to talk more later."

"That sounds good. Thank you so much." Beth was relieved and couldn't wait to talk to her family. They were shocked when Mackenzie was born, and they were just starting to get their bearings on what was ahead of them.

"You're welcome."

/

"Good afternoon, ladies. It's very nice to see you." Opal smiled as she greeted Kendall, Bianca, and Greenlee. The trio had been working hard all morning and had gotten a great deal accomplished so they decided to grab lunch out at Krystal's as a reward.

"Hi, Opal. Have you been behaving yourself?" Kendall asked.

"Now, why would I do that? You know how boring that is!"

Greenlee laughed. "I agree. It can be boring as hell."

Bianca shook her head, clearly amused by her friend. She was about to comment when she heard the notification telling her she had received a text. Bianca smiled brightly when she saw it was from Marissa. Her smile grew brighter as she read the text.

"Good news, Bianca?" Opal asked. With Marissa's help, Opal had slowly been mending her relationship with Bianca.

"Huh?" Bianca glanced up. She had only heard her name and not the question.

"Let me guess. It's from Marissa, and she's thanking you for her gift." Kendall said knowingly.

Bianca blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

Greenlee looked at her friend impressed. "Damn, you're good."

"I know." Kendall shrugged and turned back to her sister. "So?"

"Rissa said she loved it."

"Nailed it!" Greenlee said as she high-fived Kendall.

"I have a feeling she said something else." Kendall held up her hand before Bianca could say anything more. "But we won't push. Will we, Greenlee?"

Greenlee sighed dramatically like she was put out when in truth she wasn't going to push. She could tell from the smile on Bianca's face that whatever Marissa had written had meant a great deal to her. After everything Bianca had been through, there was no way that Greenlee would ruin this for her. "No, we won't. Opal, a round of iced tea on me. I would order something stronger, but we've got a lot of work to do when we get back to the office."

"Thanks, Greenlee." Bianca was grateful neither woman questioned her more or teased her.

"Iced tea? Look at you acting responsibly, Greenlee." Kendall smirked.

"I have my moments."

Bianca chuckled. "That you do."

Opal was dying to ask about the gift Bianca had gotten Marissa but knew better. All of the progress she had made getting back on Bianca's good side would be out the door. "I'll get your drinks while you think about what you want."

"Thanks, Opal." Bianca nodded and noted the older woman's restraint.

/

It was Krystal who delivered the trio's drinks a few minutes later. "How are all of you today?"

"Can't complain."

"Doing pretty good, not as good as Bianca though."

"Oh?"

Bianca smiled. "What can I say? It's a good day. I wanted to thank you for your help, Krystal, with Rissa's gift. I had it delivered this morning."

"Did she like it?"

"I just got a text back from her, and she said she loved it."

"I knew she would. Lydia was very touched that you did that for Marissa. I told her that it was just who you are. She can't wait to meet you." Krystal saw the panicked look on Bianca's face and rushed to reassure her. "Don't worry. She's going to adore you."

"Maybe not as much as Marissa though." Greenlee nudged Bianca who blushed.

"I think you might be right about that." Krystal smiled. "Do you know if Marissa has any plans tonight to celebrate her first day? If she doesn't, we can have some people over here."

"We're going to meet for dinner."

"Okay. I'll just plan something for when her family comes to town. What do you have planned?"

"Something simple and quiet since it's going to be a long day for her."

"Sounds good, as long as it doesn't involve either the fire or police departments." Kendall smirked.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"Nope!"

/

Marissa sighed as she walked into her condo. She was exhausted but happy. Her day had been busy from beginning to end, and she felt like she was barely treading water at times. There were other times however where she felt like she actually knew what she was doing and talking about. Marissa chose to focus on those moments for today. The others would get better in time. She had a little time before she had to meet Bianca so she decided to change into something more comfortable and casual and then call her family and fill them in on her day.

/

Once she was changed, Marissa called her family. Fiona answered right away.

" _Rissa!"_

"Hey, Fi! How are you?"

" _I'm good. How are you?"_

"I'm good too."

" _Let me get Mom and Dad, and then, I'll put you on speaker so they can talk to you too."_

"Sounds good, Fi." Marissa waited a moment while her sister got their parents.

" _Marissa, how are you doing, sweetheart?"_

"Hi, Mom. I'm good."

" _Hello, Marissa. How was your first day?"_

"Hi, Dad. You know, it was pretty good. Thanks for the flowers, guys. They're beautiful, and I love them."

" _It was Mom's idea. She thought you would like them, and that they would brighten up your office."_

"Well, she was right. None of us are surprised by that though, huh?"

" _Nope!"_

" _I'm glad you enjoyed them. Did you get anything else?"_

It was that question and something in her Mom's tone that answered the question Marissa had had all day. "As a matter of fact, I did. Bianca somehow got a copy of the picture of us from my going away party and had it framed for me. You helped her with that, didn't you?"

" _I have to admit that I did. Is that okay?"_

"Of course! You know how much I love that picture. How though?"

" _Bianca came up with the idea and asked Krystal if she could help her out. Krystal called me, and of course, I was on board. That was very sweet of her."_

" _I agree with your Mom. That was pretty thoughtful of Bianca. Smart too. We haven't even met her, and she's already made a very good impression."_ Roy said.

Marissa could hear the amused and teasing tone in her Dad's voice, and she could also hear Fiona snort in the background. She rolled her eyes knowing her sister would be teasing her later. "That's just who Bianca is. She really is that thoughtful and sweet. There is so much more to her as well."

" _Bianca's pretty too."_

"You won't get any argument from me on that, Fi. She is beautiful, inside and out."

" _So, when are you seeing your girlfriend again?"_ Fiona asked. She liked to tease her sister, but she was also really happy for her.

"As a matter of fact, I'm meeting her shortly, and we're going to go out to dinner to celebrate my first day."

Roy and Lydia exchanged a knowing glance. They could hear the happiness in Marissa's voice. It was something that had been missing for a long time. It started to reappear ever since she had met Bianca however, and that was something they were extremely grateful for.

" _I'm glad to hear that. You should celebrate. So, you had a good day?"_ Roy asked.

"I really did. It was busy, but I loved every minute."

Marissa then proceeded to tell her family about her day, including her conversation with Beth. Both Lydia and Fiona said they would be more than happy to talk with the other woman and her family. Marissa wasn't surprised by either of their reactions or offers. When she was done sharing the details of her day, Roy, Lydia, and Fiona took turns telling Marissa about their days. They then briefly discussed the family's upcoming trip to Pine Valley which they were all looking forward to.

A knock on the door drew Marissa's attention towards the clock on her mantle. "That's probably Bianca. I need to go."

" _We understand and won't keep you. Have a good time. Tell Bianca we look forward to meeting her."_ Lydia said.

"I will. I love you all."

" _We love you too."_

/

Marissa disconnected the call and walked to the door. After checking who was on the other side, she opened it with a brilliant smile on her face. "Hey."

"Hey." Bianca's smile matched the redhead's.

"Come in." Marissa closed the door behind Bianca once she entered, and then, she turned to face the brunette. "There's something I've wanted to do all day, if it's okay with you."

"Sure. What?"

Marissa leaned in and captured Bianca's lips with her own. When they separated, Marissa rested her forehead against the brunette's. Bianca's eyes fluttered open and a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I just wanted to thank you for my wonderful gift. I love it."

"You're welcome. I was worried that I was maybe overstepping or …"

"No, not at all. It so thoughtful and sweet, just like you."

Bianca blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, and I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to hear about your day. Tell me over dinner?"

"Definitely. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too. How does Mexican sound? I know this great little place not too far from here. The food is amazing, and they make killer margaritas."

"That sounds so good. I'm ready when you are."

"Let's go." Bianca smiled as she led the way to her car.

 **/**

 **A/N: I think my next update of this story will have the Taskers coming to Pine Valley! See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Sorry for the late post. The work trip to Chicago made for a long day, but it was productive. It caused me to lose a day of writing though. Plus, I spent the day with some friends on Saturday which was another day lost. I do plan on posting another chapter in this story later this week since I only have one more day of work. This chapter moves forward in time a little bit. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **For those in the States and any others who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **/**

"Good morning, Marissa. The usual?"

"Good morning, Krystal. Yes, please." The redhead said as she took a seat at the restaurant's bar. It had become part of her morning routine to stop at Krystal's to grab a cup of coffee and a muffin or bagel on her way in to the office.

"Is Bianca joining you today?"

On some days, Bianca would follow her to the restaurant, and they would have breakfast together. After which, they would part and head off to their respective jobs. Today, however, was not one of those days. "No, I'm going in early to work on some briefs so I can wrap them up and duck out a little early. Caleb is letting me switch up my schedule."

"Ah yes, the Taskers are invading Pine Valley today!"

Marissa chuckled. "Yes, they are, and their first stop is here!"

Krystal pumped her fists. "Yes! I can't wait to see them."

"Are you sure you're okay entertaining them until I get off work?"

"Of course I am. It will give us time to catch up and for me to give your folks my report on how you're doing here." Krystal winked.

Marissa knew that Krystal was, for the most part, joking, but she also knew that there was a kernel of truth to her statement. Her parents would be talking with Krystal to see how Marissa was doing and how she was adjusting to life in the bigger city. "I hope it's a good report."

"It definitely is. I think you have fit right in with everyone here in Pine Valley. Although, some may question just how good of a thing that actually is." Krystal smirked. "That was really nice of Caleb to let you switch your schedule."

"I know, especially since I haven't been there that long." Marissa checked the time. "I really do need to go."

"Okay. Don't worry about your family. I'll take excellent care of them. We'll see you later, and don't forget that we're all doing dinner."

"I haven't forgotten. You know that you don't really have to …"

"Shush! Don't you dare finish that sentence. I know I don't have to do dinner, but I really want to. We need to celebrate your job and welcome your family and my dear friends. Let me do this. Please?"

Marissa smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, get out of here and get to work." Krystal smiled as she handed Marissa her coffee and muffin to go.

/

"There's a parking spot over there, Dad."

Roy glanced to where Fiona pointed and drove their car in the direction of the free parking spot. "Good eye, Fi! It's just up from Krystal's place. You doing okay back there?"

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see Rissa again. I really miss her."

"I feel exactly the same, Fi. Pine Valley is a lot closer to us now though." Lydia said as she turned off the GPS.

"Yes, it is, and it was a nice, scenic drive." Roy nodded as he turned put the car in park and turned off the ignition. "Let's go, Fi. You know your Mom is chomping at the bit to see Krystal."

Fiona laughed at her Dad's teasing of her Mom. "I know. I'll make sure to stay out of her way."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Not only am I going to have to deal with the two of you, but I'll have Marissa joining in to give me a hard time later too."

Roy grinned and kissed his wife. "Yes, you will, just like old times, and it's too late to turn back now. Krystal has seen us."

"Hello, Tasker family!" Krystal said as she hurried towards her friends. She hugged Lydia first, then Roy, and finally Fiona whose hug was the longest. With an arm around Fiona, Krystal looked at the family. "It is so good to see all of you! How are you? How was the drive?"

"It is so good to see you too." Lydia smiled as she realized just how much she had missed her friend. "We're good, and no problems with the drive. Thanks to our GPS, Roy didn't get us lost. How are you doing? And Tad and Jenny?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Roy protested.

Fiona snorted. "Rissa says he's directionally challenged."

Lydia laughed. "She's right."

"Come on!"

"Tad and Jenny are good. As for you, Roy, give it up. I know all about driving with you. I've lost count how many times I had to tell you to go to your other right." Krystal smirked.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You've got to have one flaw, darling. Otherwise, you'd be perfect." Lydia kissed her husband.

"You forgot his 'Dad jokes', Mom. They could use a lot of work." Fiona teased.

"Hey! You like my jokes, and you know it!"

Fiona sighed. "If telling yourself that makes you feel better, then sure, I guess I like them." Even though she didn't want to admit it sometimes, she really did like those jokes, as corny as they were. In fact, the whole family did because they all shared the same sense of humor.

Lydia and Krystal bit back laughs while Roy eyed his daughter. Before he could come up with any type of comeback, his stomach growled.

"On that note, let's go inside and get you all some lunch. We can't have Roy wasting away, now can we?" Krystal smirked.

Roy grinned. "See. Krystal understands me and cares about me."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she saw Roy grin. "Oh, no. We can't have that. As you can see, he's nothing but skin and bones."

Fiona laughed at her parents. They loved to tease each other, but it was easy to see the love behind it. "Krystal, Rissa said that you make some really good chili cheese fries."

"She did, did she? Well, your sister is right. In fact, she's had them a few times along with Bianca." Krystal said as she led the family towards her restaurant.

"Ah yes, Bianca. We need the full scoop on her before we meet her tonight." Roy said as he held the door open for their group.

/

No sooner were they inside than they a heard an excited squeal. Krystal turned and saw Opal rushing their way and chuckled. The woman just couldn't help herself. When she had heard that Marissa's family was coming for a visit, she was as excited as anyone else. With Marissa's permission, Krystal, because of her longstanding relationship with the woman, sat Opal down and told her about Fiona. Everyone thought that was the best way to handle it. No one believed that she would say or do anything to hurt Fiona, but they did want to prepare her. After Krystal and Opal talked, Marissa was more than happy to answer any questions Opal had regarding her sister and Downs syndrome.

"Welcome, Taskers! It is so good to meet you. Between Krystal and Marissa, I feel like I already know you!"

The family froze and glanced at Krystal who smiled at the unasked question.

"Lydia, Roy, and Fiona, this is Opal."

"Oh, Opal! Marissa has told us about you, and Krystal has as well. It's nice to meet you too." Lydia said.

"Don't believe anything this one says." Opal smiled as she nodded in Krystal's direction.

"Even if it was all good? Because it was." Roy said as he took Opal's hand and flashed her a winning smile.

"Well … Thank you."

Krystal's eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw Opal actually blush. That was something that was rare indeed, but she really wasn't surprised because Roy was the one talking after all.

Lydia and Fiona exchanged glances and shook their heads in unison. They were used to people, particularly women, having this reaction to him. Roy was nothing if not charming.

"We've got a table set up so we talk and catch up before tonight's dinner." Krystal said as she directed the group to a corner table.

"What would you like to drink?" Opal asked as she snapped out of her fog.

"Is iced tea good with everyone?" Krystal's suggestion received nods from the family.

"One pitcher of iced tea coming up!" Opal said as she headed towards the bar.

/

Lydia glanced around the restaurant after they had sat down. "The place looks great, Krystal. I really like what you've done with it."

"Thank you. I'm pretty happy with it."

Fiona pointed to an empty room near where they were seated. "What's that for?"

"Oh, that is a new addition. It's mainly going to be used for private dinner parties, like the one we're having tonight."

"About tonight, we appreciate you having this party for Marissa and us, but it's too much. Lydia and I want to pay for it." Roy said.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean simply that. Your money is no good here. I want to do this for all of you."

"I understand, and again, we appreciate it." When he saw he wasn't getting anywhere, Roy sighed and decided to try another tact. "Let us at least pay for part of it."

"No."

"Come on, Krystal."

"Roy, I appreciate the offer, but I have it covered. I know you're worried about the cost for me, but don't. To be honest, someone else is helping to defray some of it."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell Marissa."

"We promise." Lydia said.

"It's Caleb."

"As in Caleb Cortlandt, Marissa's boss?"

"Yes. He has definitely take a shine to your daughter. She's really impressed him at work, and I think he sees her as the daughter he never had. Marissa invited him tonight because she wants you to meet him. Caleb was touched by that, and when he came in the other day, he offered to pay for some of tonight on the condition that she didn't know. He wanted to do something for her, and he knows from talking with her how much the three of you mean to her. He actually offered to pay for the whole thing, but I told him 'no' too."

Lydia nodded. "Marissa has told us a lot about him. He's been a great mentor to her, and she is learning a lot from him. It's nice to know that someone else is looking out for her."

"Yes, it is. I can't wait to meet him and thank him." Roy said thoughtfully.

"He's looking forward to it as well. Just so you know, he wasn't the only one who wanted to contribute to tonight."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

Krystal nodded. "Really. Your daughter has quite the fan club here. In addition to Caleb, there was Kendall, Greenlee, and Erica. They all offered to pay for dinner."

"I told you so." Fiona looked at her parents and grinned before turning back to Krystal. "They were worried that Rissa wouldn't have many friends here yet. I mean seriously? Everybody likes her, at least if they have any sense."

The restaurant owner laughed. "I couldn't agree more, Fi! The two of you really should listen to her more."

"I tell them that too." Fiona smirked.

Lydia sighed. "Yes, you do, and we do listen to you. We know you're right. It's just that we're parents, and we can't help but worry about both of you. We always will. You should be used to that by now. I'm very glad to hear that Rissa is fitting in well and making friends." She recognized Kendall's and Greenlee's names from her conversations with Marissa, and of course she knew who Erica was. It definitely said something about her daughter that people she hadn't known for very long wanted to do something for her.

"She is. You and Roy have done a wonderful job with both of your girls. I know you're proud of them."

"Yes, we are very proud of them."

"Lyd's right. Thank you for keeping an eye on Rissa. We know that she's an adult and can take care of herself, but knowing that she's not here alone makes her being so far away from us a little easier to take." Roy said.

"It's my pleasure."

"Who's coming tonight, Krystal?" Fiona asked.

"Let's see. Tad and Jenny will be here."

"Oh good. I can't wait to see them again." Lydia said.

"They're looking forward to seeing you too. Bianca, of course."

"Of course." Fiona grinned. "Erica?"

"Yes, she will definitely be here along with Jackson Montgomery who is her significant other. Kendall and Greenlee."

"I can't wait to meet them. From what Rissa's told us about them, they sound like they are a handful but a very fun one." Roy chuckled.

"That describes them perfectly. Caleb. Oh, Bianca's grandmother will be here as well as a close family friend. There are a few others, but I can't think of them off the top of my head. I think it's going to be a good crowd."

/

Marissa checked around her condo one more time to make sure everything looked right. She had left work early to get home before her family got there. They had talked earlier that day and decided to just meet at her place. With the GPS in their car and her Mom handling navigation duties, she knew they wouldn't have a hard time finding the complex. Marissa couldn't wait to see her family in person again. Being able to skype with them was nice, but it wasn't quite the same as actually being together. When she heard the knock on her door, Marissa hurried over to it and checked to see who it was before she opened it with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom! Dad! Fi! Hi! It's so good to see you guys. Come on in!"

Hugs were exchanged, and then, Marissa gave them a tour of her condo.

"Mom and Dad, you can sleep in the guest room. Fi, we can share my room, or the sofa pulls out into a full size bed."

Fiona simply shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Marissa glanced at her parents who shook their heads.

"I'll go get our bags, and then, we can get settled." Roy offered.

"Okay. Mom, I'll show you where the towels are. We'll be right back, Fi. If you want something to drink, help yourself."

Fiona nodded. "Okay."

/

Once Marissa and Lydia were alone with the door to the guestroom closed behind them, they could talk.

"What's going on with Fi? She seems off." Marissa asked.

"You noticed that too, huh? I don't know. She was fine earlier when we were at Krystal's. It was after she went to that ice cream place across the street that her mood changed."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She went by herself, and when I asked, she wouldn't say. Maybe you can get her to talk, Rissa."

"I'll do my best. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what she's going to tell me though."

Lydia nodded sadly. "I have a feeling you're right."

/

Roy returned with the family's luggage and immediately headed back to the guestroom. He could tell his daughters were going to talk, and he was relieved. Roy had noted the difference in Fiona's mood as well and was just as anxious as the others to find out what caused the shift in it.

Marissa sat down on the sofa next to her sister. "Hey, Fi."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fi, it's me you're talking to, and I know you. Something happened today that's got you kind of down. Even if I didn't know you like I do, Mom said your mood changed when you went to get some ice cream after lunch, and she said you wouldn't tell her what happened. So, talk."

Fiona sighed. She knew she had to talk because her sister wasn't going to let it go. "You're not going to like it. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want all of you to get in a bad mood and ruin tonight."

Marissa nodded. "I appreciate that, but I want you to tell me anyway. If something is bothering you, I need to know. Maybe, I can do something to help. It's what you would do for me, isn't it?" Marissa nudged her sister's shoulder and received a tiny smile in return.

"Yeah, it is." Fiona took a deep breath and began. "Something did happen at the ice cream parlor."

 **/**

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm leaving it there. My evil side is wide awake and looking for trouble. See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Couple things of note for this chapter. There is a chunk of this update at the beginning that is a flashback. In it, the "R" word is used. I don't use it lightly, but I felt it was needed here solely for storyline purposes. I felt you should know in advance though.**

 **To the Guest reviewer from Puerto Rico, if my stories have helped you in some small way, I'm glad. I can only imagine how rough it is for everyone there right now. Please stay safe and know that you are in my thoughts.**

 **This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

"What's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fi, it's me you're talking to, and I know you. Something happened today that's got you kind of down. Even if I didn't know you like I do, Mom said your mood changed when you went to get some ice cream after lunch, and she said you wouldn't tell her what happened. So, talk."

Fiona sighed. She knew she had to talk because her sister wasn't going to let it go. "You're not going to like it. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want all of you to get in a bad mood and ruin tonight."

Marissa nodded. "I appreciate that, but I want you to tell me anyway. If something is bothering you, I need to know. Maybe, I can do something to help. It's what you would do for me, isn't it?" Marissa nudged her sister's shoulder and received a tiny smile in return.

"Yeah, it is." Fiona took a deep breath and began. "Something did happen at the ice cream parlor. Can I just tell you right now though? I don't want to go into it with Mom and Dad yet. You know how they are. They won't want to let me out of their sight."

"And I won't?"

"No. You'll just to hunt the person down and beat them up."

Marissa shrugged. "True. So what happened?"

"After lunch, I wanted some ice cream for dessert. They have some at Krystal's but not many flavors."

"Yeah, she actually gets her ice cream from them so she pretty much just carries the basics because she doesn't want to compete with them. I know you like variety though."

"I do." Fiona admitted. "I decided to go across the street and check it out. They really have a lot of flavors, Rissa, and it was tough picking one. I finally did decide which one I wanted to order and told the clerk. That's when everything happened."

/

 _Fiona took the cup containing her ice cream from the clerk and walked to the cash register to pay for it. "Hi!"_

 _The clerk behind the register glanced at Fiona, rolled her eyes, and made a face. She raised her voice and spoke really slow. "That will be $4.35."_

 _Fiona didn't miss the look the clerk gave her. She had, unfortunately, seen that look of disgust before, and she had no doubt that she would see it again. She read the name tag the clerk wore and saw that her name was Tammy. Fiona put a smile on her face, like her Mom had taught her to do when confronted with someone who looked at her like this clerk was, and handed her a twenty dollar bill. Her Mom always said to kill them with kindness first. "Here you go."_

 _Tammy gave no 'thank you' or acknowledged Fiona in any way other than giving the redhead her change. Once that was done, she turned to the next customer with a wide smile and all the friendliness she had denied Fiona. "Hello! How are you today?"_

 _Again, there was no doubt in Fiona's mind that she had been treated differently than the other customer, and it was not the first time. She shook her head and began to walk away. As she was putting the change in her pocket, Fiona knew something was wrong. She turned back to the clerk. "Excuse me." It was no surprise that she was ignored so she tried again. "Excuse me. Excuse me."_

" _What is it? Can't you see that I'm with another customer? If you want something, you'll have to get back in line and wait your turn. Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to. People like you wouldn't know any better." The cruel words and harsh tone of Tammy's voice had other customers raise their eyebrows._

 _Fiona glanced at the grey-haired, older woman who had been behind her in line. "I'm sorry, but there's a problem."_

" _It's alright, dear."_

" _No, it's not. The only problem is you." Tammy muttered but not low enough for either Fiona or the other customer to not hear it._

" _You didn't give me the right change."_

" _Yes, I did."_

" _No, you didn't. You owe me ten dollars."_

" _No, I don't."_

" _Yes, you do. I gave you twenty dollars, and you gave me $5.65. I should've gotten $15.65 back which is ten dollars more than you gave me."_

" _Let me say this real slow so maybe you'll understand. I gave you the correct change. You gave me ten dollars, not twenty dollars. It's not my problem if you can't tell the difference between the two. Maybe you shouldn't be allowed out by yourself. I think you really need someone with you to keep you in check."_

 _Fiona cleared her throat to control her temper. "I know the difference between the two, and I know what I gave you."_

" _Listen, retard. If you don't leave, I'm going to have to call the police, and they are going to arrest you. You're going to go to jail. Do you understand?"_

 _Tears of frustration and hurt started to form in Fiona's eyes. What had started out as a good day had quickly taken a wrong turn. All she wanted was an ice cream, and now, she was being called a name she hated more than anything. There was no reason for this woman to be calling her that either. Fiona hadn't done anything to her._

" _Yeah, go ahead and cry. You know you're wrong. You're just trying to cheat us. You think because you're retarded you can get away with it."_

 _That did it. That strengthened her resolve. She was not going to let this clerk bully her into backing down, not when Fiona knew she was right. Besides, she was a Tasker. "I'm not trying to cheat you, and I'm not wrong. You gave me the wrong change. You owe me ten dollars, and I want it."_

 _Before Tammy could reply, the grey-haired woman stepped in. "You've been very rude to this young woman when she has done nothing to you."_

 _Tammy was incensed by the woman's gall. "I have not been rude to her. She is trying to cheat this business by lying. So, you don't know what you're talking about. You should butt out and mind your own business."_

 _An older redheaded woman stepped forward. "Now you're being rude to my friend in addition to this young woman. And don't even think about telling me to mind my own business. I think we need to talk to your manager." She turned to Fiona. "What do you think, darlin'?"_

" _I think you're right. I want to talk to the manager."_

" _She … she's not here."_

 _The grey-haired woman smiled. That slight pause told her that Tammy was lying. She turned to the other clerk and read her nametag. "Is that right, Sheila? Is she telling the truth? Is your manager not here?"_

 _Sheila gulped. She knew Tammy would get herself in trouble with her attitude and antics one day, and she was not going to go down with her. Not only did she know that what Tammy was doing was wrong, Sheila needed this job, and she had a feeling what was happening was going to get real ugly. "No, she's here. She's just in back. I'll go get her."_

" _Thank you." The grey-haired woman turned to Fiona. "Are you alright, dear?"_

 _Fiona smiled. She liked the grey-haired woman. She reminded her of her Dad's mother, her Grandma Tasker. Her grandma was kind and sweet, but you better watch out if you crossed her. As for the redheaded woman, Fiona like her a whole lot too, and she reminded her of her Grandma Donovan, her Mom's mom. She wouldn't take grief from anyone or back down from anyone. "I am. Thank you."_

" _Oh, think nothing of it. We're happy to help. What she said to you? It's wrong, and I hate that she said it to you."_

 _Before Fiona could say anything else, the shop's manager appeared with Sheila right on her heels._

" _Hello. My name is Barb, and I am the manager. Could I ask what happened?" The question was directed at the two older women, but it was Fiona who stepped forward._

" _I wasn't given the correct change, and when I told Tammy about it, she said I was lying and trying to cheat your store. She also called me a … retard." Fiona paused when she repeated the offensive term because she hated it with every fiber of her being._

 _Tammy rolled her eyes and huffed. "She's making it up, Barb. I didn't short her, and I didn't call her that."_

" _Yes, you did. These two nice ladies tried to help, and then, she was really rude to them."_

" _Seriously? It didn't happen that way. None of it did."_

 _Barb looked at the two older women. She needed witnesses. "Could you please tell me what happened?"_

 _The older redheaded woman nodded towards Fiona. "What this young woman told you is the truth. It happened exactly like she said."_

" _She's right." The grey-haired woman chimed in. "That clerk was very rude to her, and what she called her was extremely offensive. When I pointed that out, she told me to butt out and mind my own business."_

 _Barb cringed after she heard what the women had to say. "I apologize for what was said. It was wrong, and there is simply no excuse for it."_

" _I think she should be the one to apologize." The older redhead said as she pointed to Tammy first and then to Fiona. "And she should apologize to this young woman."_

" _For what?! I'm not apologizing, especially not to someone like her! I didn't do anything wrong! What about the money?! She's the one trying to steal from this store! She expects people to feel sorry for her! Well, I'm not going to! People like her make me sick to my stomach!" Tammy ranted._

" _I have an idea to see who's lying about the money." Fiona said calmly. Everyone turned their attention to her. "Count the money in her drawer."_

 _Barb considered what Fiona suggested and nodded. If there was an overage of any kind, the receipts would bear it out. There was also the security camera footage. If money was being pocketed instead of going into the drawer, the footage would show it. "That's a good idea. Let's count the money."_

" _What?! You're taking her word over mine! I can't believe you!"_

" _Tammy, it's really the best way to clear this up. If you didn't do anything wrong, then you have nothing to worry about." Barb said as she removed the drawer from the cash register. She checked the receipt to see what should be in the drawer, and then, she did a quick count of the money. "We're ten dollars over. She's right. You shorted her, Tammy."_

" _That can't be right! She did not give me a twenty!"_

" _Maybe, you can't tell the difference between the two." Fiona couldn't help herself. The clerk had been bashing her intelligence for quite some time, and now, there was concrete proof of who was right. "That's alright. It's okay if you're a little slow. I forgive you."_

" _I'm not slow! I'm very smart!"_

" _It would seem otherwise. You obviously couldn't do simple math." The older redhead smirked. "This young woman had no problem with it, and she didn't have a cash register to tell her the amount she was owed back."_

 _Fiona couldn't help but laugh at what the other woman said._

 _Tammy whipped around to scream at Fiona. "What are you laughing at, retard? Who the hell do you think you are?"_

" _Seems like I'm someone smarter than you."_

" _I highly doubt that! We all know that my IQ is higher than yours."_

" _Probably._ _I was born this way though. What's your excuse?" Fiona couldn't hold back that comment either. She had a feeling that her family would be pretty proud of her comeback._

 _Before Tammy could lose it again, the manager stepped in. She handed Fiona fifteen dollars. "I'm sorry for everything that happened here today. Your ice cream is on us. Actually, what you have looks like it's pretty melted now. What ice cream did you get? The black raspberry chip?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Sheila, please get her a fresh cup with two scoops."_

" _Okay." Sheila nodded and quickly did as her boss instructed._

" _You don't have to do that. This is okay." Fiona said._

" _Yes, I do, and I wish I could do more to make it up to you. None of this should have happened. I hope you accept my apology, but I understand if you don't." Barb said sincerely._

 _Fiona smiled. She could tell the other woman was sorry. "I do. Thank you." Fiona turned to the two older women who had stepped in to help her. "Thank you for helping me."_

" _You're very welcome, dear."_

" _I wish we didn't have to because she's right when she said this shouldn't have happened. We're glad we were able to help though, darlin'."_

 _Sheila returned and held out the new cup. "Here you go, and I'll take that other one."_

 _Fiona exchanged cups with her. "Thank you."_

" _I'm sorry. I should've stopped Tammy. It's just that she can be kind of scary sometimes. She didn't scare you. I won't let something like that happen again though. You have my word."_

" _Thank you. I appreciate that." Fiona smiled and walked to the door. She could hear Tammy screaming again as it closed behind her._

 _/_

Marissa sat back after her sister finished. She was furious at the clerk, but damn if she wasn't proud of her sister. "Wow. I hate that that happened. It was all kinds of wrong, and it pisses me off. I'm proud of you though. You handled that perfectly, and you got some good ones in on that clerk. Her name was Tammy, right?"

Fiona nodded. "Yep. Don't get in any trouble though, Rissa."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You forget who you're talking to and how well I know you." Fiona grinned.

"Throwing my own words back at me, huh? The smartass is strong in you."

"Of course it is. I'm a Tasker."

Marissa laughed and hugged her sister. "Damn straight. You handled everything right, and stood up for yourself. I know it bothered you though, didn't it?"

"Some. It just got me to thinking though."

"About?"

"Tonight and meeting everybody. Will they see me like Tammy did? I don't want to embarrass you in front of your friends, Rissa. I don't have to go." Fiona looked down at the floor to stop her sister from seeing the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Hey. Look at me, Fi."

Fiona glanced up at her sister.

Marissa wiped her sister's tears away. "First of all, you could never embarrass me. Scratch that. You could but only if you tell everyone stories about me growing up. You have some pretty embarrassing ones you could share." Marissa continued when she saw a small smile on her sister's face. "I will never be embarrassed by you or about you having Downs. It's not your fault that you do. I don't know that I tell you this enough, but I am so proud of you. I know it's not easy for you, but look at everything you've accomplished. There are people that underestimate you, and they really shouldn't. You graduated from high school. You're going to college. You have a job where you're making a difference, and you have students that adore you. You've never let Downs hold you back or get in the way of what you want to accomplish. You have made our lives better. Never doubt that for one second. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, as for tonight, I know most of the people that are going to be there, and they're pretty nice. So, I really don't think that they would treat you or say anything to you like Tammy did. On the off chance that they did though, that would be it for them. You're my little sister."

"You're only a couple of minutes older than me." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"I'm still older though, and that makes you my little sister. The point is, that you come first. I love you, Fi, and I will always stand up for you, no matter what."

"Me too."

"Good. I would really like it if you were there. If you don't want to come though, I understand. I know that crowds can bother you some, make you feel anxious. So …"

"I want to come."

"Are you sure?"

Fiona nodded. "I'm sure. I want to meet your friends, and I really want to meet Bianca."

Marissa smiled. "Okay. If anything bothers you though, I want you to let me know right away."

"I will."

"As for Bianca, you'll get to meet her before we go. She's going to stop by here and meet you, Mom and Dad."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I like her a whole lot. Between you and me, I don't think I've ever liked someone as much as I like her."

"I'll tell you what you just told me. Don't worry. I like her already, and I know Mom and Dad will too."

Marissa smiled. "Thanks, Fi. That means a lot to me. Are you feeling better?"

Fiona nodded. "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Rissa. I still don't want to tell Mom and Dad yet. You know how they are."

"Yeah, I do. I won't tell them what happened, and I'll be there if you want me to when you do tell them."

"Thanks."

"Okay. I'm going to go see if Mom and Dad need anything." Marissa stood up to leave but stopped when her sister said her name.

"Rissa."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything stupid when it comes to Tammy, okay? She's not worth it. I really am okay now, thanks to you."

Marissa nodded. "You're right. She's not worth it. People like her aren't. You, however, are. I promise I won't do anything though to get in trouble. That's not to say that I won't give her a piece of my mind should I happen to see her. You've got to give me that at least."

Fiona laughed. "Okay. I guess I can do that. I'd want to do the same myself."

"Tell me something I don't know."

/

Marissa knocked on the open guest room door. "Are you guys getting settled?"

Her parents turned to their oldest daughter and smiled.

"Yes, we are. How is Fiona?" Lydia asked.

"Better."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"She did, but she's not ready to tell either of you yet. She will, but it's going to be a little later."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it is. I'm more than ready to hunt someone down and kick their ass, but I promised Fi that I wouldn't because she doesn't want me to get into any trouble. I am going to find them and give them a piece of my mind though, and Fi's okay with me doing that. Seriously though, she's okay now. You know, she never ceases to amaze me. Fi handled the situation perfectly. To be honest, she handled it a hell of a lot better than any of us would have."

Lydia smiled proudly. "I have no doubt about that. What makes me mad is that she shouldn't have to handle situations like that. When you find whoever hurt her, let me know."

Roy shook his head. "Normally, I might feel bad for someone who's facing both of you, but not this time. We're talking about Fi, and I won't have anyone hurting her. The same goes for you, Rissa, as well as your Mom. No one hurts my girls and gets away with it."

"We know, Dad."

"Yes, we do." Lydia smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. Roy was very protective of his wife and daughters, and they were just as protective of him.

/

Fiona did feel a lot better after talking with Marissa. The two always made each other feel better after talking. If you asked her now how she felt about the dinner, Fiona would tell you that, although she was still a little nervous, she was actually looking forward to it. When she heard a knock on the door, Fiona called out to her sister. "I got it, Rissa." After checking to see who was on the other side, she opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Bianca! Hi!"

"Hi, Fiona!" Bianca couldn't help but smile in return.

"Come on in." Once Bianca was inside, Fiona had a question she just had to ask. "Could I give you a hug?"

"I would love a hug." Bianca opened her arms for Fiona. "It is so good to finally meet you in person."

Fiona nodded happily when she stepped back. The two had formed a friendship over the last couple of weeks and always talked for a little bit when Marissa was having a skype session with Fiona and Bianca was present. "It really is! I've been looking forward to it. Rissa's helping Mom and Dad get settled in the guest room."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Marissa grinned when she saw Bianca. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

The two exchanged a quick kiss and separated when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see a smiling Roy and Lydia standing next to Fiona.

Marissa took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Bianca Montgomery. Bianca, I'd like you to meet my parents, Roy and Lydia Tasker."

Bianca stepped forward and held out her hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Tasker, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Lydia smiled warmly and shook Bianca's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Bianca."

Roy shook his head. "No, this just won't do."

Bianca's heart sank at the prospect that Marissa's father didn't like her.

Marissa couldn't believe what her Dad said. She had been sure that her parents would love Bianca. "Dad ..."

Roy waved off his oldest daughter. "No, I'm sorry, but this just won't work at all. If you're going to date our daughter, you're going to have to call us Lydia and Roy. In fact, I insist." Roy grinned.

Lydia rolled her eyes and slapped her husband's arm. "Roy, you shouldn't scare them like that."

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "I suppose I can do that, as long as it means I can date Marissa."

"You definitely can." Roy turned to Marissa. "I'm sorry, Rissa. I was only kidding. I could tell you were nervous, and I thought I could break the tension."

"Just for future information, come up with another way. One that doesn't scare the heck out of me, or that could scare Bianca off. I'm used to your sense of humor, but my girlfriend isn't." Marissa scolded her Dad, not realizing her slip.

Bianca didn't miss it and grinned when she heard it. "It's okay, Rissa. You told me your Dad liked to joke."

"I do, but I really am sorry, Bianca. Don't take my poor attempt at humor out on Rissa." Roy caught what his daughter had said as well, and the last thing he wanted to do was mess anything up for her. He held out his hand, and Bianca shook it.

"Don't worry about it, Roy. Rissa's had to endure my sister's and cousin's jokes."

"You're letting him off a lot easier than I would. He really doesn't mean any harm though." Lydia said.

"I really am okay." Bianca could tell that Roy didn't mean any harm and was truly sorry, and she was telling the truth when she said she was okay.

"Good. Let's sit down and get to know each other a little better."

Roy approached Marissa. "I am sorry, Rissa. Forgive me?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. It was hard to stay mad at her Dad, and she knew he didn't mean any harm. "Yes, I forgive you."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." Roy said as he hugged his daughter. "I can see how much you like her, and I would never get in the way of that. You know as well as I do that you don't need my permission to date Bianca or anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah, I know. I do want you to like her though, and for the record, I don't want to date anyone else."

"I figured as much, considering she is your girlfriend." Roy smiled as he went to join the others.

It was then that Marissa realized what she had said earlier. _"Oh my god! I called Bianca my girlfriend!"_

 **/**

 **A/N: So, I couldn't resist having Tammy pop up to try and cause some trouble. Hope you're not disappointed. I know** _ **rkk1996**_ **thought it might be JR, but to be honest, I didn't even think about him, this time at least. You never know what my evil side is going to come up with. See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review and follow! I appreciate it. Sorry for not posting last week, but I needed a little break. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Roy approached Marissa. "I am sorry, Rissa. Do you forgive me?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. It was hard to stay mad at her Dad, and she knew he didn't mean any harm. "Yes, I forgive you."

"I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." Roy said as he hugged his daughter. "I can see how much you like her, and I would never get in the way of that. You know as well as I do that you don't need my permission to date Bianca or anyone else for that matter."

"Yeah, I know that. I do want you to like her though, and for the record, I don't want to date anyone else."

"I figured as much, considering she is your girlfriend." Roy smiled as he went to join the others.

It was then that Marissa realized what she had said earlier. _"Oh my god! I called Bianca my girlfriend! Holy crap!"_ Marissa tried not to freak out about her slip. Judging by what her Dad had just said, he had obviously heard what she'd said which she was pretty sure meant the others did as well. While it was true that she and Bianca were dating, they hadn't really discussed labeling their relationship yet. Marissa knew the feelings she had for Bianca were already strong and that they were growing every day. She also knew that Bianca had feelings for her, but she wasn't sure if they were same as hers for Bianca. Yes, they had been dating for just shy of one month, and they had agreed to take it slow. She had to wonder then if it was too soon to call Bianca her girlfriend. Marissa really hoped that it wasn't.

As discreetly as she could, Marissa glanced over her shoulder to gage one particular person's reaction. Hazel eyes met warm chocolate ones, and she knew in that moment that it wasn't too soon. If that look hadn't told her, the goofy grin on Bianca's face did. A bright smile spread across Marissa's face, and it took everything in her power not to run across the room, wrap her arms around Bianca, and kiss her, and not a quick peck on the lips kind of kiss either. Because her family was there however, she instead decided to play hostess.

"Would anyone like something to drink?"

"I'll take some water, Rissa." Roy said.

Lydia nodded. "I'll have the same, but I can get it."

"No, I'll get it. You all relax." Marissa said as she headed to the kitchen.

/

It was nearly impossible for Bianca to wipe the grin off her face which had been there ever since Marissa slipped and called the brunette her girlfriend. There was a brief moment where she had thought it might be too soon, but one look into those hazel eyes told her that it wasn't. _"Girlfriend. I'm Marissa's girlfriend. Marissa is my girlfriend. I like the sound of that. It has a really nice ring."_

"Bianca."

The brunette's head snapped back to Lydia. "Yes."

"I just wanted to tell you that you having our family photo framed for Rissa's office was so thoughtful. It meant so much to her."

"I'm really glad she liked it. I know how much all of you mean to Rissa, how much she misses you. This way, she can have the three of you around a little. I know it's not the same as actually having you around, but maybe it'll help her not miss you quite as much."

Roy, Lydia, and Fiona each took note of the fact that Bianca had shortened Marissa's name to Rissa. There were very few people who called her that and got away with it. That was a good indication of just how special Bianca was to Marissa. If they didn't know it before, they definitely knew it now. They also noted the grin on Bianca's face when Marissa called the brunette her girlfriend along with the fact that she didn't object to that title. The Taskers knew Marissa and Bianca hadn't been dating that long, but the connection between them was undeniable. It was also evident to them that the young couple was building a strong relationship. True, they had only known each other a little under one month, but when you found the right person, it didn't matter how long you knew them. Roy and Lydia were living proof of that. They had only dated six months before Roy proposed and Lydia accepted. So, they wouldn't judge the speed of the young couple's relationship. The only thing that mattered to them was that Marissa was happy, and Bianca definitely seemed to make her happy.

"So, Bianca, our daughter has told us that you work at Fusion, and your sister and cousin own it." Roy said.

Bianca nodded. "That's correct. I do several things there, some marketing, accounting, and working on some ad campaigns."

"Impressive."

"That's nothing, Dad." Marissa said as she joined the group and handed out drinks. "Bianca has a master's degree in psychology and is working on her doctorate. It won't be long before we'll all be addressing her as Dr. Montgomery."

"Are you going to open a practice?" Lydia asked.

"No, I would like to open a shelter or center to help abused individuals, especially children. I want to provide them a safe place to go to get the help they need to get back on their feet, and help them heal."

"Wow. That is extremely impressive."

Marissa smiled proudly at Bianca. "Yes, she is "

Bianca blushed as she caught Marissa's gaze and then turned back to the Lydia and Roy. "You should know that Rissa has already volunteered her legal services to the Center."

It was Marissa's turn to blush. "Well, your clients might need some legal advice. It doesn't compare to what you want to create though, and if I can help you in some small way, then I want to."

"You're selling yourself short, Counselor. I don't consider your help small at all, and it means a great deal to me. I appreciate it more than you know."

The couple shared a meaningful look before Marissa was somehow able to stop herself from getting lost in Bianca's eyes. As much as she wouldn't normally mind doing that, she knew it wasn't advisable at the moment with her family present. "So, Mom and Dad were asking earlier about who is going to be there tonight. Not surprisingly, they are looking forward to meeting Kendall and Greenlee. Oh, and your Mom. Mainly, the Dynamic Duo though. There are a couple of other people I haven't had the chance to meet yet however." Marissa decided to try and get some more information about the other guests who would be attending because she wanted Fiona to be comfortable. While it was true that her parents hadn't really asked for too much detail as to who would be there, Marissa knew they wouldn't mind her slight exaggeration since she was doing it for her sister's benefit.

Bianca caught Marissa's subtle glance at her sister and took the hint. She could see that Fiona was a little anxious. "Yes, Mom will definitely be there. She told that she was looking forward to meeting you, Fiona."

"Me? Really?" Fiona couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, really. Rissa told me about your work with Special Olympics, and as you all know, Mom has volunteered with them as well. It's a cause that is near and dear to her heart. She's anxious to hear any suggestions you might have that could maybe improve the experience of the participants. Mom is working with the state and national organizations on that."

"Erica Kane wants to talk to me about that?"

Bianca smiled and nodded. She was being completely honest. "Yeah, she does. What do you think?"

Fiona beamed proudly. "I'd like that a lot!"

"Good. Oh, Kendall and Greenlee will be there too, and they can't wait to hear embarrassing stories about Rissa, and before you ask, they are more than willing to exchange stories about me for them." Bianca sighed and shook her head.

"Hmmm, I might have to think about taking them up on their offer." Roy teased.

Marissa rolled her eyes at her Dad. "No, I don't think you will."

"Don't worry, Rissa. I'll make sure that we only tell Bianca the really embarrassing ones." Lydia chuckled and winked.

"Gee, thanks." Marissa deadpanned at her Mom's teasing. "Moving on. Your grandma is going to be there too, right?"

Bianca nodded. "Yes, she is. Her name is Mona Tyler, and she is my Mom's mom. She's really looking forward to meeting all of you, especially Marissa. Grandma's best friend Myrtle Fargate will be there too. I've known Myrtle for as long as I can remember. She is fun and doesn't take guff from anyone, including my Mom."

"Will Tad be there?" Fiona asked. She was crazy about Tad, and he was equally crazy about her. They definitely had a mutual admiration society going on between them. The two loved nothing better than to joke with and tease each other."

"Yes, your boyfriend will be there, Fi." Marissa teased her sister who blushed. She knew Fiona and Tad were always thick as thieves whenever they were together, and they loved nothing better than pulling pranks on everyone else. "Jenny will be there too, and so will Tad's mom Opal."

"We obviously know Tad and Jenny, but we haven't met Opal." Roy said.

"Oh, you're definitely in for a treat. She's … I just don't know how to describe her."

Bianca chuckled. "Rissa's right. I think that's a pretty accurate description. Opal considers herself my Mom's 'best gal pal'. She's loyal to a fault, and she can be very nosy."

"She means well though." Marissa added.

Lydia sensed there was a story there but decided to let it pass. "I look forward to meeting her."

"It sounds like a good crowd." Roy added and then checked the time. "Oh, we should probably head over there. Are you driving separately from us, Rissa?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go with Bianca. Are you guys okay finding it again?"

Fiona grinned. "Mom's navigating, so yeah."

Roy started to protest but knew he would be fighting a losing battle with his wife and daughters teamed up against him. "Whatever."

Lydia chuckled at her husband's pouting. "We'll be fine. I've got the GPS. We'll see you over there." She could tell Marissa and Bianca wanted a few minutes alone before the dinner, and the best way to make that happen was to get her husband and Fiona out of there. "Come on you two. Let's go. I want to see if Krystal needs any help."

Marissa knew what her mother was doing and really appreciated it. As Lydia followed Roy and Fiona out the door, Marissa whispered to her. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. I'll see you both soon."

"See you soon, Lydia." Bianca smiled gratefully.

As soon as the door closed finally leaving the couple alone, Marissa leaned in for a lingering kiss. Both smiled when they separated.

"I've been wanting to do that since you got here."

"Me too, but it would have been a little awkward with your family watching us." Bianca laughed.

"Yeah, that definitely would have added a creepiness factor that I can live without. For this, I want you all to myself."

"That makes two of us." Bianca said as she initiated a kiss this time.

Marissa reluctantly pulled away as things started to get heated. "I hate to say this, but we need to stop."

Bianca sighed. "You're right. We should go before they send out a search party."

"You mean before Kendall and Greenlee come knocking on the door." Marissa smirked.

"Exactly." Bianca laughed.

Marissa grabbed her keys, and as she went to open the door, Bianca stopped her with a request. "One more kiss?"

"As you wish."

/

Marissa pulled into a parking spot just down the street from Krystal's. Bianca held out her hand for the redhead as she joined her on the sidewalk. Marissa took it happily, and she and Bianca wore matching smiles as they walked towards the restaurant. As they approached Krystal's, Marissa suddenly stopped in her tracks. Bianca glanced at the redhead to quiz her as to why she stopped and noticed that she was glaring in the direction of the ice cream parlor across the street.

"Rissa, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, something happened to Fiona earlier today at that place."

"What?" Judging by expression on Marissa's face and knowing how protective she was of her sister, Bianca knew it had to be bad.

"Fi went over there after lunch to check it out. She ended up getting something, but the clerk shorted her ten dollars. When Fi pointed it out to her, the clerk got pretty nasty and called her the 'R' word and a liar, among other names."

"That's awful. How is Fiona?"

"Fi's doing better now. She was upset but didn't want to say anything to Mom and Dad because she didn't want to ruin tonight for anyone. They knew something wrong though. She wasn't quite herself. I noticed it as soon as I saw her, and I was able to get her to talk to me. Mom and Dad still don't know, but I know she'll tell them."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Did anyone say anything or help her at the store?"

Marissa smiled proudly. "Fi stood up for herself and didn't back down. My sister can be stubborn as all get out and doesn't really let people bully her."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Bianca said with a knowing smile.

"I guess it runs in the family. Anyway, there were two other customers in the store that helped. They were two older women, but Fi didn't get their names. Fi talked to the manager and told her what happened, and the other two customers backed her up. The manager apologized and gave Fi her money back."

Bianca was outraged at what happened so she could only imagine how Marissa felt about it, and she also knew that it would eat away at her girlfriend all night unless she did something about it herself. The brunette tightened her grip on Marissa's hand and tugged her closer as she looked for oncoming traffic. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"The ice cream parlor. We've got a clerk to talk to. Don't tell me you don't want to because I know better."

Marissa smiled and nodded. "You're already able to read my mind, and you're right, I need to give someone a piece of my mind. I was planning on doing it later, but …"

"No time like the present."

"Exactly. Let's do it."

/

Marissa opened the door and was greeted by a clerk working behind the counter.

"HI, can I help you?"

The redhead smiled as she read the clerk's nametag and recognized the name from Fiona's story. "As a matter of fact, you can, Sheila. I'm looking for Tammy."

Sheila cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable when she heard the other woman's name. "I'm sorry, but Tammy doesn't work here anymore."

"Oh really? She doesn't? I was told she was working here earlier today."

"Is she a friend of yours?" Sheila asked as she lowered her voice.

Marissa scoffed. "No, she isn't. In fact, I've never met her."

"Why are you looking for her then?"

"My sister was in here earlier today, and Tammy waited on her."

Sheila's eyes grew wide with recognition. She noted the red hair and the chin of the woman in front of her. It was the same as the woman that had been in there earlier, the one Tammy treated horribly. "Your sister has Down's syndrome, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does. Her name is Fiona, and she told me what happened. Better yet, I should probably tell you that I'm a lawyer."

Sheila winced. She knew she wasn't supposed to say anything, but she felt she owed it to Fiona after what had happened. The clerk had a feeling her sister would pass the information along to her, and she hoped it would help in some small way. "I'm not lying or protecting her. Tammy really doesn't work here anymore. The manager fired her after what she did to your sister. I'm sorry for what happened. I should have said or done something myself, but Tammy can be kind of scary. She gets really mean and downright nasty if you don't agree with her or do what she says. You should have seen when the manager fired her. I was afraid we were going to have to call the police. Your sister, she wasn't scared of Tammy. I've got to be honest. I've never seen that before. I've never seen anyone stand up to Tammy like that. You should be really proud of her."

Marissa nodded. "I am. My sister is extraordinary. Fiona told me what happened and that you came through for her at the end. So, thank you, and thank you for letting me know about Tammy not working here anymore. I appreciate it, and I'll let Fiona know. I'm not happy for someone to lose their job, but do you think this might help her see things clearer, get a better attitude?"

"That would be nice, but I'm not so sure that will happen. I see Tammy taking it the other way and blaming your sister instead of taking responsibility for what she did. I would keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks for the heads up." Marissa had a feeling it would be a longshot. She did appreciate the warning about Tammy. If the woman was smart, she would stay far away from Fiona. That probably wasn't going to happen though. Marissa would be ready for her, and Tammy would regret it. She turned to Bianca who had been standing by her side the entire time. "We should go."

Bianca nodded and took Marissa's hand again. "Yeah, we should. We definitely don't want that search party coming after us."

/

Marissa saw Fiona waiting for her outside of Krystal's as she and Bianca crossed the street.

"What did you do, Rissa?"

"Hi, Fi."

Fiona rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I saw you coming out of the ice cream place. Did you start a fight or do something to that clerk?"

"No, I didn't. Contrary to what you believe, I'm quite capable of controlling my temper. I just went to see if she was there and talk to her."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Fiona couldn't hide her skepticism.

"Really, and Bianca can back me up on that."

"Bianca?"

The brunette chuckled at the sisters' interaction. It reminded her a little of her and Kendall. "Rissa is telling the truth. Nothing happened."

"Why?"

Marissa smiled. "Because Tammy doesn't work there anymore. The manager fired her."

"She did?"

"Yep, she did. Sheila told us."

"Well, hello. We were hoping to see you again.

"How are you doing, dear?"

Fiona's face lit up when she saw the two older women from earlier that day. "Hi! I'm so glad to see you again too. I wanted to thank you again for helping me."

"You're welcome."

Fiona held out her hand. "I'm Fiona, and this is my sister Marissa and her girlfriend Bianca. I'm sorry I didn't get your names earlier."

Both older women glanced at each other and smiled before shaking Fiona's hand and introducing themselves.

"That is a lovely name. I'm Mona."

"And I'm Myrtle. It's a pleasure to meet you, formally."

Marissa looked at the older women, who were clearly amused, and then Bianca. The names clicked right away for her. "Mona and Myrtle? No. I mean what are the odds?"

Bianca laughed and hugged the older women. "Hi, Grandma. Hi, Myrtle."

Fiona looked at her sister, clearly confused. "Rissa, what's going on?"

"Pine Valley has to be the smallest place in the world, Fi." Marissa said as she shook her head.

 **A/N: Glad you all caught on that Mona and Myrtle were the ones to help Fiona out. I was going to have it be someone else, but then, I thought about them and figured why not. I thought it would be an interesting way for Marissa to meet them, and I also figured that they would step in and help Fiona. More to come on this. See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. I posted an update to "Things Change" the other day. Check it out if you get a chance. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

"Well, hello. We were hoping to see you again."

"How are you doing, dear?"

Fiona's face lit up when she saw the two older women from earlier that day. "Hi! I'm really glad to see you again too. I wanted to thank you again for helping me."

"You're welcome, dear."

"I forgot to introduce myself before." Fiona held out her hand. "I'm Fiona, and this is my sister Marissa and her girlfriend Bianca. I'm sorry I didn't get your names earlier."

Both older women glanced at each other and smiled before shaking Fiona's hand and introducing themselves.

"Fiona. That is a lovely name. I'm Mona."

"And I'm Myrtle. It's a pleasure to meet you, formally."

Marissa looked at the older women, who were clearly amused, and then Bianca. The names clicked right away for her. "Mona and Myrtle? No. I mean what are the odds?"

Bianca laughed and hugged the older women. "Hi, Grandma. Hi, Myrtle."

Fiona looked at her sister, clearly confused. "Rissa, what's going on?"

"Well, Fi. You know how Mom always says that it's a small world?"

"Yeah."

"I think Pine Valley has to be the smallest place in the world." Marissa said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"It looks like both you and your Mom are right." Bianca said as she rejoined Marissa.

"Girlfriend is it?" Myrtle said as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Marissa. We've heard a lot about you. I'm Mona Tyler, and this is my good friend Myrtle Fargate."

Marissa shook the hands of both older women. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tyler and Mrs. Fargate. Bianca has told me a lot about both of you as well."

"Mrs. Fargate? No, that just won't do. Call me Myrtle."

"And please call me Mona."

"Thank you, and it would appear that I owe you a big thank you for helping my sister out earlier." Marissa turned to Fiona. "Fi, Mona is Bianca's grandma, and Myrtle is a really good friend of hers."

"Really? You're right about Pine Valley being small." Fiona then ducked her head.

Marissa could see the change in her sister's demeanor. It was easy for her to tell she was embarrassed. "What's wrong, Fi?" Marissa was given a mumbled reply which she only partially understood. "I'm sorry. I didn't get all that."

Fiona sighed and whispered. "I introduced Bianca to her own grandma. I can't believe I did something so stupid."

"Hey. How were you know who Mona was and how they're related? I didn't know until Bianca said something. You only met her today and didn't know her name. So, there is no way you would know." Seeing her sister nod, Marissa made sure to look her sister in the eyes before she continued with what was the most important part she wanted to make clear. "I want to make this clear to you. You are not stupid. What you did? Anybody else would have done the same thing. In fact, some people may not have even bothered to introduce them to each other. You were being polite and considerate. That's how Mom and Dad taught us to be. They would be very proud of you, just like I am. Okay?" Marissa hated when her sister got down on herself. It didn't happen a lot, but when it did, Marissa was quick to pick her up.

With tear filled eyes, Fiona gave a small smile and nodded. Marissa was always honest with her, and what she had said had helped. "Okay."

Mona observed the scene between the two sisters. She could see the love and the bond between. As for Myrtle, she was impressed with how Marissa handled the situation. She was honest with the girl and wasn't going to let Fiona beat herself up about it.

"If it helps, your sister's right. I hadn't shown her a picture of them. I had only mentioned my grandma's and Myrtle's names."

Marissa nodded. She was grateful that Bianca was helping out. "It's true. I only knew their names and didn't have any idea what they looked like. They only gave their first names just now so I probably would have done the same thing you did."

Fiona bit her lip as she thought about what they had said. While Marissa was always honest with her, she was her sister and was always quick to be on her side. Bianca though wasn't family, and Fiona had only known her for a little while. After hearing what she said, Fiona started to feel even better about what she had done. "Thank you, Rissa. Thank you, Bianca."

"You're welcome, Fi." Marissa wrapped an arm around her sister.

Bianca smiled. She was relieved to see that Fiona was feeling better and was glad she had been able to help in some small way. "You're very welcome." Bianca nodded to Marissa when the lawyer mouthed 'thank you' to her.

Marissa turned to Mona and Myrtle. "Now that we know who everyone is, I want to thank you both for helping my sister out. She told me what you did. I can't find the words to thank you enough."

Mona smiled at the younger woman. "We didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't do."

"No, unfortunately you're wrong. There are a lot of people that wouldn't."

Fiona nodded sadly. "Rissa's right. It's happened before."

"I am so sorry to hear that, dear. I'm glad that Myrtle and I were there to help you."

"So am I. Although, you should know, Marissa, that your sister was doing a good job standing up for herself. She wasn't taking what Tammy was spewing without a fight. You should be very proud of her." Myrtle added.

"Fiona told me what happened, and I am damn proud of her. I just wish I could have been there to help her out."

"You would've scared her, Rissa. You would've scared the manager too. She probably would've thought you were going to sue." Fiona grinned. She knew her sister.

"No probably about it." Marissa said matter-of-factly.

"She wasn't there when you over there?"

"No, she wasn't around. It was only Sheila."

"Yeah, and she was a little scared of you." Bianca smiled when Marissa shrugged.

"You went over there?" Myrtle asked.

Fiona nodded. "Yes, she did even after she told me …"

"No. Uh uh. I never said I wouldn't confront her, and you should know better. Besides, I told you Tammy wasn't over there."

"She was gone? Did the manager send her home?" Mona asked.

"You could say that, Grandma. She fired Tammy."

"She did? Well while I hate to see anyone lose their job, I have to say that in this case, it was the right thing to do. She deserved it." Myrtle said.

"You won't get any argument from me on that." Marissa noticed her sister's expression. Something was up, and she knew what it was. Fiona had one of the kindest hearts and hated when others were hurting. "Fi, I know what you're thinking, but this isn't your fault. Tammy didn't get fired because of you. She was fired because of her actions. This is all on her. It's all her fault. When I think about it, I'm pretty sure that you're not the first or only person she's done something like this to. Up until now, it doesn't sound like anyone had stood up to her. You're the only one to do that. Because of you, she won't be doing this to anyone else that goes into that ice cream parlor. That is huge. Like I said before, I couldn't be prouder of you."

Fiona relaxed and smiled brightly. Her sister knew her. She did feel a little guilty about Tammy losing her job, but Marissa's words helped her put things into perspective. "Thanks, Rissa. Uh oh, Mom's looking this way, and she looks a little worried and a lot curious."

Bianca glanced through the restaurant's window and saw Krystal and Opal were watching them as well. "It seems like we're starting to get an audience. We should probably go in."

Mona followed her granddaughter's gaze. "I believe you are right, dear. It doesn't look like my daughter is here yet. If we go in now, we won't step on her entrance."

"Very true, Grandma." Bianca laughed knowingly at her grandmother's quip.

"I'll get the door." Fiona volunteered happily as she stepped forward to hold the door open for Mona and helped her inside.

"You're not going to let it go with Tammy, are you?" Myrtle asked. She had an idea of what the answer would be but wanted to hear it.

Marissa grinned. "Damn straight I'm not. Thanks to Sheila, I know what Tammy looks like. I'll be keeping my eyes open for her." Marissa went to grab the door from Fiona.

Myrtle chuckled and whispered to Bianca. "Oh, I like this one. She's got fire and is full of spirit."

"Kind of like you, huh?"

"Possibly, and there's nothing wrong with that. I see it as just one more reason to like her. That and the smile she's put back on your face, darlin'." Myrtle patted Bianca's arm.

"I like her too, a great deal." Bianca admitted.

"I know. I can tell. I'm happy for you. You deserve this, Bianca. Of course I'll still have to have the 'if you hurt Bianca' talk with Marissa." Myrtle smirked.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Mom and Kendall already did that."

"That was them, darlin'. Your grandmother and I still need to say our piece."

"Of course you do." Bianca sighed and followed Myrtle inside.

/

"Marissa, Fiona, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Mom. Let me introduce you to some people. Mom, this is Mona Tyler, Bianca's grandma, and this is Myrtle Fargate, a close family friend of theirs. Mona and Myrtle, this is our Mom, Lydia Tasker."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm positive. It turns out that Fi ran into Mona and Myrtle earlier today, and no one knew who the other was until Bianca was put things together just now."

Mona and Myrtle glanced at each other. Each was curious of the spin Marissa put on what happened but decided not to say anything for the moment.

Bianca saw the exchange between the older women and knew she would have to talk with them to explain Marissa's glossing over what happened.

"Really? It is a small world, isn't it?" Lydia said. What Marissa had said and the exchange she saw between Mona and Myrtle pretty much confirmed her suspicion that something had occurred earlier involving Fiona, but she wouldn't press. Lydia knew she would find out eventually. She took comfort in the knowledge that Fiona had confided in Marissa and that her daughters were, as always, there for each other. It would have to do for the moment, and she was okay with that, for now.

"Mona and Myrtle are really nice, Mom."

"Thank you, dear. You're very nice as well."

Fiona smiled hearing Mona's compliment. "Thank you!"

"Grandma! Myrtle!"

"Kendall, how are you, dear?"

"I'm good, Grandma. How are you?" Kendall asked as she hugged her grandmother.

"I'm doing very well."

"How are you doing, Myrtle? Staying out of trouble?"

"Where's the fun in that, darlin'?"

"You got me on that."

"Truer words were never spoken." Greenlee smirked as she joined the group.

"Hey, Red." Kendall said to Marissa and then noted the two other redheads present. "Oh, and, Red, and, Red."

Marissa laughed. "Kendall, Greenlee, I'd like you to meet my Mom, Lydia, and my sister, Fiona. Mom, Fi, this is Bianca's sister Kendall and her cousin Greenlee. Greenlee is also Kendall's friend and business partner."

Lydia held out her hand to shake the other two women's hands. "It's nice to meet you. Marissa has told us a lot about you."

"All wonderful, I have no doubt." Kendall said with a smile.

Marissa shrugged. "Eh."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yes, it has been very good."

"Hi, Kendall! Hi, Greenlee! I'm Fiona!" Her excitement at meeting the other two women was evident to everyone. She loved the stories that Marissa had told her about the infamous Dynamic Duo, and she couldn't wait to meet them.

Kendall smiled. The younger woman's smile and excitement were infectious. "Hi, Fiona. It's really good to meet you."

Greenlee nodded. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. Marissa has told us all about you, and Bianca's told us a few things too."

"She has? I mean Bianca has? Marissa tells me she talks about me all the time."

Kendall laughed. "Of course Binx has. As for Marissa, I'm not surprised by that."

"Binx?" Fiona asked.

"My nickname for Bianca."

"Ah. I like it."

"Kendall is pretty much the only one who calls me that, but you can if you want." Bianca said.

"I just might. Rissa and our folks call me Fi. You all can call me that too if you want."

Fiona felt someone tap her on her right shoulder and turned to see who it was, but when she did, no one was there. It was then that Fiona heard someone laughing and turned to her left. "Tad!"

"Fiona!" Tad hugged the younger woman. "How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm good, Tad. How are you?"

"Pretty good." It was then that Tad saw the other women looking at him. He wasn't sure if they were amused or angry. "Well, I was. Hi, Lydia. Long time no see."

"Tad." Lydia smiled.

Greenlee looked at Tad with a raised eyebrow. "Favorite, huh?"

"What about your daughter, Tad?" Krystal asked her husband as she joined the group.

"Oh, and your wife." Kendall added.

"Uh, favorite Tasker?" Tad started to sweat.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Marissa asked. She loved giving Tad a hard time and seeing him squirm.

"Of course not! I guess favorite Tasker doesn't really work either, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Krystal smirked. "You're neglecting my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Lydia. That was never my intention. You have to know that I would never hurt you intentionally. You are incredible, and these two amazing young women came from you. You're …"

Lydia chuckled. "Do yourself a favor, and save it, Tad. I'm immune to your charms. You seem to have forgotten who I'm married to."

"Did someone mention me, love of my life?" Roy kissed his wife on the cheek. "Hi, Tad. Ah, a thorn among the roses."

"Now, that's how you do it, Tad." Krystal said.

Greenlee smiled. "Damn, that was smooth."

"And charming as hell. I can see where you get it from, Red." Kendall smirked.

Marissa laughed. "When you grow up seeing that every day, you can't help but pick a few things up." She turned to her Dad. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my Dad, Roy Tasker. Dad, this is Bianca's grandma, Mona Tyler. This is Myrtle Fargate, a close family friend of theirs."

Roy shook both of their hands. "Ladies, it's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well. You have lovely daughters."

"Mona is right. You do." Myrtle agreed.

Roy smiled proudly. "Thank you. I like to hear that, and I agree. I will fully admit that I am completely biased however. It's very gratifying to hear others say that. I'd also like to take credit for that, but I can't. Lydia deserves all the credit."

Lydia shook her head because she knew that wasn't true. Roy was a good person. He was kind and gentle, and he would go out of his way to help someone. "You know that's not true, Roy."

"Mom's right. You both deserve credit for making us as awesome as we are!" Fiona grinned.

Marissa laughed. "What Fi said."

"I agree with Fi. She is pretty awesome. You're not so bad either, Rissa." Bianca teased.

Marissa rolled her eyes and smiled. "Gee thanks. Anyway, Dad, this is Bianca's sister Kendall, and last but not least, her cousin Greenlee."

Roy shook the younger women's hands. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard about you. I've read about your company Fusion. What the two have built and are continuing to grow is very impressive."

"Thank you, Roy. It's been a lot of work, but Greenlee and I are very proud of what we've created and accomplished." Kendall said.

Greenlee smiled. "It hasn't always been easy, but we love what we do. It also helps that we have each other's backs."

"You got that right." Kendall returned Greenlee's smile.

"Well, I know that I'm very proud of you, both of you." Mona added.

"Thanks, Grandma."

Tad watched Roy, slightly in awe of his friend. "I'm going to need a charm refresher from you, Roy."

"I'll be happy to oblige, as long as Krystal's okay with it." Roy smiled.

"You have a smart man there, Lyd."

"He has his moments, Krystal." Lydia winked at her friend. The four knew that Roy was being earnest, and he meant every word he said and wasn't trying to con anyone. It was one of the many things Lydia loved about her husband. It was also one of the biggest differences between Roy and Tad. Lydia adored Tad and truly believed he loved Krystal. If she didn't, she would've said something to her friend like she did when Krystal dated a doctor when they were younger.

Krystal had met Dr. David Heyward at a party and had quickly fallen under his spell. When Krystal introduced him to Lydia and Roy, there was just something about David that didn't seem right to her. It was a feeling Lydia got when she met him. Something seemed off, and when Krystal asked for her opinion, Lydia was honest. She agreed to give him another chance for her friend's sake, but she just couldn't shake that feeling. Krystal knew Lydia was an excellent judge of character so she took her friend's concerns under advisement and slowed things down. It had turned out to be a very smart move when it was discovered that David was conducting illegal experiments reminiscent of those found in Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. Krystal was grateful that she listened to her friend, and made Lydia promise to be equally honest with her in the future. It was a pledge Lydia readily agreed to and followed through on.

Tad was nothing like David, and thank god for that. She had no doubt that he loved Krystal and would do anything for her. It was that Lydia knew Tad loved to flatter and charm people and would use that to his advantage whenever he could. It was also something that she knew never crossed Roy's mind. What you saw was what you got with her husband, and the same was true with Lydia.

"Ah, it looks like I'm in the right place."

Marissa smiled as a new person joined their group. "Caleb! I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I'm pretty sure you know most of the people here."

Caleb looked around. "I believe you're right."

"I'll just introduce you to my family then. This is my sister Fiona. Fi, this is one of the partners at the law firm and my mentor, Caleb Cortlandt."

Fiona held out her hand to shake Caleb's. "Hello, Mr. Cortlandt. It's nice to meet you."

Caleb smiled and shook the younger woman's hand. "Please call me Caleb. It's nice to meet you too. I have to admit that I was really looking forward to meeting you. Your sister has told me a lot about you."

A bright smile spread across Fiona's face. "Thank you. Rissa's told us a lot about you too, all good."

"I like hearing that." Caleb chuckled.

Marissa shook her head. "These are my parents, Roy and Lydia. Mom and Dad, this is Caleb."

The three shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Marissa has told me a great deal about you as well. I have to tell you that your daughter is a hard-worker and extremely talented. She cares about her clients and the law. I can't tell you how happy I am to have her working for me. I see a very bright future for Marissa, and you should be extremely proud of her."

Lydia smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, and thank you. It always means a great deal when someone speaks so highly about one of our children."

Roy nodded. "Lydia is right. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and I mean it."

"You can believe him on that. Caleb doesn't go around handing out compliments. If you get one from him, it means something." Krystal added as she patted Caleb on the back. Everyone that knew Caleb knew that she was right. "Let's get everyone some drinks."

The group followed Krystal to the bar and continued to chat and get to know each other better.

/

Fiona heard the restaurant's door open and turned towards it. Her eyes grew wide with excitement and she started to nudge her sister when she saw who had arrived. "Rissa! Rissa! It's Erica Kane!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read, review, and follow! I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in posting. I'll most likely be updating "Things Change" next. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Hope you enjoy this update!**

 **/**

Fiona heard the restaurant's door open and turned towards it. Her eyes grew wide with excitement, and she started to nudge her sister when she saw who had arrived. "Rissa! Rissa! It's Erica Kane!"

Marissa followed her sister's gaze and smiled at her star-struck expression. "Do you want to meet her?"

Fiona nodded excitedly and whispered. "Yes."

"Stay right here." Marissa instructed as she walked over to Bianca. Her eyes flicked over to Erica as she walked. Marissa had to admit that it was impressive the way Erica took control of the room. It was a sight to behold and like nothing she had ever witnessed firsthand before. "Hey. I have a favor to ask."

"Whatever you need, I'm your woman."

"Oh, I do like the sound of that. I'll keep that in mind for later."

"See that you do." Bianca grinned. "What do you need?"

"Your Mom just got here. Would you mind introducing her to Fi?"

Bianca glanced over and saw her mother as she entered the restaurant. As usual, all eyes turned to the diva. Erica may be short in stature, but her mere presence commanded the attention of everyone in whatever room she entered. Today was no different. Bianca then looked at Fiona. She was practically vibrating with excitement. The brunette turned back to Marissa and smiled. "I would love to. I have a question though. Why me? I mean, you know my Mom, and the two of you get along really well. You could easily introduce them."

"I know." Marissa admitted.

That's when it hit Bianca. "You're letting me do it so I can get the credit with Fiona and kind of be her favorite person today."

"Well first of all, Fiona is already crazy about you. I do think she would get a kick out of you introducing her though, and if she likes you even more than she already does, then so be it." Marissa shrugged.

Bianca smiled. "You're something else, you know that, Tasker?"

"I have my moments. By the way, no offense, but I think your Mom will be her favorite person today."

"No offense taken. Trust me when I say that I'm used to that when it comes to my Mom. Let's go make your sister's day." Bianca winked as she and Marissa walked over to Fiona. "Hey, Fiona."

"Hi, Bianca."

"Would you like to go meet my Mom?"

Fiona nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I really would."

Bianca held out her hand for Fiona. "Come with me then."

Marissa nodded when her sister glanced at her. Fiona smiled brightly seeing Marissa nod, and she took Bianca's offered hand.

/

"Hi, Mom."

"Bianca, sweetheart." Erica smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm well. Marissa, it's good to see you again. How are you, dear?"

"It's good to see you too, and I'm doing pretty good. Thank you for coming."

"I'm happy to be here. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

Bianca could see Fiona start to fidget next to her. "Mom, I'd like to introduce Fiona Tasker, Marissa's sister. Not surprisingly, she's a big fan."

"Hi, Ms. Kane. It's an honor to meet you." Fiona blushed as she nervously held out her hand.

"Oh no, this just will not do. I insist you call me Erica." The diva said as she shook the younger woman's hand.

Fiona beamed. "Okay, Erica."

The diva smiled. "Good. Your sister has told me a great deal about you. You work fulltime, go to school, and volunteer. I must say that I am very impressed. Have you left yourself some room to have fun? It is very important that you do. I have told Bianca the same thing, and I am very glad to see that she has heeded that advice. Of course, I think your sister is helping her with that."

Marissa shrugged while Bianca blushed. Neither could dispute what Erica had said nor were they inclined to. The couple saw each other nearly every day. Sometimes, they went out. Sometimes, they stayed in. When it was the latter, it was usually because either Bianca had to study for class or Marissa was doing research for work. It really didn't matter to them. They just liked spending time together.

"I have fun and enjoy doing other things. I love working and my classes, and I really love helping out with Special Olympics. I don't compete any more, but I do help the athletes."

"My sister is an awesome swimmer. She kicked some serious butt in the pool. Do you know how many medals you won, Fi?"

"I can't remember. Mom will know."

Marissa laughed. "Isn't that the truth? She remembers all that stuff. Anyway, Fi has won a lot. A couple of years ago, she stopped competing."

Fiona shrugged. "I wanted others to feel proud of what they can do like I did. I get to help them feel that way now."

"My sister is pretty darn amazing." Marissa stated proudly.

"Yes, she is." Bianca agreed. She really was impressed with Fiona, and she also thought Marissa was pretty amazing as well.

Fiona blushed. "I just try and do what I can. I do have a personal life too though, Erica. I have friends that I go out with, and I've dated some. Dad doesn't make that easy though. He gives my dates 'the talk' when they come to pick me up, and that can be really embarrassing. Rissa's lucky that she lives away from home and doesn't have to deal with that as much."

Marissa glanced at Bianca before turning her attention back to her sister and chuckled. She remembered her father's 'talk' all too well. She had been present when he'd given it to dates in the past, and Roy had also given an abridged version of it to Bianca earlier that day. Marissa had to admit that she was surprised that he hadn't pursued it further with her girlfriend. While curious about that, she also had to admit that she was grateful that he hadn't. Fiona was right when she had said it could be embarrassing. Marissa shook her head and turned her attention back to her sister with a smile. Fiona was beaming as she talked with Erica. There was no sign of nerves. She was talking with the diva just like she would with anyone else. Most people would be a little tongue tied or simply too afraid to speak at all with someone as famous as Erica, but Marissa knew better than anyone else that Fiona wasn't most people.

/

On the other side of the restaurant, several others observed the interaction between Erica and Fiona.

Lydia and Roy couldn't help but smile when they saw how happy and excited Fiona was to meet one of her idols. Her current mood was the polar opposite of what it had been earlier in the day, and they were beyond grateful for that. Roy and Lydia had heard countless stories about Erica, some good and some bad. These conflicting stories made it difficult to know what was real and what wasn't. Rather than rely on their validity, Roy and Lydia decided to rely on the people they personally knew who had actually met the diva, their daughter Marissa and their best friend Krystal. According to both women, Erica could definitely be intimidating, and she had very strong opinions. To Marissa however, she was a protective mother who was looking out for her daughter's wellbeing. She was also kind and had treated Marissa with nothing but respect. Krystal shared the same opinion. Seeing Erica interact with Fiona and the smile on their daughter's face, Roy and Lydia couldn't help but agree with them, at least until they met the diva themselves. They were anxious to meet Erica but held off for the time being. Right now, this moment belonged to Fiona, and her parents wouldn't take it away from her for the world.

/

Mona smiled as she watched Erica and Fiona. She knew better than anyone that her daughter could be self-absorbed. Mona also knew, however, that Erica loved her family fiercely and would do anything for them. She wanted to keep them safe and prevent them from getting hurt. Mona knew how much Erica hated seeing Bianca hurt after her breakup, and Reese was lucky she got out of Pine Valley in one piece. For her sake, the woman would be wise to stay away because God help her if Erica ever saw her again. As for herself, Mona wasn't quite sure what she would do if she saw Reese again. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and watched her daughter again. Erica truly appreciated her fans and was extremely good with them, particularly the special ones like Fiona. Mona was proud of her daughter but even more so when she saw the patience and caring that Erica exhibited in moments like this.

"She gets that from you." Myrtle followed Mona's gaze.

"Who? What do you mean?" Mona asked.

"Erica. She gets that kindness from you. I know you can't always she yourself in her, but trust me, darlin', she has your heart." Myrtle said knowingly as she patted her friend's arm. Mona was one of the kindest people that Myrtle knew with Bianca being a very close second. While Erica had her moments of self-absorption, it was good to see that the kindness hadn't completely skipped a generation.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'."

/

Kendall and Greenlee observed the interaction between Erica and Fiona from the other side of the restaurant with great interest.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Greenlee asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yes, I do. The real question is are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, I am. She would be absolutely perfect. What do you think our next step should be?"

"Honestly? I think we need to talk with Marissa first. I know Fiona is legally an adult, but there are special circumstances here to consider."

"I agree. We talk to Marissa first for her input, and then, we take it from there. We're going to have to approach this carefully though."

"You're right, and we will. I won't do anything that could negatively affect Bianca. She's been through way too much, and she's finally happy again. Any plans we might have are not worth her happiness. Never have been, never will be." Kendall said with conviction.

Greenlee nodded. "You're right. Family over business, always. So, are we going to tell Bianca?"

"Yeah, we have to. It's best if she hears it from us. We can talk about it with both of them at the same time."

"That's a good idea."

Kendall cocked her head as she was struck with a thought. "I have another one."

"What?"

"Mom. We could bring her onboard if they like the idea and agree."

"That is a good idea. Do you think your Mom would go for it?"

Kendall watched her mother and smiled. "Yeah, I do. I really do."

"When do you want to talk to them?"

"In a couple of days. We definitely want to do it while the Taskers are still in town, but there's no need to rush. Let's give them a day or two. It will give us time to think everything through on our side and come up with a good proposal."

"Works for me. I guess I know what we'll be working on tomorrow. We should probably go ahead and set something up with Bianca and Marissa though so they can check their schedules. I'm thinking lunch would probably be our best bet because you know Marissa will most likely be doing something with her family after work." Greenlee suggested.

"You're right. That's a really good idea. We'll grab them when they're by themselves."

/

After some time, Erica, Marissa, and Bianca made their way over to the redhead's parents while Fiona had excused herself to use the restroom.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to Bianca's Mom, also known as Erica Kane. Erica, these are my parents, Roy and Lydia Tasker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kane." Roy, with his most winning smile, offered his hand to the diva.

Erica raised an eyebrow and shook his hand. "I see where your daughters get it. Please call me Erica."

"Only if you call me Roy."

"I do believe I can do that, Roy."

Lydia rolled her eyes at his husband. He was charming without even trying. "Please call me Lydia. I have to admit that I have been looking forward to meeting you. As I'm sure you are aware, our daughter Fiona is a big fan. I hope she hasn't overstepped with her enthusiasm."

Erica chuckled as she shook the other woman's hand. "I've been looking forward to meeting both of you as well. Marissa and Krystal have both spoken highly of you. As for Fiona, don't worry. She has been nothing short of delightful. That holds true for Marissa as well."

"I'm very glad to hear that. I was going to ask about her next. Rissa can definitely be a handful." Lydia teased her daughter.

"I get it from Dad." Marissa smirked.

"Hey!" Roy feigned being offended.

Lydia laughed. "You're right. We all know that doesn't come from my side. Erica, I have to compliment you on your daughters. You must be so proud of Kendall and Bianca."

Erica smiled. "Thank you. I am very proud of them, as I am sure you are of Marissa and Fiona."

Roy nodded. "We are. Thank you." He turned to his daughter. "Rissa, I say this with all the love in the world, go away. We're going to talk about you now."

"The same for you as well, Bianca." Erica said, clearly amused seeing the younger couple roll their eyes.

Bianca sighed. "Fine. Just try not to embarrass me too much, Mom."

Marissa glanced at her parents. "The same goes for the two of you." She held her hand out for Bianca. "May I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, you may." Bianca grinned as she happily took her girlfriend's hand.

/

Lydia watched the couple walk away hand in hand and couldn't help but smile. She loved seeing her daughter so happy and knew that Roy did as well.

"I have to tell you that I am very impressed with Marissa."

"How so?"

"I will admit, and something tells me you may already know this, that I conducted somewhat of an interrogation when I first met her. Marissa was not intimidated, at least not from what I could tell. She didn't flinch once, and answered every question. While I couldn't tell if she was intimidated, I could tell how much she cares about Bianca. She makes her happy, and for that, I am extremely grateful."

"You're right about us knowing about your 'interrogation'. Marissa did tell us. Since we're being honest, I might have done the same with Bianca." Roy admitted. "It's easy for us to see how much Bianca cares about Marissa as well. It's been too long since I've seen Marissa smile this much, and that means everything to us."

/

Fiona found her sister and Bianca at the bar when she returned from the restroom. "Where's Erica?"

"Talking to Mom and Dad." Marissa said as she tilted her head in their direction.

"Oh." Fiona patted her sister's back sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know."

"It'll be okay, Rissa. I can tell that Erica likes you. So, I don't think that any of the stories that Mom and Dad might tell her will change that. Plus, Mom won't let Dad embarrass you too much."

Marissa chuckled. "True. Mom's good at reining him in."

"What about my Mom though?" Bianca sighed.

"It'll be okay for you too." Fiona assured her new friend. "I heard them talking earlier. Mom and Dad really like you so you're good."

"Thank you, Fi." Bianca said gratefully.

"Fi's right. They do really like you."

"And Mom really likes you. You scored a lot of points with her when the two of you had lunch. You stood up to her, and Mom appreciates that. She told me that you passed her interrogation."

"That's good to hear!"

"Ooh, the parents are talking. That's not always good, especially with you two troublemakers." Greenlee teased as she and Kendall joined the group.

Kendall chuckled. "The only troublemaker I see here is you."

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is." Greenlee smirked. "Fiona will agree with me, won't you?"

Marissa looked at her sister with a smile. "Don't do it, Fi. It's a trap. They tried to suck me into their drama once, but I wouldn't go for it."

Bianca leaned in closer to Fiona. "She's right. I wouldn't trust either of them right now. They try to do this to me all the time."

Fiona glanced at Kendall first and then Greenlee. She could see the amused looks on their faces and could easily tell that they weren't being serious. "Yeah, I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Smart woman. I can't say I blame you. I would do the same thing." Kendall said.

Fiona smiled brightly as she was included in the group's banter. It made her feel like one of them. That was something that wasn't always the case. Well, except for with Marissa. Her sister always included her and never made her feel like she was less than her. Bianca, Kendall, and Greenlee made her feel included, like she was an equal. She liked them all pretty much before, but now, she liked them even more. This was especially true of Bianca. Fiona knew how much her sister liked the other woman. She heard it in Marissa's voice and saw it in her eyes every time she talked about Bianca or her name came up. Bianca made her sister happy. It was as simple as that. Fiona knew however that Marissa would never be happy with someone who couldn't accept her, and it would be the same with Fiona. So while she was happy to be included in this group, Fiona was just as happy to be accepted by Bianca because it showed her character, and it was one worthy of Marissa.

Greenlee huffed. "Fine. None of you are any fun."

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Great. Now, she's pouting."

"I think I can fix that. What would you all like to drink? I'm buying, this round, and this round only." Marissa added the last part quickly.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Marissa." Greenlee perked up and waved over the bartender.

Marissa laughed. "Glad to know the real reason for why you like me, Greenlee."

Bianca wrapped her arms around Marissa from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "If it helps, _I_ really like you and not because of anything you buy me."

Marissa grinned and leaned back in Bianca's arms. "That helps more than you know, and I really like you too."

Kendall, Fiona, and Greenlee looked at each other and rolled their eyes before they burst out laughing. It was easy for them to see that the couple only saw each other at that moment and had forgotten all about them and everyone else for that matter.

"Has your sister always been this sappy?" Kendall asked.

Fiona shook her head. "Nope. She's only been that way since she met your sister."

"Same with Bianca. They must bring it out in each other."

Greenlee held up her glass. "We're going to have a good time making fun of them."

Kendall and Fiona nodded as they clinked their glasses together with Greenlee's. While they knew they would have fun teasing Bianca and Marissa, the trio also knew they would do whatever they could to support the couple.


End file.
